Harry Potter and the Return of the Lost
by BolshevikMuppet99
Summary: Downward Spiral Saga 4:Sequel to HP and year of broken chains. Lord Voldemort plans to announce his return to the world at large, while the Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts. Harry's godfather struggles to build a relationship with him, while Pansy wants to get out of one. And a meddling ex-auror has his eye on Harry. Dark!Harry Sequel is up. HP and the Dirge of Hope
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE , ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, SPELLS, OR ANY OTHER TRADEMARKS. THOSE BELONG TO JK ROWLING, AND WHOEVER SHE HAS SOLD THEM TO. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS WRITING.**

 **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS STORIES IN THIS SERIES, YOU'RE GONNA BE CONFUSED.**

 **THIS STORY AND ITS SEQUELS WILL CONTAIN: GORE, VIOLENCE, FOUL LANGUAGE, SEX, TORTURE, MURDER, RAPE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, MENTIONS AND MEMORIES OF CHILD ABUSE OF A SEXUAL NATURE. I WILL NOT BE POSTING WARNINGS ON INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS(EXCEPT FOR ONE OR TWO). BE WARNED.**

 **APPARENTLY, PEOPLE ARE STILL CONFUSED ABOUT THIS: HARRY WILL NOT BE IN A SLASH PAIRING, AND IF HE WOULD IT WOULD NOT BE WITH VOLDEMORT.**

 **THIS IS NOT A REDEMPTION STORY!**

 **STRAP YOURSELF IN.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME. I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! THEY HELP ME IMPROVE!**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

" _Dear Harry._

 _The healers think it's a good idea for me to write to you, try to form a relationship with you this way before we spend time with each other in person. I think they're right. I'm sorry for freaking out when you came to visit with Moony. Azkaban it—messed with my brain a lot. You know how Dementors work? They feed on happy memories, make you all depressed and stuff. The healers say that I've gotten so used to having that happen, that when I think of something happy I automatically get all sad. Seeing you, looking so much like your father—it brought back a lot of good thoughts. But the potions they've been giving me help, kind of. They're trying to retrain my mind, get me to think like a normal and responsible person again. Don't know how that's gonna work, cause I don't think I ever was exactly responsible, but you can't argue with the professionals. They're talking about moving me. They say they've got a cottage near the seaside. Like a rehabilitation program type place. Not sure how I feel about it. I could hear the waves from my cell always, so that might blow my mind. But they say I can take walks on the beach, and be outside in the sun. I like the sunshine. It reminds me that I'm free._

 _They've taken me on 'outings'. Went to my old house. I think I'd like to move back in there, once I'm allowed to. I hated it, growing up there. But it would give me something to do, to redecorate the place. And I need something to keep me busy. I'm not nearly ready for a job yet. And I'm rich, anyway. Don't need a job.  
_

 _Tell me about yourself, why don't you?_

 _How's Slytherin treating you? My whole family was in that house. I specifically got sorted into Gryffindor to piss them all off. It worked, I guess. I got kicked out of home eventually. Your grandparents took me in, you know. Amazing people, they were._

 _Moony says you've got a strong friend group, so I guess it can't be treating you that badly._

 _What do you like doing? What subjects are you taking?_

 _Moony says you're top of your class in almost everything. That's your mum right there. Your dad was smart, brilliant even, but he couldn't be bothered to study more than he absolutely needed. Maybe that was my influence._

 _You said you have a girlfriend. How long have you been together? Should I be expecting to be a godgrandfather?_

 _Are you gonna be going to the World Cup? Lucius could definitely get you tickets. I'd love to go, but I don't think I could handle a crowd like that yet. Maybe one day._

 _I read that article. The healers didn't want me to, but I did. I don't know what to tell you. I hate it when people tell me they're sorry about what I went through, but all I can think to say is that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. It's my fault you ended up in that place. If you hate me for that-well. I deserve it, I guess. I've always been too impulsive for my own good.  
_

 _When your parents named my godfather, I swore to protect you. I failed._

 _I hope I'll be well enough to meet you soon._

 _Sirius"_

Harry crumpled up the tear-stained letter. He would have to work on a reply to it at some point, but really just couldn't face it right then. Sirius definitely seemed to have improved from when Harry visited him. At that point, he had wavered from laughter to tears in seconds. Of course, he couldn't really tell the man's mental state from a letter, especially one that showed it had been worked on for as long as this one had. The number of words scratched out and rewritten certainly spoke to it having been written with care.

' _Well, he's right about one thing. He did fail me'_

And those little tidbits about his parents did not make Harry smile. He didn't want to see them as real people, he didn't want to come to love them. That would only lead to guilt and shame.

And that article.

It hadn't been as bad as Harry thought it would be. Skeeter hadn't gone too much into detail about Mr. Roberts and what he had done. She had hinted to it of course, and in such a way that no-one could possibly miss, but she hadn't said anything explicit. She had barely even mentioned his suicide.

Joseph though, that was a different story. She had filled up paragraphs with the things he had done, some of them even things Harry had forgotten. She had written at length about how the orphanage staff ignored it.

' _How did she get them to talk about it? Veritaserum?'_

However she managed, it didn't matter. What mattered was the results.

And the result was a multi-page article in Wizarding Britain's leading newspaper, one that blamed Dumbledore and vilified muggles.

The Dark Lord had been most pleased.

And he had agreed with Harry's decision to reply to Skeeter's owl with a simple 'no comment'.

And so, with Dumbledore also refusing to comment, the article had run.

And then the letters began arriving.

Over that week, Harry got something like a hundred owls from people wishing him well and ranting about how sorry they were. Amusingly enough, Weasley's mother was one of those people who felt it necessary to send him her thoughts. She sent some chocolate muffins as well as a long, rambling letter, and contrary to what he had originally thought, Harry tested them and found they weren't poisoned.

' _Seems like little Ronnie couldn't tell her about me'_

Most of his friends hadn't sent letters, preferring to actually speak to him in person.

Pansy had hugged him, crying about how brave he was. Pretty much everyone else tried to just ignore it, and pretend like nothing had changed.

' _Of course, they all knew I didn't live in the lap of luxury'_

' _Crabbe and Goyle might not actually know, though. God, I can never get over how dumb they are'_

Harry felt the same way as Sirius about one thing. He didn't know if he could face the crowds at the World Cup final. Lucius had managed to get them all tickets, in the top box in fact. But everyone would be looking at Harry, staring at him with eyes full of pity.

Still, though, he would have to go out in public at some point. It might as well be for something he would enjoy.

' _Besides. Those muggles ruined enough of my life. I'm not gonna let them ruin any more of it. I'm going to the fucking game, and if idiots want to stare, let them!'_

But, well before going to the Quidditch World Cup, Harry had some business to take care of.

The Dark Lord has promised to help him get revenge, and tonight, he would.

* * *

Lucius side-along apparated him to the Dark Lord's new headquarters.

They weren't entirely finished yet, not all the wards and protective enchantments were up. But the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards were done, and it was unplottable and surrounded by muggle-repelling charms and wards that would let the Dark Lord know of any arrivals.

They formed from the nothingness apparition sent one through at the bottom of a hill. On the top of the hill sat the Dark Lord's manor, overlooking what Harry knew to be a muggle village.

"I still can't believe that He lives here," Harry said, looking towards the village. Lucius followed his gaze and sneered.

"And that is precisely why He chose it. No-one would ever suspect the Dark Lord of living so close to such filth"

They trudged up the hill, reaching the large doorway. It opened when Lucius touched it to his left forearm.

"How would I get in? Since I don't have the Mark?"

"If you give me a few drops of your blood, you will be able to use your blood as an identifying mark"

Harry and Lucius both bowed as the Dark Lord walked towards them.

"Lucius. As timely as ever. You may leave. You will return to collect Harry tomorrow"

Lucius bowed even deeper.

"And you will begin teaching him and your son to apparate unless you are incapable of adjusting the wards around your manor?"

"No, my lord. I will"

"Good. Harry, with me"

Harry followed the Dark Lord up the winding staircase and down a corridor.

The walls were bare. Frankly, it was the most unlived-in place Harry had ever seen.

"You were wondering, were you not, why I chose this place as my base of operations?"

"I was" Harry admitted.

"The first muggles I killed lived here," the Dark Lord said, sounding almost human, "being here, it reminds me how far I have come"

The Dark Lord stopped outside a door. "I wish you to meet one of my most faithful followers. He will be accompanying us tonight"

Before Harry could reply, the Dark Lord raised a pale fist and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, he opened the door and walked into the room, with Harry behind him.

There was a wizard sitting on the bed, tongue clenched between his teeth. His straw-colored hair shook as he stood up. The chair he had been levitating fell to the ground.

"Barty. The wand continues to serve you well?"

"Yes, thank you, my lord. Almost as well as the one I originally had. But that one was snapped, of course"

"Of course" The Dark Lord murmured, as Barry's attention turned to Harry.

"Potter-"

"Relax, Barty. Harry is one of us"

Barry's face swung back to his master, his mouth half-open.

"How-"

"He saw the truth. He spent enough time with muggles to understand what wretches they are. And he performed most admirably at his initiation. Harry holds my favor, Barty"

Barty seemed to consider this for a moment, before stretching a hand out. Harry shook it.

"Barty Crouch, Jr"

' _What?'_

"But-I thought you-died?" Harry trailed off, face reddening.

Barty chuckled. "My parents weren't so straight and narrow when it came down to it. My mum faked being me, took my place. We faked her death. Of course, father couldn't just let me go. Kept me imprisoned at home. Till I was rescued"

He shot the Dark Lord a look of absolute adoration.

"I would leave none of my followers in such conditions. Alas, our companions in Azkaban will have to hold strong for a little longer"

"My lord? Do you have an idea of when? I would like to take part in the breakout, if I may, and-"

"The next few months. I need a wandmaker first. Our friends in Eastern Europe are working on that, even as we speak. Barty. Meet us in the entrance hall in one hour, and be prepared to leave. Harry, with me"

Harry followed the Dark Lord as he walked down the corridor, eventually entering a study. Books lined the walls and were strewn upon the table. The Dark Lord settled into a chair on one side of the table and motioned Harry to sit on the other.

"I understand that your dueling skills have progressed tremendously. Severus tells me that you would be a match for any Hogwarts student"

"I think so. I don't know how I would face up against someone like an auror, but I'm getting better"

"Good. Keep practicing, and you will improve. Perhaps I shall have Barty come over and aid in training yourself and Draco". His eyes unfocused for a few moments. "Yes. That would be useful. Barty can help you"

He focused again, eyes tearing into Harry.

"What is happening with Black?"

Harry swallowed.

"He's trying to get close to me. He will get custody, once he's emotionally stable"

"Form a relationship with him. Once I have revealed my return, Dumbledore will doubtless recreate his pathetic Order. Black will surely join. You will be able to bring in information from him"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak about Black.

"Theodore Nott will be initiated into our ranks towards the end of the summer. Will he balk at what he has to do?"

Harry thought of Theo's expression when they had spoken about it. He remembered the mad laughter his friend had erupted in.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "He knows what he has to do, and he hasn't backed out. But he might. He thinks too much"

"Does he now?" The Dark Lord said, curling his fingers around his chin. "Perhaps a smaller crowd will be more appropriate for him"

Harry just shrugged.

"Tell me, are you capable of casting spells wordlessly?"

"I-I haven't managed till now" Harry admitted, blushing slightly.

"I want you to learn. Do it slowly. Start with spells that you can cast without even thinking, Lumos for example. Once you can consistently cast those wordlessly, move on"

Harry was still looking quite uncertain.

"Say the incantation in your mind. And focus all your will on it. Try it"

Harry held his wand, picturing it lighting up. He focused on it for a few minutes.

' _Lumos!'_

Nothing happened.

He stared at it, remembering dozens of times he had searched for something in the dark, how the small blue light had helped.

' _Lumos!'_

Still nothing.

"Focus all your will on it. I have seen you achieve far more difficult feats than this. Focus"

He did, sweat beginning to drip down his creased forehead.

' _Lumos!'_

The tip of his wand brightened. It was more like a glow-stick than the usual light, but it had worked!

"Well done. You will continue to work at this"

"Yes, my lord" Harry said, unable to fully keep the exuberance out of his voice.

"Good". And the Dark Lord flashed him a smile.

"Now, Harry, with regards to tonight. How are you with the use of incendio?"

Harry shifted his weight nervously.

"Good, I guess? I haven't practiced it that much, but I can make a pretty big flame"

"Good. I will modify it once you have cast it". Noticing Harry's quizzical look, he explained, "to make it burn far hotter and faster than it would otherwise. The flames should also increase in size when I do so"

"Thank you, my lord"

The Dark Lord waved a hand.

"It is the least I can do. As you so accurately pointed out, it is partially due to my actions that you were forced to live amongst such scum"

' _Did-did he just apologize to me?'_

"We will not be able to stay there for long once the fire has been noticed. I will take no chances of being seen"

"Of course"

"So let us make the most of the time we have. Come, Barty should be ready now"

* * *

At the bottom of a dirty street in London, sat Saint Jerome's Children's Home. The four-floor building was badly in need of a new coat of paint, and many of the windows needed to be replaced. From inside came the sounds of caretakers trying to get their charges into bed.

On the roof, one of the more adventurous teenagers still living in the Home flicked away a cigarette and turned back to the stairwell, tossing a mint in his mouth.

Saint Jerome's didn't really have neighbors. The closest building to it was an office tower, five hundred meters away. Next to that, there were houses, but Saint Jerome's sat apart from the homes.

No-one noticed when a loud crack split the night, and three strangers appeared. Had they been watching, they would have seen the tallest of the trio raise a piece of pale wood, and wave it in a series of complicated gestures.

After that, all they would have seen would have been a thick, oppressive darkness blanketing the visitors.

"Barty. Go stand by that building. Ensure that Harry and I are not disturbed. When the fire department comes, return to headquarters"

"Yes, my lord. How will I know when they come?"

Harry snorted while the Dark Lord explained the concept of a fire-engine.

"Don't rush it, Harry. You may find that this memory will warm your heart for decades to come"

At Harry's startled look, the Dark Lord chuckled softly.

"I did tell you, that burning down the orphanage I grew up in was extremely pleasurable. It is one of my favorite memories, in fact"

Harry stared at the ugly building that had been his childhood home. His home, and his prison.

As he stood there, a thousand memories crowded his mind.

Crying in the closet, as Mr. Roberts stroked his cheek.

Running down the stairs, heart pounding, as Joseph and his friends shouted insults.

Being told that he was making up stories, that none of the kids would be so mean.

Rage, utter rage, and hatred filled him until he felt he would burst.

He raised his wand, the Dark Lord mirroring his gesture.

"Incendio" he whispered.

Beside him, the Dark Lord was twisting and flicking his wand, muttering quickly. But Harry didn't have eyes for that.

He watched as the stream of fire shot from his wand, splashing against the wall of the hated place he had spent his life. He watched as the flames grew, as something began burning inside the building.

His wand grew warm in his hand, and he reluctantly ended the spell.

' _There should be enough there, anyways'_

Something occurred to him, and he raised his wand again, pointing at the large doors in front of the building.

"Colloportus!"

The Dark Lord smiled at him approvingly, but Harry didn't notice.

Clouds of black smoke billowed into the air. By now, the screams and the frantic banging on the door had begun.

' _Burn. Burn you fucking twats'_

Someone screamed, loud enough for Harry to make out their words.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE! HELP!"

' _No-one ever helped me when I begged for it. Burn. All of you, burn'_

One of the second-floor windows burst outwards as a figure threw themselves through it.

It rolled on the ground, trying to douse the flames eating at its clothes, screaming as it frantically beat at itself.

Harry laughed.

It's struggling abated, and Harry caught a whiff of the pungent smoke wafting from the blackened body.

' _Smells like pork'_ he thought, and that sent him into another round of laughter.

All he could think of, as the smell of roasting flesh filled the air and the screams slowly died down, was of the cartoon pig.

' _That's all, folks! That's what you fucking get! That's all!'_

The Dark Lord suddenly spun around, staring into the night. After a few seconds, Harry heard what he obviously had.

The tell-tale sounds of a siren drawing near.

There was a loud crack.

"Barty has gone. Come, take my hand. We must leave"

"But-"

"Now!"

There could be no arguing with the Dark Lord, especially not when he spoke in a tone like that. Harry took one last, longing look at the orphanage, managing to see the roof collapse.

They apparated away.

By the time the fire department and ambulances arrived, it was too late.

After nearly fifty years, Saint Jerome's Children Home was no more.

There were no survivors.

* * *

Later that night, after being praised by the Dark Lord, a happy and tired Harry took a shower.

His thoughts, as they so often did when he showered, turned to memories of his girlfriend.

As Harry stroked himself, relieving his needs, he heard the screams and smelled the burning skin once again. He laughed again, as pleasure tore him to pieces.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Harry had to laugh, thinking of how he and Draco had complained about Snape. They had called him a harsh taskmaster, claimed that he was pushing them too hard and that he would burn them out.

When it came to pushing, Snape had nothing on Barty.

True to his word, the Dark Lord sent Barty to train Harry and Draco in fighting.

Every day the man would come and would spend between one and two hours fighting the two boys, knocking them unconscious time and time again.

It seemed that his years in Azkaban and imprisoned in his father's home hasn't affected his skills. In their first fight, he had knocked Harry and Draco both out in under ten seconds. The only reason Draco even managed a single spell was that Barty focused on Harry first.

He would attack them, flinging spell after spell, crushing through their shields like they were nothing. When they were inevitably knocked out or incapacitated, he would resuscitate them, tell them what they had done wrong, and start all over again.

"But it's impossible! You're so much better than us!" Draco moaned, exasperated after Barty announced they would be attacking him again.

Barty just looked at them and smiled. "How do you think I got to be this good? By fighting people worse than me? No. Bella, Rabastan, and Rodolphus trained me. And the Dark Lord, of course. You won't improve by punching downwards. And what will you do if you have to face a team of Aurors? Whine about how they're too good, and they should let you go?"

"Could you at least heal these?" Harry said, pointing out the cuts and bruises covering his arms.

"Na. They'll teach you. Burned hand teaches the best and all that. Ready? One, two, three"

A bunch of rocks flew at Harry while Barty spun around and unleashed a torrent of hexes at Draco.

Harry managed to raise a shield and set to vanishing the rocks before they could impact.

Barty was swinging back and forth, between Harry and Draco, ducking and weaving. He avoided all of Draco's spells entirely and had Harry on the defensive.

Draco fell, as the ground beneath his feet rumbled and shook.

Harry managed to dodge a few of the jets of light streaming his way, but eventually, something impacted.

He flew back, a good ten meters and lay on the ground, winded.

Barty leaned over him. "What did you do wrong?"

"I took your bait. Jumped left instead of right" He wheezed.

"True. But I meant before that. Early on in the fight. What did you do wrong?"

"I allowed you to put me on the defensive?"

"Also true. But why did that happen? What did you waste your time on?"

Harry just looked at him, getting his breath back.

"You vanished the rocks! You had a perfectly good shield, and you still took the time to vanish the rocks! I was vulnerable right then, attacking Draco, but you wasted your chance. Why?"

"I-I thought they would break my shield!"

"Even if they would've, they would've been slowed down by it. They wouldn't have damaged you, not really, and you might have been able to take me out"

"But-"

"Yeah, yeah. It would've hurt, but not too bad. You can't wait for a bloodless victory"

Barry walked over to Draco and spoke to him for a bit. After a few minutes, he announced again. "Ready? One, two, three"

By the time they were done for the day, they were sweating and covered in dozens of small cuts and bruises.

"You said it's Severus who's been training you guys, right?"

They nodded, too tired to speak.

"He's been going easy on you. I'll have a word with him. By the end of the year, I expect you each to be able to stand against me for at least a few minutes"

Groaning, they trudged back to the manor.

"A year of this!" Draco exclaimed, startling a peacock. "And Snape will be worse, mark my words!"

"Yeah. But it'll be worth it, won't it? If we get as good as they are?"

"I guess. It's just bloody annoying, getting our asses handed to us every day. And don't get me started on apparation!"

Harry snorted. Their failed attempts at learning how to apparate were beginning to frustrate him as well.

Every day, Lucius would take the boys to the Eastern Ballroom for a while. He had drawn a large circle on the ground, a good hundred meters away from where they would stand.

And every day, they would focus on the circle, trying to force themselves to appear in it.

So far, neither of them had managed, but Lucius assured them that it took time and that once they had managed to apparate for the first time, it would be much easier in the future.

In the meantime, they just practiced. It was starting to feel like they were spending all day on training. Although, they definitely were improving. They were lasting longer against Barty than they had at first, and they both were capable of casting at least Lumos wordlessly. Draco had managed to get the summoning charm down wordlessly as well and had moved on to trying to manage a stunner, while Harry still focused on summoning.

All in all, they needed a break. And the Quidditch finals was still almost a month away.

* * *

"I really can't thank you enough, Narcissa"

"Harry, dear. It's nothing, please. Don't make such a scene"

"It isn't nothing, you've gone to all this trouble!"

Narcissa hugged him tightly. "Harry, hosting a birthday party for you is no trouble at all. Go, celebrate"

Harry started walking away.

"Harry?"

He turned back to see her staring at him, her throat moving like she wanted to say something. Eventually, she asked. "My cousin. Will he be joining us today?"

Harry shook his head. "He doesn't feel up to the crowd. He wants to meet in a few days, get lunch together in Diagon"

She nodded slowly.

Harry walked away and joined his friends by the food.

There was a cake, which just so happened to be a life-sized replica of his head. It was pretty creepy, eating his own face, but damn did it taste good.

He slid into a group, winding his arm around Pansy's waist.

"Hi guys"

"Harry! Happy birthday! I gave your gift to the elf"

"Thanks, Daphne," he said, grinning at her, and leaned in to kiss Pansy.

She leaned away, just for a second, before moving her head towards his.

' _The fuck?'_

"Hey, Harry. Did you see the paper this morning?"

"What?"

Blaise looked a bit uncomfortable, before plunging onwards.

"Someone-burned down that place you lived in. It's all over the prophet, it was definitely a magical fire, they say"

"Really?" Harry tried to look surprised, but inside he was laughing hysterically.

' _If only you knew, Blaise'_

For a second, he thought he could smell the smoke.

"Yeah. Really. They say there were over fifty deaths!"

"Wow," he looked at Daphne. "Sorry Daph, But I think that beats your present"

They all laughed.

* * *

She squirmed under his tongue. He lightly rubbed her nub of flesh, making her moan.

His other hand roamed, feeling her curves, the indentation between them. He stroked her as he ran his tongue along her flesh.

Her legs started shaking, and as her juices flooded out Harry knew she was in the grips of ecstasy. The ecstasy that he had given her.

She arched her back, and with a shuddering moan, hissed out his name.

He stood up. An idle part of his mind wandered about what would happen if Narcissa walked in. His thoughts stopped when he looked down.

Her legs were still spread, invitingly. He could see the moisture hanging on her lips. Calling to him.

He wanted nothing more than to just do it. Stick it in. He could see her tensing up at his stare.

' _She knows what I want'_

He gripped his cock and took a step forward.

"Harry"

He stopped, her voice cutting through his reverie.

He looked at her.

"I-I can't. I'm not-not ready. Not for-for that"

' _Bitch! You're mine!'_

She moved, getting on her hands and knees in front of him. She came forwards until she was at the edge of the bed.

"But-but it's not the end of the world. There's other stuff I am ready for"

' _Fucking bitch!'_

She took his cock in her mouth, ass jiggling as he thrust forward.

He gripped her hair, used it to pull her forward until he could feel her breath against his skin.

She let out a choking noise.

He thrust again, pulling her forward.

Time stopped. There was nothing but sensation.

Her tongue caressed him, and he pulled her taut against him, letting out a cry as he released his seed.

He relaxed his grip, and she pulled off him, coughing a bit as she swallowed.

For a second he just stood there, basking in the afterglow and staring at the droplets leaking down her chin.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said in a monotone.

He sat down next to her, the bed pushing her up slightly as his weight was added.

He put his arm around her, and she flinched.

"Babe? Are you-alright?"

"Fine," She said, in the same monotone, face resolutely aimed away from him.

"Pansy? Babe, what's wrong?" He said nervously.

"Do you care about me?"

"I love you! Pansy, tell me what's wrong!"

She turned to him, and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Do you care about me, or just about my body?"

"I-of course I-"

"Cause it seems to me" she went on, ignoring his words totally, "that you just care about my body. You only tell me you love me once I've made you cum. You keep pushing, wanting to go further than I'm comfortable with, and-"

She burst into tears, great wracking sobs that shook her body.

"And-and you scare me sometimes. You-you look like-like you want to-"

She was almost crying too hard to speak.

"Like you want to hurt me. But-but only w-when you want to go further than I do"

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry said, thrown off his stride completely.

' _Liar'_

"So-so then w-why do you?"

"What?"

"Look!" She almost screamed, moving her shoulder towards him.

The scratches he had left stood out brightly against her pale skin.

"Why. If you don't want to hurt me, why do you? Why do you look like you want to?"

"I-"

"You look at me the same way you looked at that girl!"

Honestly puzzled, Harry asked "what girl?"

This seemed to infuriate Pansy. "That Ravenclaw! Sue! Remember!"

Harry nodded.

"I saw how you looked at her! The same way you looked at that rabbit when I found you that time! I can't have you looking at me like that, I can't! It-it-it freaks me out!"

She started sobbing again.

Snape's voice spoke in Harry's mind. ' _You may feel a heightened desire to cause her pain'_

He had brushed Snape off, thinking there was no way he would ever hurt Pansy.

Suddenly, Harry felt very cold all over.

"Pansy, I-"

"Please, Harry. Just...don't. I love you, but you scare me"

She started putting her clothes back on, sniffling away.

"Maybe-maybe we should just take a break"

' _Bitch! Don't you dare!'_

Harry cleared his mind.

"You're right," He said, fatigue filling his voice.

"Harry, I still-"

"I'll let you know when I have more control over myself," he said, and now he was the one speaking in a monotone.

A tide of bitterness rose in him at the sight of relief crossing her face.

"Still friends?" She said, quietly.

"I don't know what the fuck we are," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Harry-"

"Please. Just-go. Ok? Just go"

She walked out, shooting a regretful look back over her shoulder.

Harry collapsed back onto the bed, splaying his limbs out.

' _Fuck it. Fuck it all. I'll find someone else, someone who doesn't care if they think I'm crazy or not. Fuck her'_

* * *

"So Harry, how's your vacation been treating you?"

Harry looked away from his godfather's eager face.

' _Merlin, this is bloody awkward'_

They were sitting at Fortescue's, waiting while the owner sorted out their orders.

A few tables away sat a healer, carefully watching Sirius.

Sirius had explained that there would be a healer coming with him, that he wasn't quite ready to be out with Harry on his own yet.

But Harry hadn't been prepared for how damn weird it would be.

' _The Dark Lord said to form a relationship with him. Just don't get too involved'  
_

"Been ok. Had its ups and downs" he said, idly running his finger along the table. "We're going to the finals. Lucius got us tickets, in the top box! It's gonna be great!"

"I'm sure. Wish I could be there. How did the party go?"

"It was good," Harry said, not exactly enthusiastically.

"Just good?"

"The party was great," Harry said, sighing. "But, Pansy broke up with me"

Sirius clucked his tongue sympathetically. "Women. Hearts colder than a freezing charm. I remember my first break-up. Took me a while afterward, but I got back into it. You learn from your mistakes"

' _Yeah, right'_

"Other than that, what've you been up to?"

"Mostly just relaxing. Flying a lot, hanging out with mates. Draco and I've been practicing dueling, so that's been fun. Otherwise, not much. Just taking a break"

' _Two hours dueling practice a day with a dead man, at least half an hour trying to apparate, trying to cast spells wordlessly, meeting the Dark Lord every few days. Burning down my old home. Just taking a break is all'_

"Dueling? One day, I'll have to show you a thing or two"

"Yeah?"

' _No way you're better than Snape or Barty'_

Noticing Harry's incredulous look, Sirius chuckled. "You're looking at a man who survived fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, And even old Voldemort himself. At different times, of course"

Harry gaped at him.

Sirius laughed then. "It was par for the course, in the war. Most didn't survive those fights, though. You had to learn very quickly"

"I'm sure"

' _Maybe he could have something to teach me'_

"So what, you guys just been fighting each other? You need a teacher, otherwise, you won't improve"

"Actually, Snape's been helping us out with that. At school only, but still"

At the mention of Snape, Sirius' face darkened.

"Snape-"

"You know him?"

"You could say that. He's your head of house, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Sirius looked at him closely. "How's he been treating you?"

Puzzled, Harry answered. "Good? I mean, he doesn't show favoritism among Slytherins, but he's been great. Really helpful actually"

Sirius looked totally taken aback.

"Why? What did you think?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. I was at school with him"

Sirius' eyes took on a misty look of remembrance. Quickly, Harry tried to change the subject.

"Have they still been questioning you about Azkaban?"

Fortescue arrived with their ice creams before Sirius could answer. Harry got a large sundae, and Sirius got a simple chocolate ice cream.

"I think they're finished now. The last thing they were trying to find out is how I knew when the shifts changed. They try to keep them random, you know"

"Oh?"

' _Of course, I fucking know. I also know when exactly the next breakout will be. And it's gonna be big'  
_

"Yeah. They don't want people figuring out the routines. Makes it easier to try to break out in between shifts"

"So what did you tell them?"

Sirius swallowed a large spoonful before answering.

"I said, you spend twelve years in a place, you figure things out quickly. Like they used to change the routines every three months. So I got used to that"

There was silence for a bit. When Sirius next spoke, his voice was solemn.

"How are you feeling? It can't be easy, everyone knowing what you went through. And then, the place burning down"

' _It's not easy, but I chose it. And I laughed as those muggles screamed for rescue'_

"It's-weird. My friends-they didn't know details, most of them, but they knew it wasn't a good childhood. I just-I don't want people looking at me with pity. I don't want to be that guy"

Sirius was nodding encouragingly. Harry went on, surprised by how easy it was to talk.

"And when it burned down? I won't lie. I was happy. I mean, I didn't want everyone there to die, but-but it makes me feel better. Knowing that it's gone. If that makes me a bad person, well-"

"It doesn't".

Sirius seemed to think for a few moments before carrying on.

"I've had dreams. Not really nightmares, but close. About killing Peter. Ripping him to shreds. And-and I've dreamt about seeing the Wizengamot suffer. You know, they sent me to Azkaban without a trial? At least, not a real one. The healers, they say these dreams aren't healthy, but they're normal. To be expected. The important thing is just not to act on them"

' _Too late for that'_

"Enough of this morbid crap" Sirius said, slamming his hand on the table. "I owe you a birthday present. Thirteen years worth, in fact. Let's go shopping"

* * *

Harry arrived back at Malfoy Manor later that evening, clutching his brand new Firebolt.

' _Maybe making a relationship with this guy won't be all bad'_

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/ P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 3

The audience at Theo's initiation was small.

Theo's dad was there of course. So were Harry, Draco, Flint, Avery, and Barty.

Snape and Lucius were there too, standing off to one side, whispering to one another.

' _C'mon, Theo. Don't fuck this up'_

"Crucio"

Harry sagged in relief as the muggle screamed.

' _I knew you could do it'_

"Avada Kedavra"

While Theo knelt and swore his vows, Harry let his attention wander.

He looked at Theo's dad. The man was smiling, looking proud beyond belief. It tore at Harry's heart.

' _Would my father be proud? Of the things I've done?'_

' _Probably not. But it doesn't matter. If I ever knew him, maybe it would. But I didn't. So it doesn't'_

He watched as Theo's father hugged him, whispering something in his ear. Theo nodded, looking up into his father's face.

' _Maybe I don't have a real family, but I've got bonds as tight as one'_

"I knew you could do it," he said, voicing aloud his earlier thoughts while clapping Theo on the back.

"Yeah? So why'd you look so worried?"

He was saved from having to answer when all the others started coming over to congratulate Theo, and to welcome him.

Still standing on the dais, the Dark Lord watched, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"Lucius. You will ensure that you are seen at the match, yes?"

"Yes, my lord. We will be in the Top Box, along with Fudge and other officials"

"Good. You will be staying at the campsite until the next morning, correct?"

"Yes, my lord. Unless my lord wishes for-"

"No. That will work perfectly. Make sure there is no one in the tent other than the boys, throughout the night"

"I will, my-"

"Once our compatriots are freed," The Dark Lord continued, overriding Lucius completely, "I will be placing the Fidelius upon our headquarters. I, of course, will be Secret Keeper. As such, I will inform you of the secret"

"My lord, thank you for-"

"Your Mark will burn. I will be in your tent five minutes later. Disguised, of course. If there is anyone there not of our family, you will be responsible for taking care of their corpse"

Lucius nodded.

"Very well. I will be seeing you then"

Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, Lucius and Draco stood to leave. Harry, however, remained sitting.

"My lord?"

His head turned to Harry.

"Black told me the Aurors were questioning him about his escape. They want to make their shifts less regular. So that people can't make plans based on the shift changes"

"Yes. But they will only be implementing these changes in their routines after the World Cup. Nevertheless, thank you, Harry"

* * *

Harry had thought he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the match. He had been sure his mind would be far too occupied by thoughts of what would be happening at Azkaban while the game was occurring.

He had been totally wrong.

Practically from the moment, they arrived at the campsite his attention had been grabbed by all the dazzling sights around him. The enormous marquees, the music. The strange smells coming from within those tents.

It had been like going to Diagonal Alley for the first time, again.

Lucius had given them a stern lecture about how under no circumstances were they to attempt to apparate. They had both managed it a few times by that point, but it was illegal without a license. Even though Lucius would be able to ensure they received no trouble for it, they would still be drawing attention to themselves. Of course, neither Harry nor Draco were quite comfortable enough with apparition to try it when there were people around.

Lucius also made sure to warn the boys against doing magic outside of their tent.

"Being seen as ignoring the Ministry's laws, idiotic as they may be, will not help our cause"

Even so, when the Weasley's arrived at their box, Harry came dangerously close to drawing his wand. Particularly after the look, Granger gave him.

Still, the game was amazing. It was Quidditch like Harry had never even imagined. The teams worked together in such harmony, that they turned the game into an almost flawless work of art.

It was such a wonder to watch, that even though it ended in such a spectacular way, with Krum catching the snitch and Lynch crash landing, Harry felt disappointed that it was over.

Of course, Draco and he stayed up half the night talking about the game. Going over the whole match, point by point.

"You think you'll ever be able to do that Wronski Feint?"

Draco looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe. I don't know, I wouldn't want to try it unless I was really sure I could manage it. You saw Lynch"

"Yeah"

' _I bet I could pull it off'_

Lucius walked into the lounge, where the two boys were sitting.

"Five minutes," he said, rubbing his arm slightly.

' _Merlin! I can't believe I forgot!'_

"Has there been any news?" Draco asked eagerly.

Lucius shook his head. "We'll find out shortly"

Exactly five minutes later, the blandest person Harry had ever seen walked into the tent.

He was just totally unremarkable. Average height, not fat, but not super skinny either. Short brown hair, and brown eyes. Totally nondescript.

At his appearance, Lucius bowed. Harry and Draco followed his example.

' _Wow. How many people saw this guy walking, and had no idea it was the Dark Lord?'_

"My lord. It went according to plan?"

"Perfectly"

Even his voice was bland. No one would ever suspect this man of being the most powerful wizard alive.

"And how are they? Are they-"

"Rookwood seems as if he wasn't even in Azkaban. The rest of them were all affected, to some degree or another. Bellatrix and Antonin have taken it the best, Rodolphus and Travers the worst. We will only know with a certainty once the healers are finished their work"

"Has Gregorovitch been complying?"

"He has. You may need to collect some ingredients for him. I will discuss it with you all tomorrow. Harry, Draco. Give me a few drops of blood"

Two glass vials hovered over to them, along with two small knives. None of that stuff had been there a moment before.

Harry cut his fingertip, dripping the blood into the vial. Beside him, Draco did the same.

"Excellent. If you come to headquarters alone before you have received your Marks, you will have to present your blood in place of the Mark"

They nodded as the vials flew back to the Dark Lord.

"The headquarters of the Death Eaters is located in a large manor, on top of a hill overlooking the Muggle village of Little Hangleton"

It was like a light had gone off in Harry's brain. Suddenly, he could remember standing outside the Dark Lord's home, looking at the imposing building while he spoke to Lucius.

"I am expecting you to be there at two o'clock tomorrow. Do not disappoint me"

With that, the Dark Lord turned and strode out of their tent.

* * *

"You will be introduced to some of my released followers. Those who are at least functional"

All the Hogwarts Death Eaters were there. Flint, Avery, Theo, Draco, and Harry.

"Afterward, I will be meeting with you all to discuss what you will be doing during this year. Come"

They followed him down a passage Harry hadn't even seen before, stopping just outside a large door. The Dark Lord knocked and immediately entered, not waiting for a response.

Barty was inside, talking to three people.

The Dark Lord pointed to them, one by one and announce their names.

"Barty Crouch, Jr"

Barty gave a little wave and tipped back an imaginary hat.

"Augustus Rookwood"

The tall, pockmarked wizard simply nodded at them.

"Antonin Dolohov"

The burly wizard with a long face winked at them. Although he seemed to have a twitch in his eye, so he might not have reacted at all.

"Bellatrix Lestrange"

Her hair shone with a dark fire. She kept her heavily lidded eyes focused on the Dark Lord.

"My followers. My loyal, trustworthy friends. Meet our youngest members"

He named them all, starting with Flint, and ending with Harry.

Dolohov twitched incredibly hard at Harry's name, while Bellatrix jumped up.

"Potter? My lord, he-"

Barty just laughed as the Dark Lord explained.

"Bella. He is one of us. He has proven it, just as you have. I am as sure of his loyalties as I am of yours"

She looked unsure for a second, before throwing her head back and cackling madly.

' _And she's one of the ones doing well?'_

"My lord, truly you are capable of anything! Who would have ever believed!"

She cackled again.

"Indeed. What have the healers said?"

Rookwood answered, sounding bored. "They're going to be placing us on nutrition potions. They have exercises, physical and mental, for us to do. They don't seem so sure about the others"

Rage flashed across the Dark Lord's face.

"We shall see" he hissed. "What of your wands?"

"Gregorovitch claims they will be prepared within a week. For all of us, that is. In the meantime, the wands my lord gave us from the guards are serviceable"

"Good. Keep me informed"

On that note, the Dark Lord left the room, Harry, and the other students following.

They ended up in a room that was clearly designed for meetings. A large oak table ran down the length of it, with a throne at the end.

Harry was motioned to sit on the seat directly to the Dark Lord's right, with Draco on the other side.

"As you are all aware by now, the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year. As such, there will be increased security at the school. Certainly, they will add security, now that some of our members have been freed. You are to do nothing to draw attention to yourselves. You will appear to be nothing more than regular students. Is that clear?"

Once they had all answered in the affirmative, he went on.

"It is of the utmost importance that no clue, no hint is given of my return. I will be most displeased with whoever does so"

Someone gulped loudly.

' _Idiot'_

"Furthermore, I have been told that Dumbledore has hired Alastor Moody as your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor"

The Dark Lord's lips curled as he named their subject.

"He is an extremely dangerous man. Do nothing of any sort to bring his attention upon you. I know that amongst the Durmstrang students, there are those who have sworn to join us. If any of them are foolish, speaking in public about us or about me, they will be dealt with"

The Dark Lord's gleaming eyes fixed upon Harry. "You, Harry will deal with them. None of them know of your allegiance, none of them have even met me"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Find more recruits for me in Hogwarts," he said, focusing his attention in the group as a whole once again. "At the end of this year, my return will be revealed. I want our ranks to swell! The more of us inside Hogwarts, the better. Particularly those in their sixth and seventh years, but if there is someone younger who would be capable of holding their tongue, bring them to my attention. Dismissed. Harry and Draco, stay"

The room was silent until the door finally shut again.

"You have been meeting with Severus for training once a week. You will be meeting three times a week as of now. By the end of the year, I expect you to be able to face off against an Auror and win. I will also be testing your Occlumency then. Harry, if Dumbledore wishes to meet with you, do so, even if it means missing a session with Severus. And I want you two to watch the others. Ensure that my orders are being carried out. Ensure that none of them disregard my wishes"

A shiver passed through Harry at those words.

"You will both stay at Hogwarts over the winter break. I understand they will be hosting a Ball. Be there. Harry" He turned his visage upon Harry again. "If any of the Durmstrang students require punishment, confirm with their Headmaster that they belong to me. If he raises any issues, remind him that you stand higher than he does"

"Yes, my lord" Harry said, with Draco echoing his words.

The Dark Lord studied them for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. Expect orders to be relayed through Severus. And do not cause me to regret placing trust in you. Dismissed"

* * *

Voldemort watched the two boys leave his presence. He hadn't failed to notice the minute flash of excitement in Harry's eyes when the boy was given his orders. When trust had been placed in him.

' _Yes. He will do well. The child of prophecy will serve me well'_

It was fitting, really, for fate itself to bend to his will. He, who had wielded power unheard of for centuries. He, who had looked into the abyss and dragged it into his service.

His return was drawing nearer, and the wizarding world was not prepared in the least.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I OWN NOTHING. MOST OF DUMBLEDORE'S SPEECH IS COPIED FROM THE BOOK. I STILL OWN NONE OF IT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Platform 9 and 3/4 was teeming with security. The Aurors and hit wizards swarmed all over the place and watched everyone with beady eyes as if expecting the escaped Death Eaters to jump out of some kid's trunk.

'They really don't think of them as human. As if they could be up to attacking this early after getting out of Azkaban'

While Narcissa hugged Draco, Lucius clasped Harry's hand within his.

"I hope this year goes well, Harry. I will probably visit at some point, but it's all up in the air at the moment"

"I'm looking forward"

"Just-keep your head down. Be careful. You and Draco both. Don't draw unwanted attention"

"We won't. The-He already spoke to us about that"

Lucius studied Harry for a moment.

"You stand high in His eyes. I'm proud of you. Any parent would be"

Something seemed to block Harry's throat. He nodded, unwilling to speak.

Lucius clapped him on the back before walking over to where Narcissa was finishing talking to Draco. She swapped places with him, coming over to hug Harry.

"Be careful" she whispered. "I don't know what I would do if either of you-if either of you was taken from me"

"Don't worry. That's not going to happen. I promise you"

She stood up, wiping at her eyes.

"Make sure you keep that promise"

"I will"

"Come, Harry! We need to get on already"

Narcissa smiled weakly as Harry turned, pulling his trunk behind him, and joined her son.

She stood next to her husband as the train bellowed steam and its pistons fired up. They stood, watching as it pulled off into the distance.

"They'll be fine" he whispered to her.

"I know. It's just that-everything's changing, so fast. Isn't it?"

Lucius nodded.

"They'll be fine" he repeated. "Come, let's go home"

With a sharp crack, they disapparated.

* * *

The train had started moving. It shook under Harry's feet as he and Draco made their way towards their usual compartment.

"This is why I hate getting on this thing so late" Draco said, as a few first years ran past, almost knocking over his trunk. "Much better to just get here early, get a good seat before it starts"

"Yeah". A compartment door swung open just behind Harry, forcing him to pull his trunk forward. "It's so annoying"

"Hey"

They turned around, to see Flint standing just outside the newly opened compartment.

"Hey"

"Listen" he dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I was thinking. What about Montague?"

"Not now!" Draco hissed.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. But it could work. Ask Snape"

"Cool. Cool" Flint looked abashed and scurried back to his seat.

They carried on walking towards their compartment.

'Why do we have to sit in the furthest fucking place? Merlin'

Harry could see people pointing him out to their friends. Through open doors and windows, he heard his name mentioned. Along with words such as "muggles", "orphanage", "abuse", and "arson".

'I knew this would happen when I agreed to that article. Fuck. I wish there had been a better way'

Draco turned to him and started saying something. He cut off as they heard a snatch of conversation through an open door ahead.

"Such a shame you couldn't come, Neville! It was amazing! You should have seen Krum, he's a genius!"

'Ah. Weasley. What else could brighten up my day but hearing his voice?'

Harry would have been perfectly happy to just walk on past Weasley's compartment, but Draco had a wicked grin on his face.

Harry nodded.

They walked into the compartment just in time for Weasley to say: "and we were in the Top Box, too! Best seats in the place!"

"For the first and last time in your life. I mean, you can only sell all of your possessions once, right?" Draco drawled.

"I don't know," Harry said, causing all the faces in the room to turn to him. "I mean, how much could they have gotten for all their stuff in the first place?"

"Leave him alone!" Granger cried shrilly. Harry just looked at her.

Weasley's ears glowed bright red, and his sister put her head down next to him. Longbottom watched, eyes wide, looking like nothing more than a frightened rabbit.

"Planning on entering, Weasley?" Draco asked, snidely. "You know, eternal glory and fame"

"What are you talking about?" Weasley growled.

"You don't know?" Draco chortled. He turned to Harry. "He honestly doesn't know!"

'He looks like Christmas has come early'

"I mean" he turned back towards Weasley, "you've only got a brother and a father working in the Ministry. Harry, when did father tell us?"

"Easter time, I think?"

"Then again, they probably don't talk about important things around your family"

"You can never trust a blood traitor," Harry said, shaking his head in mock consternation.

That seemed to be enough for Weasley. He jumped up, face now matching his hair, and drew his wand.

Harry already had his in his hand.

"Not so fast Weasley," he said, twirling it around his fingers. "Don't you remember last time I had to deal with you?"

"Must be convenient" Weasley spluttered out, "having a sob story to get you out of trouble. Just because you had a shitty childhood, doesn't mean-"

Maybe he realized he had gone too far, or maybe he noticed the look on Harry's face. Either way, Weasley stopped talking suddenly, shame and anger written across his face.

"What did you say?" Harry hissed.

Weasley started saying something, hands raised in a conciliatory gesture. Harry couldn't hear what he said. Blood pounded in his ears, and white-hot rage blinded him.

He growled out an incantation, and a blasting hex knocked Weasley off of his feet.

He flew backward, hit the train wall, and crumpled on the floor.

"What the fuck did you say?"

As he advanced on Weasley's prone form, a part of his mind heard Granger shout "Expellia-"

He spun on her, shouting out another blasting hex. It didn't hit her as cleanly, but it still knocked her off balance and made her drop her wand.

Snarling, he turned his wand on Weasley. "Praefoco"

At first, there was no visible sign of the curse working. Harry kept his wand trained on Weasley, and after a few seconds, the redhead started letting out choking noises and began scratching at his neck.

"RON! STOP IT!"

He turned his wand on Weasley's sister and growled out yet another blasting hex. She flew backward, the back of her head smashing straight into Longbottom's face.

Dimly, he heard Draco call his name.

He pointed his wand at Weasley again, cutting off the gasps for air. The boy stared at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

He kept his wand on Weasley. By now, his neck was a dark, mottled color, and his face was starting to purple. His hands clenched at his throat as if to tear away the invisible force choking him. His legs beat out a mad tattoo.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, over his shoulder. He spun around, to see Draco facing him, his own wand as well as Draco's pointing at him.

"Out. Now"

Harry looked into Draco's furious eyes.

'Fuck you!'

"Give me back my wand"

"Harry, get out of here. Come-"

"Draco, give me back my fucking wand"

Draco ran. Harry gave chase, ending up in an empty compartment. As soon as he followed Draco in, he was hit with a full-body bind. He fell, and Draco stood over him.

"What the fuck was that?! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Harry tried to speak, to shout back, but his mouth wouldn't move.

"You could have killed him! What part of keeping a low profile weren't you listening to?"

'Fuck you!' But the thought didn't carry the same venom as it had before. Slowly, cold realization was seeping in.

"Clear your fucking mind, mate"

'Fuck' Harry thought, horrified. 'What have I done? Oh, fuck. This is bad, this is bad'

"You are seriously out of line, Harry. Calm the fuck down, ok?"

'I'm fucked. I've-oh God, I've really fucked up'

"I'm going to take the body bind off, ok? Just-just don't be all mental. Otherwise, I'll stun you, ok? Just breath. Finite"

"Oh shit, Draco, we've got to go back, we've got to obliviate them, fuck, oh-"

"Harry. Breath"

Harry did so, slowly standing up before slumping on the bench.

"Fuck. Draco, what are we gonna do? I mean-"

"Just breath, ok? Let me think"

Harry did, horrible images of him being expelled and sent to Azkaban coming to his mind.

'What if they interrogate me? Fuck, I can't stand up to that! Fuck, fuck, fuck!'

"We can't obliviate them. I mean, I've never done it, have you?"

"No, but I know the theory, and-"

"And if you fuck it up it'll be a lot worse. No, obliviation is right out. We could leave it, hope they don't say anything?"

Harry shook his head. "They'll need the hospital wing. We can't just leave it"

"Listen. Even if they talk, father and Snape will get us out of serious trouble"

Hope blossomed in Harry's heart.

"You think so?" He whispered.

Draco looked confident. "Of course. Father's on the board of governors"

'God, I hope that will be enough. The Dark Lord is still gonna be pissed. I'm fucked. I'm totally fucked'

"We could still try apologizing," Draco said, lips curled in distaste. "I mean, that way, if they do talk about it, we can pass it off as a heat of the moment thing-"

"That's what it was! I wouldn't have done that if I had thought about it! I mean, fuck!"

"I know, I know. And you need to sort that shit out. You knew you would get comments when the article ran, you told me so!"

"Yeah, But I still wasn't prepared"

"Harry" Draco sighed. "You need to be. You're my best mate, but I can't cover for you every time. If this type of thing keeps happening, father won't be able to either, no matter how well-connected he is"

"I know," Harry said quietly, as shame and fear crunched his stomach. He stood up, Draco right behind him.

"I'm not giving you your wand back. Not till we're out of that room"

Harry nodded mutely.

* * *

The compartment they had fought in was empty. It was an absolute mess. A bunch of students were congregated outside it, talking and looking at the overturned trunks and spilled food. Dread clenched Harry's innards as he heard a prefect saying something about students getting hurt fighting, and having to take an emergency portkey to Hogwarts.

"That's it," He said to Draco, as they settled back into their empty compartment, "I'm fucked"

"You're not," Draco said, although he didn't look as confident as he had earlier.

"Draco," Harry said, putting his face in his hands, "I almost killed him. I don't know how badly I hurt the others. They had to take a fucking emergency portkey. I didn't even know there was one on this train"

"Makes sense. I mean, they can't just leave us cooped up here with no way to get help"

Harry didn't move.

"Harry, relax. You'll be ok. They won't expel you, you're the Boy-Who-Lived for Merlin's sake!"

Harry let out a jagged laugh. Draco went on. "You'll probably get detentions and lose us a bunch of points. But there's no way they'll expel you"

It was the most uncomfortable train ride of Harry's life. Draco spent the whole time trying to cheer Harry up, promising him he wouldn't be expelled, while Harry just sat there, unmoving. Images filled his head, of his wand being snapped, of him being chained to a chair in front of the Wizengamot. Of the Dark Lord turning his rage upon him.

At one point, Theo came looking for them. He walked into their compartment and started saying something, but Draco quickly waved him away.

When the train finally pulled to a stop, Harry and Draco got into a carriage. Harry turned a morose face toward the Hogwarts express as the carriage began moving towards the castle.

'Would they send me back on it? Where would I even go?'

Draco only broke the silence as they were pulling towards the castle.

"Look," he said, voice cracking. "Snape's there. It's gonna be ok, Harry"

They got out of the carriage, right in front of where Snape was standing.

"Harry, with me"

"Sir, I-"

He silenced Draco with a look.

Harry walked behind Snape, his stomach turning more and more leaden with each step. They ended up in Snape's office, where he sat at his desk and stared at Harry, eyes glittering coldly.

"Granger had broken ribs. Miss Weasley had a fractured collarbone. Longbottom had a broken nose and a concussion. Weasley will need to be in the hospital wing for several days. He almost died. He has severe bruising, and injuries to his vocal chords and trachea. Explain yourself"

Harry swallowed, "I-He-"

"Tell me, how many times must I repeat myself before it can penetrate your thick skull? Do you require me to lead you by the hand? I was under the impression that you were not a child. I see I was wrong"

"I-I got angry. I couldn't control myself. I could think, and-"

"Exactly! I have told you time and time again to learn to control your emotions, but you ignore my advice! How am I to help you if you will not pay heed? How am I to guide you if you act as foolish as an infant?"

Shame filled Harry.

"What am I meant to do?" He whispered. "When I'm so angry, that I can't think? That I can't clear my mind, I can't decide what to do?"

"I told you!" Snape slapped a hand on his desk. "I told you to take time for yourself every single day! You didn't listen!"

"I-I was busy"

"No excuses! The only reason you are not being expelled is that Dumbledore feels guilt with regards to you! The only reason legal action will not be taken against you is that Weasley is stupidly noble enough to accept that he egged you on!"

Warmth filled Harry at those words. "I-I'm not being expelled?"

"You should be" Snape sighed. "You almost murdered a fellow student. You should be expelled. You won't be. However, Dumbledore will be meeting with you. Tonight, in fact. I hope you have thought of what you're going to say"

"Just that I was too angry to think, and that I didn't even realize what I was doing. But-"

"And when he asks where you learned that spell from?"

Harry just looked ahead mutely.

Snape shook his head. "Idiot. You don't think" he cleared his throat and spoke louder. "Last year, I gave you a permission slip for the restricted section. While in there, you browsed some of the other books. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Why were you so angry?"

"He-Weasley, he mocked me about the orphanage. I just snapped. And I-"

"Yes. That could work. Dumbledore will accept that. You need to play it up. Tell him how angry you've been since the article ran, how Weasley's mention of it caused your anger to override your self-control. How terrible you felt once you realized what you had done. If you manage to play this off, he will not suspect you. And your Master's fury will not be directed at you"

"He-He knows?"

"He will, when next I report to him"

"Do you have to?" Harry said, hating the whinging tone his voice had taken on.

Snape looked at him implacably.

"I have no choice in the matter" his voice softened slightly. "I do not believe he will be too angry with you. You have served him very well, and this is only your first mistake"

'I hope you're right. Oh god, I hope you're right'

"But you must understand this. I've said it before, and you seem to have been incapable of accepting it. If you do not learn to control yourself, you will be of no use to him. A few seconds longer under that spell, and you would have caused irreparable damage to Weasley. Where would you be then? And if this type of thing keeps occurring, you will surely end in Azkaban. And mark my words, you will gladly prefer Azkaban to your Lord's fury. This is not a game"

"I know it isn't"

"So why do you persist in acting as if it is? I'm warning you now. The next time you pull a stunt like this, I will not be there to save you. Perhaps then you will understand that your actions have consequences"

"That won't be necessary, sir. I promise"

"Won't it? I'm beginning to think it is the only way you will learn"

Harry kept his face focused on the floor until he could feel the burning shame begin to recede.

"You will be meeting with Dumbledore after the feast. The password is honeyed wasps. He will tell you further about your detentions"

"I hate him"

"Dumbledore?"

"It's his fault, all of this. He sent me to live with muggles, let me live in that place"

"He knows that. Which is why he wants to try to stop you from hating him"

Harry snorted. "As if"

"It would be very beneficial if he would believe that he is successful in that goal. Lead him on. And you will be apologizing to all those you attacked, and to Weasley when he is out of the Hospital Wing. Make it seem sincere"

"I will"

Snape studied him for a moment. "If you pull this off correctly, it could end up being beneficial. If Dumbledore believes you have truly worked through your anger at him, he will be far less likely to suspect you. Just be intelligent about it. You're a Slytherin. Act like it"

Snape stood up. "Now come. We have probably already missed the Sorting"

* * *

They had missed the Sorting. Harry sidled into his seat next to Draco, more grateful than ever that the Slytherin table was close to the entrance.'If I had to walk across the whole room...'

"So," Blaise asked the second Harry sat down. "What did Snape say? I'm guessing you're not kicked out, but-"

Harry looked around at all the curious faces. Pansy was studiously not looking at him. Draco just shrugged apologetically before interrupting Blaise. "Everyone heard rumors. Figured it's better they knew the truth, instead of whatever half-baked bullshit Finnegan was saying"

"What did he say?" Harry asked, curious despite himself.

"According to him, you Crucio'd Weasley"

Harry had to laugh at that.

"Yeah, that never happened. Meeting Dumbledore tonight, he's gonna discuss my punishment with me. Snape said he thinks it'll be detentions, so not too bad"

Daphne snickered.

"Only you, Harry. Nearly kill a Gryffindor and you get detention"

"Yeah," He said, shifting uncomfortably, before diving into the food and ignoring all the other conversation entirely.

He finished eating still a few minutes before the speech would begin. He noticed Dumbledore looking at him gravely, and turned his face to look at the man to Dumbledore's right. His face was covered in scars. His nose looked like someone had taken a chunk out of it. One of his eyes was clearly fake and kept rolling around, stopping for a few seconds here and there. When he raised a hip-flask to his lips, Harry noticed that he was missing fingers.

'Must be Moody. Merlin, he looks like he's fought a lot'

Silence fell across the hall as Dumbledore stood up.

So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Firstly, I would like to welcome my dear friend, the celebrated auror Alastor Moody to Hogwarts. He has graciously agreed to spend the first year of his retirement passing on his wealth of knowledge as your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor"

There was polite applause, as Moody scowled at the crowd.

"What happened to Lupin?" Daphne asked.

"He's gonna be helping my godfather out. They don't want him to be living alone once he's released, so Lupin volunteered"

Harry stopped talking when Dumbledore went on.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below the third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Ignoring the muttering this piece of information caused, Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Gasps filled the room as people started talking. Dumbledore raised his voice slightly.

"Some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

There was some mumbling in the hall at that piece of news.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger"

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize"

Far more excited muttering filled the room then.

But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words,- "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen"

Harry distinctly heard someone further down his table say "fuck that"

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore looked straight at Harry and nodded his head slightly. Harry stood up, heading out before the rush.

"Good luck" Draco whispered as he walked out.

* * *

"Good evening, Harry"

"Good evening"

Dumbledore templed his fingers, peering at Harry over them. "You know why you are here"

Harry nodded.

"Please, Harry. Tell me what happened"

"I-we were walking past their compartment. Draco said something, and Weasley said something back. So I said something, and Weasley- he said something about my childhood" the words tumbled out of Harry's mouth. He looked Dumbledore in the eye, expecting to feel the man trying to read his mind. But he didn't.

"And then?" Dumbledore said quietly. Harry noticed some of the portraits seemed to be craning their necks to hear. One witch had actually dropped into the portrait below her and was making no effort to hide her eavesdropping.

"And then I-I lost control, sir"

"When you say you lost control, what exactly do you mean?"

"It's just- I was so angry. I've been so angry ever since that article came out, and when Weasley said that it just tipped me over. I just didn't think, not at all"

"Harry" Dumbledores voice was weighed down with pain. "I understand that you're upset. I truly, truly do. But your actions today- they were terrible. Mr. Weasley was seriously injured"

"I know," Harry said, wringing his hands, "and I'm sorry! I wish I hadn't done that! But I wasn't thinking! I couldn't think, not then! I just wanted to hurt him!"

"My dear boy. Your anger is justified. You were hurt, you suffered greatly. But your anger is dangerous. It can and will turn you into a bitter, lonely, hateful man if it does not end you up in Azkaban. Unless you learn to deal with it. Unless you learn to control it"

Dumbledore paused for a minute, blinking his long eyelashes.

"Mr. Weasley did not cause your suffering. He had no hand in it. He has been raised in a warm, loving family. He has no possible frame of reference for understanding what you went through. He made an extremely foolish and hurtful comment, without knowing what effect it would have on you. He did not deserve your anger to be turned upon him"

Dumbledore looked at Harry directly. "Tell me, Harry. Do you feel angry at me?"

Harry nodded, causing one of the portraits to gasp.

"The audacity! Albus, you should-"

"Not now, Simon. Not now. Harry. I deserve your anger. I severely wronged you. And I hope one day you will be able to feel something other than anger towards me"

'Again with this bullshit. I don't care what you think!'

"Do you enjoy feeling angry?"

"No," Harry said, sullenly.

"I am going to give you a choice. What happened earlier, with Mr. Weasley cannot simply be ignored. I could assign you detention after detention, remove hundreds of house points. I could ban you from Hogsmeade, I could force you to assist Mr. Filch in his duties. I could suspend or even expel you"

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "But none of that would truly help you. You could be a wonderful, happy man. A tremendous asset to our society. You have so much potential, so much to give. You could truly change the world. But you need to change yourself, first. You need to learn to control your anger. And so, here is your choice. Either I assign a punishment to you, which will truly not assist you in becoming all that you could be. Or, you could see a mind-healer once a week. He would come into Hogwarts, and you would meet with him in private. No one would have to know. Of course, Professor Snape and I would be checking in with him, to follow up on your progress, but other than that, no-one would know"

Dumbledore looked at him, unspoken plea burning in his eyes.

"Please, Harry. You can be so much. This will help you"

"I'm not crazy," he said quietly.

"No, you are not. And this will help ensure that you do not become so"

'Do it. It'll make it easier to convince him you're better. And maybe it actually will help. That would be good'

"I'll do it. Meet the mind-healer, I mean"

Dumbledore smiles, looking every inch a congenial grandfather again.

"Excellent. Professor Snape will inform you once the details are finalized. I also expect you to apologize to those you fought with"

"I will"

Dumbledore nodded. "One more thing. The spell you used. Where did you learn it?"

Heart racing, Harry stuttered a bit as he answered. "In the restricted section"

"You received permission for the books that contain that spell?"

Harry shook his head. "But Professor Snape gave me permission for a potions book, and I was just curious, and well" he shrugged, looking down.

"Ah, curiosity. It can often be applauded. After all, curiosity is what has led us to new frontiers of knowledge. But some things are better to remain in the realm of curiosity, and not in the realm of acquired knowledge. And Harry, I understand well the pull of the Dark Arts. The pull of all forbidden knowledge, in fact. But please, Harry. Be wary of such branches of magic. They can twist one away from all vestiges of humanity"

As Harry was standing to leave, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Would you like to continue our meetings from last year, Harry?"

"I-not now, sir. I just can't-not yet"

"Of course. Of course. When you feel ready, I will be here"

* * *

Dumbledore stared morosely at his office door. Behind him, the portraits of Headmasters and Headmistresses past tried to gain his attention.

Somehow though, terrible as the conversation had been, he felt hope. This truly could be the turning point in Harry's life.

'Perhaps he simply needed to explode, before being able to put himself back together'

And if he was right about Voldemort being back, it could not happen too soon.

* * *

Lying in bed, Harry found his mind whirring with non-stop thoughts.

He had already told Draco what the outcome had been with Dumbledore. He told him the truth. Everyone else would simply be told that he was sitting in detention on a weekly basis.

'This could actually work. Like Snape said, I can really make Dumbledore think I've moved past my hatred of him. In fact-brilliant! When I ask him for lessons again, he'll see that as a positive sign!'

'But what about the mind-healer? If he's gonna be reporting back to Dumbledore, he'll know if I'm actually changing or not. Fuck. This isn't gonna be easy'

Eventually, troubled thoughts gave way to a thin, troubled sleep.

All in all, it wasn't the best start to the school year.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

"So, what you got this morning?"

"Free first period, then Runes. We've all got double Defence after lunch. What about you?"

Draco looked at his timetable. "Magical Creatures, then Runes"

"You think you managed to catch up?"

"I dunno. I mean, I passed the test to join this year, and you said I'm doing ok, but-"

"Yeah. It's not easy stuff. Still, though, it's more useful than Divination"

"You could say that again. That Trelawney bint wouldn't know a prophecy if it hit her in the face"

Harry shrugged.

"At least the week's pretty chilled, overall. Shouldn't be too bad"

Harry groaned. "That's cause you don't have my Wednesdays. Double Arithmancy, History, and Herbology! And then Theory and Astronomy that night!"

"But you like Arithmancy and Theory?"

"Yeah, But they're still exhausting classes. And we're meeting Snape three times a week, and you just know he's gonna give us lots of practice to do. And I've got those fucking 'detentions'!"

"When're they gonna be?"

"I don't know yet. Hopefully in a free period, when everyone else is in class. Guess I'll find out"

Just then, the bell rang.

"See you later," Draco said, as he joined the crowd heading out. Harry stayed in his place for a few minutes longer, debating about whether he should go over the first chapter of the Runes textbook again.

' _Screw it. Snape says I should do stuff I like. I'm going to fly. Besides, I read it over the summer. I'll be fine'_

Flying just for the hell of it was totally different to playing Quidditch. In Quidditch, no matter how much he loved the game, there was always an element of stress. An overarching goal forcing his moves. But just flying alone, jetting over the lake and around the forest, Harry found his mind was set free. Stress seemed to drip off of him with his sweat.

' _Damn. Snape was totally right. I need to do this more often. Especially if there's no quidditch this year'_

Looking at his watch, he yelped and rushed to land.

He barely had time for a quick shower and ran into the Runes classroom seconds before the bell went off, without even drying his hair.

"Welcome back, class. I trust you all had an enjoyable summer?"

"Now, I believe you all have a good enough grasp on runic languages for us to be able to move onwards. We will begin learning about the uses of runes in magic. As you all know, runes have many advantages over classical spells. They can last far longer, they can be used in far more variable ways. However, runes cannot always be used. If a rune is used at a time when it should not be, it can have any effect from doing nothing whatsoever, to blowing up in your face. Obviously, we'd like to avoid such situations. Therefore, we're going, to begin with, discussing how runes are used at all"

Quill poised, Harry waited for Babbling to continue.

"Just like a wand, runes are a conduit for magic. When using a wand, rules must be obeyed. The wand must be moved in specific ways, the wand must be pointed in a specific direction. And just as these rules have exceptions, so to the rules governing rune magic have exceptions. I want to make it perfectly clear, however. You are not to attempt any rune magic without a teacher presiding over you. It is extremely dangerous. You will not be given any practical work for homework until after your OWL year. Even then, your assignments will be specifically chosen so as to have the least possibility of going wrong. Is that understood?"

Once the chorus of yes's died out, Babbling continued.

"Now, as a general rule, runic magic is performed when a witch or wizard carves a rune into an object and channels their magic into said rune. While doing so, they must have in mind the desired effect, and in some cases may even require an incantation. Once successfully performed, the rune will remain active indefinitely. This is one of the advantages of runic magic over wand magic. Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What happens if the rune is later erased?"

"Good question. If a rune is erased while it is still active, it can result in a large magical discharge. This can cause absolutely nothing to occur, or it could have terribly catastrophic effects. I know of a case, nearly fifty years ago, where a witch accidentally erased a rune. The very oxygen in the air around it caught fire. She didn't survive"

' _Ok. No messing around with runes'_

"This is why runes are usually carved on materials that will last. As a general rule, runes are never to be carved on something that will lose its form. Also, runes will often be paired with a rune that renders them unchangeable"

Once everyone had finished writing, she continued.

"There is another form of runic magic, most famously used by the ancient Scandinavians. They would carve runes into pieces of wood, and throw those onto the floor, causing the rune to take effect. This was often used in battle. We will eventually learn more about that form of rune usage, but for now, we will focus on the more common method. Let us begin by discussing the rune Dagaz, and it's uses in providing magical forms of light"

* * *

"Wow. That was intense"

"Yeah. I told you it'd be. But it was cool, no?"

"For sure. Way, way better than Divination. I think I actually learned something today"

Harry started laughing at Draco's tone of wonderment. He stopped, however, cut short when he noticed a pair of Gryffindors walking down a staircase.

"Draco, I'll meet you at lunch. Just need to take care of something"

Draco followed Harry's gaze.

"Harry-" he said, a warning note filling his voice.

"Don't worry. I need to apologize to them. Might as well do it now, when there aren't tons of people around"

"Fine. Just-don't lose it"

Harry walked over to the pair, hands raised.

"Granger, Longbottom, I just wanted to-"

Granger spun around, raising her wand. Longbottom flinched.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I-I just wanted to apologize"

Granger raised an eyebrow slightly and stared at him for a few seconds before lowering her wand.

"Ok," she said doubtfully, "let's hear it then"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done...what I did. It really wasn't right. None of you deserved it, and-"

"You're right! None of us deserved it! We were sitting in our compartment, having a nice conversation, when you and Malfoy had to come in and ruin everything!" Bright splotches colored her cheeks as she spoke. "And when Ron answered you back, not that he was right to do so, you attack us all! What did you think was going to happen? Did you really think he would just listen to your insults without standing up for himself?"

"I didn't think. Not really. I-I've just been so upset lately, and I took it out on you guys. I really wish I hadn't, but it's too late to take it back. The only thing I can do is apologize, and not repeat my mistakes"

Something in her expression seemed to soften as she stared into his eyes. Then she frowned and said quietly "Tell me the truth. Dumbledore said you had to apologize to us, didn't he?"

' _Be honest. Maybe she knows, or maybe he'll check with them to see if I actually did'_

"Yes. But I was planning on it before I spoke to him!"

"Were you? Would you have apologized if it wasn't so bad? If none of us ended up in the hospital wing?"

Harry was about to speak when something in her eyes warned him not to.

"I only ask, because you have never apologized for anything you did before. And yes, we deserved some of what you did to us in the past, but definitely not all of it. So tell me, and be honest. Are you actually trying to change? Or do you just want to get out of trouble?"

' _Bitch!'_

"I really am"

"Then prove it. Stop insulting us whenever we walk past. Stop mocking Ron. Treat us like normal people"

' _Don't make demands of me!'_

Harry breathed deeply. "That's fair," he said.

She nodded. "I thought so too. I'll be glad to accept your apology, I just want to know that it's sincere"

"Me too" Longbottom added, still staring at his shoes.

"Good. Is We- is Ron still in the hospital wing?"

"Yes. He should get out tomorrow, hopefully,"

"Thanks. I'm really sorry"

As Harry walked away, Hermione whispered to herself. "So am I"

* * *

They arrived in the Defence classroom after lunch, to find there was no teacher there. Harry and Draco were one of the first people to get in, so they took seats in the middle row. Slowly, the classroom filled and still, Moody was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he refuses to teach Slytherins. He's probably one of those who thinks we're all evil"

"I doubt it," Theo said back. "I mean, someone would have said something, wouldn't they?"

Blaise didn't look too convinced by that, but he nodded anyway.

"Possibly. Which begs the question. Where is our dear teacher?"

"Probably hunting down some Dark wizards"

Draco snorted.

A second later, a jet of red light shot out of thin air. As Harry hastily threw up a shield, the jet exploded into harmless sparks, centimeters away from the front row of desks.

"None of you saw me"

Moody faded into view, sitting behind his table.

"I even made sure not to put the disillusionment charm on properly. If any of you had paid attention, you'd have noticed a ripple in the air where I was sitting. You'd have seen movement when I waved my wand. But you didn't"

He sighed. "And I need to teach you to defend yourselves. Fool's errand. And no, Zabini, I have no problem with Slytherins. Once a former Hufflepuff tries to kill you, you come to realize that houses really mean far less than what you think they do"

He stood up and began pacing behind his desk. His wooden leg clanked with every step he took.

"Now. We're going to be focusing on curses. But you need to understand. No matter how well you know to counter curses, no matter how well you know to fight. It all means nothing if you aren't aware of what's going on around you"

"Potter. You cast a shield. Had you been paying attention, you'd have been able to stun me before I attacked. Greengrass. You rolled out of the way. I could have attacked again as soon as you came to a stop. Battle is not a game. If someone is trying to kill you, they aren't thinking of being noble. They'll curse you in the back and laugh as you die. You need to be aware. You need to know what's there. You need to put that away while I'm talking, Parkinson"

Pansy blushed and muttered an apology as she stowed a copy of Witch Weekly into her bag.

' _So his eye can see through wood? Cool'_

"When you walk into a room, you should automatically identify the possible threats within it. You should have plans in place for how to deal with said threats. Bulstrode! What would you do if I shot this table at you?"

"Erm, I-"

"You would be crushed underneath it, that's what you would do! Be aware! Be awake! Constant vigilance!" He was shouting by the end of it. He took a breath, and strode back to his desk, limping with every other step.

"Evil never rests. So, unfortunately, neither can we. By the end of this year, I will have you sitting here with eyes open. I will have you ready to face whatever's waiting for you out there in the big, wide world!"

' _Snape and Barty are already trying to do that. For some of us, at least'_

"So this is how it's going to work. We'll alternate lessons. One lesson working through the syllabus, discussing curses and how to face them, the next working on your awareness. Let's begin"

He made a curt gesture with his wand, and three jam jars flew out of the closet. There was a spider in each of them.

"Curses," He said, clapping his gnarled hands together. "We'll start at the very top. Who can name one of the Unforgiveables for me?"

He looked around the room.

"No-one? Never been told about the scariest effects of magic? What, your families tried to shelter you? Come on, someone put their hand up!"

Slowly, Draco raised his hand.

"Yeah?"

"The Imperius"

Both of Moody's eyes focused intently on Draco.

"You'd know all about that one, wouldn't you?" He muttered.

"The Imperius Curse. It gives total control over to the caster. Let's have a demonstration, shall we?"

He opened one of the jars. The spider started scuttling around, trying to climb the walls of it.

Moody breathed deeply for a few seconds, eyes closed.

"Imperio"

Immediately, the spider relaxed completely. Moody tipped the jar on its side, and it fell out. It started dancing, standing on two legs.

"Nasty curse, this. When I say total control, that's what I mean. I could make this spider do anything I wanted. I could keep it dancing here for days on end until it died of exhaustion"

There was some muttering at that. Moody smiled grimly. "I saw a man forced to kill his own brother under the Imperius," he said softly. "When you don't know what it feels like, you are totally unprepared to fight against it. Which is why I petitioned the ministry for permission to perform it on all of you"

He looked up at their flabbergasted expressions and scowled. "They said no. Just, try to understand this. Being placed under the Imperius is kind of like drinking a calming draught. Everything feels right. What the caster tells you to do, it seems like it's your own idea. It seems like a natural action to take. The only way to learn to fight against it is to experience it. Nevertheless, the spineless idiots said no. So if any of you ever feel extremely relaxed and comfortable, you might be under the Imperius"

' _Is he for real? He needs a damn mind-healer!'_

"Now, who can tell me another one of the Unforgiveables?"

Shocking everyone, Crabbe raised his hand.

"Yeah?"

"The pain one"

Moody looked at him for a second before nodding. "The Cruciatus Curse"

This time, the spider seemed to be asleep. It started scuttling around once it was poured out of the jar though, and Moody growled out a body bind.

"You can't see while it's this size. Engorgio"

He ended the spell when it was about six times its previous size. Even from his relatively far seat, Harry could make out its pincers.

Again, Moody closed his eyes and breathed deeply, this time only opening them after a whole minute had passed.

"Finite"

As the spider started moving again, Moody said softly "Crucio"

It started shaking horribly, legs twitching and curling in on themselves.

' _Good to know I can pull it off quicker than he can'_

When Moody lifted the curse, the spider just lay there, legs twitching a bit. He moved it back into the jar.

"There might be ways to cause worse pain than the Cruciatus. But all of them leave physical damage. The Cruciatus doesn't. You could keep someone under it for hours, and they would survive. They wouldn't be sane, not after that, but they'd be physically unhurt"

He looked at the class. "You don't get used to the pain it causes. It always feels just as bad as the time before. And the pain is everywhere. Every nerve, every cell in your body screaming in agony. There are plenty of brave men and women who would rather die than experience the Cruciatus again"

The class was absolutely silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

' _I wonder if he wanted to demonstrate that on us also?'_

"Which brings us to the last of the Unforgiveables. Who knows what it is?"

' _Honestly, it'd be weird if I didn't'_

Harry raised his hand.

"Potter?"

"The Killing Curse"

Moody nodded.

He opened the final jar. As the spider started scuttling across the desk, he raised his wand.

' _No prep time for this one?'_

"Avada Kedavra"

"There's no counter-curse to that. It'll punch straight through a protego. The only way to survive it is to dodge it or to have a physical barrier in place. Or to be Harry Potter, apparently"

A few people laughed nervously at that, breaking the tension somewhat.

"There are many, many curses. None as regulated or punished as strictly as these three. Using any of them on another human will land you with a one-way ticket to Azkaban"

' _So I've got, what? Four life sentences? No, more. Six?'_

"If you're ever facing someone who's using them, take them out as quickly as possible. Don't play nice. Don't give them a chance to fight back. Someone like that will do anything. They know what waits for them if they get caught"

"Homework," He said, clapping his hands together again. "Ten-inch essay on the Unforgiveables and I want each of you to give me three ways you could be more aware of possible threats. Remember. Constant vigilance!"

* * *

That night, Harry and Draco met with Snape for their first meeting of the year. Whether it had been the Dark Lord or Barty who had spoken to him about not going easy on them anymore, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he pushed them harder than even Barty had.

He seemed to be going all out in his dueling against them, flinging spells almost too fast for them to see. He jumped around the room, disillusioning himself and shooting hexes at them from all angles.

And he didn't say a single incantation. It was all wordless.

They barely managed to stay standing for more than a few minutes at a time.

By the end of it, they were absolutely coated in bruised and cuts and sweat dripped off of them.

"You need to learn to think quicker! It will come with practice, but only if you actually focus on it. Only if you force your minds to do the work will they learn to."

He healed them, and then, while he tested Draco's Occlumency, Harry relaxed and watched, catching his breath back.

"You have definitely improved," Snape said, giving Draco a calculating look. "Let us see whether Harry has as well"

As Snape's obsidian eyes locked onto Harry's, he cleared his mind. He fought against his teacher, keeping his mind blank even though memories were trying to rise. A bare, split-second glimpse of him standing over Weasley popped into his head and he vanished it, not allowing it to take form.

After several minutes, Snape blinked and moved his head.

"Adequate. In our next session, we will be moving onto the split-mind technique. Draco can give you a background on what exactly that refers to"

' _Cool. Moving onwards!'_

"We will continue, working mainly on fighting and Occlumency. I will also be placing you under the Imperius. Moody may belong to the enemy, but his idea was intelligent, nevertheless. We will be meeting on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday nights. You do not have practical Astronomy on those nights, correct? "

"No. Only on Wednesdays"

"Harry. The mind-healer will be here on Thursday afternoon, during your free period. You will be meeting with him in my office"

"That's gonna be every week? Sir?"

Snape frowned slightly. "Perhaps. He will discuss that further with you. You are to be totally honest with him"

"Even about-"

"Yes. He is one of us"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Ok. Do I know him?"

"Doubtful. You probably met him at your initiation though. Now, both of you, out of my sight"

"So, What is the whole split-minds thing?"

Draco tapped on the wall, and it turned into a door. He opened it, and they started making their way through the shortcut to their dorms.

"It's hard to explain. It's like- you make a fake memory of stuff. But you have to keep part of your mind blank the whole time, otherwise, he can see what you're doing"

"How do you even do that?"

"You kind of split your mind. One part of your mind stays blank, and you keep that on top. But you let the lower parts make the fake memory, and then you send it up"

"Sounds like it takes a hell of a long time"

"It did. It's getting easier to do, though. It's really hard at first, not to get confused between the two parts of your mind"

"I'm sure"

' _Sounds the next thing to impossible, actually'_

"Although, Snape says that an Occlumency master can split their minds further. Have it going on three or four levels at once. How crazy's that?"

"Totally wild"

"He also reckons you once you've got it down, you can keep it going always. Have part of your mind always blank" Draco looked at Harry. "I think that'd actually help you. With losing your temper, I mean"

"I hope so. Got to apologize to Weasley tomorrow. I actually do feel bad about it"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like it was with the muggles"

' _Screams for help, pleas for rescue filling his ears like a choir of angels'_

"He didn't deserve that. They did. That's really the difference. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with him"

"No, you really shouldn't have"

"I know. Hopefully, this mind-healer will help. I really don't want that type of shit to happen"

"I'm sure he will. Especially if he's with us"

"Yeah"

They reached the door to the common room, and with a muttered: "Phineas Nigellus" they entered.

It had been an exhausting first day back.

* * *

"'Scuse me. Ron, can I talk to you for a minute? Please?"

Weasley stared at him, fear evident in his eyes. There was a thin layer of blue paste smeared over his throat.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?. I'll be back in a minute, guys" He left the group of scowling Gryffindors, and followed Harry a few meters away from the crowd.

"Listen. I just wanted to say sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. I feel terrible. You didn't deserve that, and I just took out a lot of anger and frustration on you. For what it's worth, I really wish I hadn't done it"

"What, tried to kill me?"

"Yeah," Harry said, shuffling his feet a bit.

' _Don't make me wish I had succeeded'_

He banished the thought, hoping against hope that none of that brief flash of rage had shown in his expression. Thankfully, Weasley was looking at the floor himself.

"I get it," the ginger said, looking back up. "I mean, I don't, but I get that I pushed you. But why did you come to start up with us in the first place? Why did you have to come over and insult my family like that?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Weasley wasn't done.

"I brought up stuff I shouldn't have, and that pushed you over the edge. I get it. I was wrong. Doesn't justify what you did, but still. But you did the same thing to me, first. So? Why'd you do that?"

' _Because I don't like you. Because Draco thought it would be fun to fuck with you, and I just went along with it?'_

"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I guess I just wanted to make myself feel better. About my own life"

Weasley was silent for a few minutes as he stared at Harry's chin.

"Hermione told me what she said to you. I agree with her. I'll forgive you if you stop treating me like dirt"

"Deal"

Harry stuck out his hand, and after a moment, Weasley gripped it.

"I don't think we can ever really be friends," he said. "But I'd like if we didn't hate each other. I mean, I almost died. Changes your perspective on things. I don't want to be hating people, or to have people hating me"

' _Please. Tell me more of the wisdom you acquired in the hospital wing'_

Instead, Harry just said, "I'd like that"

Weasley nodded, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Could you-tell your sister I'm sorry? I wanted to tell her, but she runs away when I come near"

That made Weasley look far more uncomfortable than the rest of the conversation had.

"Look she-she doesn't want to hear that right now. Just give her some time. Try again in a few months, maybe"

Harry nodded.

"My friends will probably get worried if I don't come back soon"

"Yeah. I'll see you around"

Weasley walked back to his friends, leaving Harry standing alone in the corridor.

"Always a hard thing to do, dearie. But it shows character strength, being brave enough to face up to what you did wrong"

"Thanks," Harry said, and the portrait behind him fell silent.

* * *

The split-mind technique was way more difficult than Draco had made it out to be. While Draco practiced non-verbal spells, Snape had lectured Harry on how to do it for a good ten minutes before even attempting.

When Snape entered Harry's mind, he cleared it. He let the memory Snape wanted to see, the memory of his fight with Weasley, slowly start rising, and immediately he started trying to remember it differently, to remember Weasley as shouting at him and casting curses in his direction. It started taking shape in his mind.

Then, there was a second of horrible confusion, where Harry couldn't even keep track of what was true and what wasn't, and then he lost his grip on the fake memory.

It fell apart totally. His mind was filled with half-formed images, and then Snape had control.

"You need to practice this in an easier setting, without actually facing an opponent. Try doing it, every day for ten minutes or so. Clear your mind, and then split it. Focus with a part of it in something else"

"Anything in particular?"

"No. For now, just use the active part of your mind while keeping the top section totally blank. No thoughts should be allowed into it"

"I just-I don't think I really understand how to do that"

"It's very difficult to explain. The best way to learn is through experience. Do not take this metaphor too seriously, at all. But imagine as if your mind is a series of rooms. You keep the main room empty and hide your treasures in the secondary room. Now, if someone breaks in, you throw them fake baubles for them to steal and leave. But that only works if they don't see you doing it. If the existence of the second room is not known to them"

"So-I should be imagining my mind as a place?" That was really confusing. There had been nothing like that in any of his previous Occlumency lessons.

"No! I told you not to take it too seriously. Your thoughts are incorporeal, if you start trying to see them as physical you will just confuse yourself!"

"But-"

"The metaphor was just that! A metaphor! A way for you to understand something that you couldn't otherwise. Bah! Why I'm wasting my time on this, I'll never know"

Grumbling, Snape stood up, looming over Harry. "Understand this. If you master this technique, you will become a force to be reckoned with! This technique forces you to think faster, it trains your mind to react quicker! You will be able to watch, and deal with every situation based on thought, and not flashes of emotions. You will be able to outwit Veritaserum! It will help you in duels, and most importantly, it will make you unable to be bested by a legilemens! Does none of that appeal to you?"

"It all does"

"Then you will have to work. Nobody is going to hand you such skills on a silver platter. You will only acquire them with your own efforts. And so, you will listen to me when I tell you to practice"

"I will"

Snape gave a curt nod. "I truly hope you will"

* * *

Arithmancy wasn't as intense as Harry had been afraid it would be. Professor Vector decided that they had a good enough understanding of basic math, and could now move on to the actual magical properties of numbers. Of course, that did result in her spending the entire lesson lecturing on the meaning of the number '1' and assigning further reading for them to do on it.

Magical theory as well wasn't too tough. They spent the majority of it quickly summarizing what they had learned the previous year, as well as the summer reading they had been assigned. About ten minutes before the class ended though, Waffling stopped the ongoing discussion.

"That's enough of the old, I believe. This year, we will mainly be focusing on trying to reach an understanding of one specific point. I say trying because I believe that there are realms of magic that we can never hope to understand. Be that as it may, I want you to spend some time in between now and our next class thinking about this. Hopefully, you'll come up with something to contribute to our discussions next week. Ponder this: why do spells have the effect that they do? Why does saying the words 'wingardium leviosa', with the correct wand movement and intention, of course, result in an object being levitated? Is this an inherent rule within magic? Or have we forced magic to obey our call? We have discussed this, a little bit, but not in great depth. We will be spending much of this year trying to understand this idea. Again. Do spells cause their results due to innate laws of magic, or do they cause their results due to us? I expect you all to share some illuminating insights next week. Have a lovely week"

* * *

After Potions the next day, Harry made his way to Snape's office. He didn't have long to wait before the door opened, and Snape walked in, followed by a wizard with an angular face, and large, brown eyes.

' _I think I remember him? He was talking to Daphne's dad, wasn't he?'_

Harry stood up as they walked in, and shook the man's hand.

"Potter, this is Healer Deschain-"

"Call me Steven, please"

"And he will be treating you. Be respectful"

With that, Snape nodded to the healer and stalked out of his office.

As the door closed behind him, Steven drew his wand and started casting spells at it.

"Privacy charms" he explained. "No healer wants to be overheard. Much less so in this case"

Turning around, he put away his wand and walked over to Snape's desk pulling his satchel off of his shoulder as he did.

"Before we start, I've got a message for you"

He pulled a Pensieve out of his bag.

"This is a Pensieve. It allows you to-"

"I know. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt"

Steven laughed. "Don't worry about it. Ok, so you know what a Pensieve is, that's good. It's standard practice for a mind-healer to use a Pensieve during therapy. Allows the patient to revisit traumatic memories from a position of strength, among other benefits. Maybe we'll get to it in that context, at some point. Either way, I've got something for you to see"

He muttered something, and a thin black sheet that had been covering the stone bowl disappeared.

"All Healer's Pensieves have passwords on them. Nobody wants their private memories seen by anyone they haven't allowed"

' _I'm not showing you my memories. Fuck that'_

Steven touched the tip of his wand to his temple. When he pulled it away, it dragged a silvery mist with it. He dropped it into the Pensieve.

"Just touch it. I'll do the same once you enter"

Hesitantly, Harry stuck his finger into the memory.

He was pulled, spinning. His surroundings changed.

He found himself standing in a gloomy room.

' _I recognize this. This is in the Dark Lord's manor, isn't it?'_

Kneeling on his left, was Steven.

A second later, another Steven appeared, standing on his right.

"This was yesterday," he said to Harry. "Pay attention, please"

"You will give this memory to Harry" came a cold voice from the gloom, startling the boy in question.

"As you wish, my lord"

"Good"

The Dark Lord stepped forward, his thin frame visible. His eyes gleamed, fires in the dark.

"Harry. You have been given a position of greatness and power. I have looked at you as one of my most trustworthy followers. And how do you repay me? On the very day you return to Hogwarts, before even arriving there, you disobey my orders"

Harry shivered.

"I asked you to keep quiet. To be unnoticed. To raise no suspicion. And you do the opposite. Have I not helped you become greater than you were? Have I not aided you, in fulfilling your desire for revenge? You swore to obey!"

Harry dropped to his knees. Even though it was just a memory, the Dark Lord's sheer rage shook him, made him want to beg and plead. The real Steven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I do not abide failure. If failure is ignored, it will only be encouraged. You deserve to be punished severely, to have an example made of you"

' _Oh god, please no. Please, don't let him hate me too'_

"And yet. Severus has spoken in your defense. He believes that if you use this correctly, it will not only fix your mistake but will prove objectively beneficial. I am inclined to accept this"

' _I'll do it, I'll make it right! I swear I'll do whatever you want, just don't throw me out, don't-'  
_

"Fix it!" The Dark Lord hissed. "Regain Dumbledore's trust. Learn to control your anger. Shackle it, and only unleash it when it can serve you. Unless you are so weak as to be ruled by your feelings? In which case, it would appear that I was wrong about you"

' _No! You weren't! I can do it, I can, I promise!"_

Tone softening somewhat, the Dark Lord continued. "You could be one of our greatest assets. When we are victorious, you could have a position of such honor, many would kill to be in your shoes. But only if you can be strong enough. Only if you are not foolish enough to ruin everything beforehand. Trust Deschain, and work with him. And do not ever fail me again"

"I won't," Harry said, still shaking, as the memory around him began fading away.

"Time to go," Steven said, as the mist around them started solidifying again. "Just focus on being back in your body, in Severus' office, ok? I'll wait until you're out, to make sure you manage"

Harry nodded and focused.

He was standing back in the office, finger withdrawing from the Pensieve. An instant later, he noticed Steven's hand moving as well.

"So, you've been shown that. Now, let's talk. Take a seat"

He did so, still extremely unnerved by what he had just seen. To have the Dark Lord angry at him was terrible. To have the Dark Lord disappointed with him, filled him with such shame and self-loathing that he wanted to vomit.

"Let's discuss our aims. You need to get control of your anger. Which means, we will very possibly have to address the source of it. Eventually, if you feel comfortable enough, we'll use the Pensieve together. For now, though, we're going to be focusing on tools to control yourself"

"Snape tells me to use Occlumency. And to spend time doing stuff I like" Harry muttered, still not meeting Steven's eyes.

"Occlumency, eh? I'm not particularly good at it, but it could help. And having a hobby is exceptionally healthy. Tell me, what do you like to do? For fun, I mean?"

' _I like the feel of a Crucio. And cumming in Pansy's mouth, that was cool'_

Harry laughed bitterly.

"What's funny?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"You'd be surprised. Try me"

"The things I like to do-they're not healthy"

"Such as?"

Harry looked up. Steven watched him, looking interested. Looking caring, in fact.

"When I use Dark Magic, I mean the real stuff, like the Unforgiveables, it feels really good. That's what I like doing"

"That's quite common, in fact. The-"

"It's different for me. I react strongly to it. It's really, really good"

"I see. And nothing else gives you the same pleasure?"

"I had a girlfriend. She made me feel good"

"Oh? What happened?"

"She-she was scared of me. Said I kept pushing her to go further than she felt comfortable. Said I was too rough with her when we were-you know-"

"Having sex?"

"We didn't-she wouldn't-she didn't-"

"I see. And were you? Pushing her, being too rough with her?"

"She was holding back on me! She-she wouldn't. I mean-"

"Come on, Harry. We can only get anywhere if you're honest with me. If you're open. Don't you want to be in control of yourself?"

"Fine! I was rough with her, all right!"

"Did you hit her? Choke her? That type of thing? Or was it more-"

"It was just. Fine, you wanted me to be open" face starting to burn, Harry looked down again. "When she was-sucking me off-I'd-I'd pull her hair. Hard. And squeeze her. Scratched her a few times. But I wasn't trying to hurt her!"

"But you did. Because you couldn't control your urges"

"Yeah". Harry squeezed his hands together.

"We'll come back to these points in later sessions. For now, I want you to tell me two things you like to do for fun, that are not unhealthy"

"I like flying. And reading"

"And how often do you do those just for yourself? Flying, not for a Quidditch match, you're on the team aren't you?" Harry nodded. "Reading, not for classes, but simply because you like doing it?"

"Not that often" Harry admitted. "I've been flying twice this week, just on my own, but I was making an effort. And I've been trying to read, but I don't have that much time!"

"You flew this week. Did it have any effect on the rest of the day?"

"Yeah. I definitely felt calmer, more relaxed"

"Would you be able to make it a regular thing? Even just twice or three times a week, to fly for a bit in the mornings before the day truly gets started. Not for long, mind you. Even just half an hour could help"

"Maybe. It's hard, cause I'm not necessarily going to bed early, but I could try"

"Try it. And you said you don't have time to read. What about in bed, before going to sleep?"

"Usually, by the time I get to bed I'm so exhausted I just pass out"

"Even for five or ten minutes? Reading a novel, or something light and relaxing?"

"I could try, but I won't manage every day. My schedule's intense"

Steven nodded, grimacing in commiseration. "I know. Severus showed me a copy of it. Tell me, do you ever vocalize your feelings? When something makes you angry, do you talk about it?"

"Yeah. I'll usually tell one of my friends"

"I don't mean when something really makes you furious. I mean, when it's just an annoyance. A mild upset type of thing. Like, someone cuts in front of you in a queue. Do you talk about it?"

Harry wracked his brain, thinking hard.

"No. Not really"

"I want you to start doing so. It should help, to prevent minor events from compiling and causing a huge blowout. I'd also like for you to keep a journal, just of things or events that upset you. You may find, that writing them out is a cathartic act. Even if it isn't, keeping a journal is useful. It allows you to track what pushes you toward losing your cool entirely. One other thing I'd like you to try is if something upsets you, I want you to stop, do nothing, and count to ten. After that, talk about it or write it down. But have a little bit of separation. Just ten seconds. You have time for that, don't you?"

Harry smiled weakly.

"Not every one of these tools will work for you. Some work for some people, others work for different people. But you have to try and find what does work for you, and then capitalize on that. Can you do that for me? Over the course of this next week, try these all out, see what works, and what doesn't. But really try them. Put effort into it"

"I'll do it. If you think it will help, I'll try it. I mean, He said to trust and work with you, right?"

"That He did. Trust me, Harry, I've been doing this for a long time. And not to sound too egotistical, but I'm good at it. I don't think you require potions, not at this stage. You just need to be aware, and work on your issues"

"Now, as Dumbledore told you, I'm going to be reporting back to him. Don't worry, I'm not going to blow your cover. All he wants to know is if you're improving and if you're a danger to yourself or others. I'm not good at Occlumency, So don't make me have to lie to him, ok?"

"I'll try"

"Good. We'll meet again next week, same time, same place. Try these methods out, and let me know how they go"

' _Merlin, this week has been crazy. Thank God it's the weekend'_

* * *

Harry lay in bed, a copy of Hogwarts: A History propped open in front of him. He had made an effort to get into bed earlier than usual, and lay there in his four-poster, in the otherwise empty common-room. It was really relaxing if he had to be perfectly honest.

' _I really like this. Maybe Steven's not so full of shite'_

' _Of course, he isn't. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so trusted, would he? Merlin, I hope He can trust me again. I won't fuck up that badly again, I won't!'  
_

Harry fell into the deepest sleep he had since his return to Hogwarts. And in his dreams, he was powerful. Powerful, and in control of himself.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

 **THE SPLIT-MIND TECHNIQUE WAS INSPIRED BY THE KINGKILLER CHRONICLE. GREAT SERIES, READ IT IF YOU CAN.**


	6. Interlude I

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY**

Interlude I

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts._

"Let me again offer you my warmest thanks. And please, if there is anything I can do to assist, anything at all, let me know"

"Of course, Headmaster" the Healer replied smoothly.

"I must apologize for my rudeness, but I am meant to be having a meeting in the next few minutes. Let me at least walk you out"

"Don't worry about it, not on my account. And no apologies necessary, honest. You must be under an enormous amount of pressure, what with the tournament and everything"

Albus chuckled. "Oh, that's putting it lightly. The logistics behind this are monstrous. But it's all worth it"

"I'm sure it will be. I'll keep you informed of Harry's progress. But I'll say it again. At this point, I don't believe him to be a danger to anyone, whether himself or others"

"Thank you," Albus said quietly, as the other man stood and made his way to the door. 

A few minutes later, there came a knock at his door. It was strange, the way this next person knocked on doors. Most people, when knocking on a door, fell into a rhythm of some form, or simply didn't repeat their hits for long enough to do so. This person did not.

Albus sighed.

He knocked on his own table, three resounding hits, leaving precisely the same amount of time in between each one.

The door opened, and an old friend walked in.

"Alastor. Glad to see the leg didn't hold you up on the stairs"

"This thing? Na. It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down"

Moody sat down opposite Dumbledore, letting out a content sigh as he stretched his remaining leg out on another chair.

"So what's the damage, Albus?"

"Gregorovitch. He was taken. Kidnapped, it seems. Before the escape"

Moody's eyes flew open, the cogs in his mind whirring.

"Before the escape?"

"So it would seem"

"So they definitely had outside help. This was planned, Albus. Two Healers and a Wandmaker disappearing, just before ten people come into need of those particular skills? Big group it must be, too. Gregorovitch had tons of protections in place"

He pulled out his hip-flask and took a sip, wiping his mouth afterward.

"Tell me I'm seeing things, Alastor" Albus whispered. "Tell me I'm jumping at shadows"

Moody stares at Dumbledore incredulously and burst out laughing. 

"You-you want me to-to tell you that you're being paranoid?" His peals of laughter rocked his whole body.

' _He looks so whole when he laughs. At least he still can'_

"Sorry, it's just-whew" the grizzled ex-auror wiped at his eyes. "I don't think I've heard anything that funny for years. Let's be realistic Albus. You didn't bring me here so I could try to disprove you. You just wanted someone else who wasn't too much of a coward to accept what you have to say" 

"I'm still worried. How sure can I be? If I need to make plans based on my knowledge, how can I do so at this point?"

"Well, let's see. First, Quirrell goes traveling all around Europe on sabbatical, including spending time in Albania. After his time in Albania, which just so happens to be where Voldemort was known to be hiding, he goes to France, and someone tries to steal the Stone from Flamel. Flamel sends the Stone to Gringotts to wait before moving it here. Quirrell takes the Defence position, and someone tries to steal the Stone from Gringotts. Throughout his year at Hogwarts, someone kills Unicorns. End of the year, Quirrell ups, and to be found"

Albus nodded grimly.

"The next year, the Chamber of Secrets opens. Same Chamber that was probably opened by Voldemort when he was in school. An Auror disappears"

He raised a third finger.

"Last year, Dung tells you how he's been seeing particular people meeting. All Death Eaters. He tries to spy on them, and then he disappears. And then we have the break-out, which was clearly planned from the outside. Honestly, Albus. How could anyone not think there's something bigger going on? Voldemort's back. The only question is if he's got a body yet" 

"I tend to think he does. He would not reveal himself to his followers from a position of weakness"

"What does your pet Death Eater have to say?"

"Alastor, please-"

"Fine. What does your wonderful, innocent of all crimes potions master have to say?"

"He hasn't been summoned. He hasn't heard anything. Some of his ex-companions have been avoiding him. Voldemort knows Severus betrayed him"

Moody snorted. "Right. Or he's lying to you"

"Alastor" a note of warning entered Dumbledore's tone. "I have plenty of reasons to trust Severus"

"And I've got plenty of reasons not to" Moody retorted. "Fought against him too many times to just make nice"

"At least trust me when I tell you that he is firmly on our side"

"Meh"

"At this point, I can do nothing without further information. I don't know where Voldemort is hiding, I don't know who is supporting him. I can guess, but I don't know, not for sure. Do you the think the current Aurors up to the task?"

Moody growled, shaking his head. "No. They're good for peacetime, but most of them aren't ready for war. Not ready to face Death Eaters in battle" 

"So we're in the same position as we were at the beginning of the last war?"

"Basically. But we've got more experience. You really think this will work? The Triwizard thing?"

"Yes. We can definitely use it to foster relations with other European countries. We'll need them, once he comes back into the open"

Silence stretched between the pair.

"Otherwise, how had the first week of teaching treated you?"

"Fine. Once you give the brats a bit of a scare, they pay attention"

"Alastor. What did you do?"

"Nothing major, don't get your knickers in a twist. Just disillusioned myself, and shot a spell at them" At Albus' pointed look, he hastily added, "a harmless one. Made it turn into fireworks. Actually wanted to speak to you about that"

"Go on"

"That Potter kid. He's dangerous"

A chill filled Albus at those words.

"He's learning to control his temper, and I was just assured-"

"I don't mean that. Although, that should tell you something. No, he's dangerous, Albus. When I shot the spell at them, he instinctively threw up a shield. Not even any of the seventh year's did that. He's trained, Albus. You can see it, how he carries himself. Somethings going on with him"

"I know that he's been practicing dueling with young Mr.

Malfoy for the last few years, and-"

"And James is spinning in his grave. Malfoy reacted too, but not as quickly. No, Albus. No fourth year teaches themselves that. It's battle awareness. Not fully developed, but that's what it is"

"I was going to say when I discovered them dueling in their first year I asked Severus to keep an eye on them. Perhaps he's assisted in their learning"

Moody shrugged. "Maybe"

"Nevertheless. Keep an eye on him, will you?"

' _What are you hiding from me, Harry?"_

Moody chuckled, his glass eye rolling around madly. "Don't you know by now? I keep an eye on everyone"

 _Gryffindor Common Room_

"How can you do that! Just accept it? He doesn't mean it!"

"Ginny, please. I think he does. He really feels bad about it"

"So that makes everything all right? He nearly killed you! He hurt all of us, badly! But he feels bad about it, so everything's fine! Why, Ron? Why didn't you tell him to bugger off?"

Ginny breathed hard, close to tears. Her brother stood right in front of her, thinking before he spoke. He'd definitely changed since his near-death experience. Matured.

"I just-feel bad for him. You saw that article. I don't think he's ever learned how to live like a normal person. And I think Malfoy's been a really bad influence on him"

"So you just roll over for him," she said, scathingly. Ron winced. 

"No. I told him the same thing as Hermione. If he carries on acting like a dick, then I don't forgive him"

"You think he really cares? C'mon Ron, don't be an idiot! He's only making nice cause Dumbledore told him to!"

"Do you really think that? You don't think people can change?"

Ginny didn't respond. She couldn't explain why Harry so unnerved her. She didn't understand it herself, not consciously at least.

She had no idea why the dark-haired, orphanage raised Slytherin creeped her out so much. Couldn't explain why her instincts screamed at her to run when she was near him. She couldn't remember another boy, who had seemed caring and normal before revealing his cruelty and hatred. Ginny never remember her dreams, where ink rose from a page and covered her, sucking her into a book. All she knew, was that something deep within her warned her to beware Harry Potter. 

"Ginny, what you gonna do? You heard what Dumbledore told Fred and George. If you take revenge, it's just gonna keep it going forever. I'm choosing to be the bigger man here and to just let it go. I hope you can also" 

_Ravenclaw Common Room_

"What you got there, Luna?"

Luna raised the medallion, letting the light reflect off of the oddly twisted wires.

"I asked daddy for a medallion to expel zygonauts"

The other girl paused, biting her lip. No-one teased Luna anymore, not really. Word had spread the previous year that Harry Potter didn't like it. And after what had happened on the train... No, no-one bullied Luna.

"What's a zygonaut?" She said, trying to sound interested.

"A monstrosity," Luna said, startling the other girl with the coldness in her tone. "They take people over, you see. Make them do evil, evil things. And the person is still alive inside their body, screaming for help, and no-one can hear them because the zygonaut doesn't let the sounds escape their lips"

"Oh," the girl said weakly, backing away slightly. "I'm glad you got that medallion then" 

"So am I" Luna muttered, opening her father's letter again.

She couldn't help but to take a sniff of it. He always mixed a bit of gurdyroot paste in with his ink, to make the words calmer. It gave off such a delightful smell, reminding her of home.

' _My dearest Luna. I must apologize for taking so long to reply, but there was a Quirt infestation in the attic that I had to take care of. Fret not, I have introduced them to the wonders of the joyous Plimsies, and they have left our home in peace._

 _I have enclosed the medallion. If in the presence of one infected with a zygonaut, it will glow, giving off a lovely violet color. As you know, violet entrances the zygonauts and will allow you to press the medallion to the forehead of the unfortunate one infected. When pressing it against their forehead, gently say 'expulso zygonaut', and the zygonaut will be forced out of their unwilling host. Apply ground petals of a singing rose to the area where the medallion touched, and the zygonaut will not re-enter that person._

 _Please, my darling daughter, be careful. Do not attempt the exorcism on a ministry worker, particularly one from the Department of Mysteries. They are willing hosts to the zygonauts and may become enraged if you attempt to save them.  
_

 _All my love._

 _Your father'_

Luna tapped the medallion to her fingernail, stroking its chain. It was such a work of art, with its strange, interlocking wires and odd little diagram in the center.

"Hey, Luna. What's that?"

She looked up again, showing Terry Boot the medallion, and began explaining its purpose.

It didn't glow.

 _Slytherin Common Room_

"Daphne, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Daphne put down her quill and massaged her fingers.

"Is it important, Tori? I really need this essay done, and it's getting late.."

She looked at her sister's blush.

' _Oh dear'_

"It is important"

Daphne scooted over, patting the cushioned seat she had just moved off of.

"How do I get a boy to notice me?"

"He already has," she said with a sigh. "He just doesn't know if you like him or not" 

Blush deepening, Astoria asked. "How do you know?"

"It's obvious. The way you look at him. You're always so awkward around him"

"You said he-"

"He looks at you a lot. I think he'd like to get to know you"

' _And if Draco knows what's good for him, he won't get to know her too well. Merlin, she's barely thirteen'_

"What do I do, Daphne?"

"Just talk to him. Be yourself. Don't fawn all over him, that's what all the girls do and he hates it. Have normal conversations with him. Be your annoying self"

Astoria punched her in the arm lightly.

"This is what I get for helping my sister," Daphne said, raising her hands toward the sky. 

"Thanks," Astoria said. "I'll let you finish your essay now" 

Daphne rolled her eyes as her sister walked away.

' _Now, if only I could figure out how to get Harry to see me as a girl. I'm not going Pansy's route. Stupid bint. She deserved whatever he did to her, acting like a slag'_

Grimacing, she leaned back over her parchment. Boys would have to wait until McGonagall got her homework.

 _Headmaster's Office, Durmstrang_

"We will be going to Hogwarts soon. All of you here will be coming"

"Not only us, Krum, and-"

"Shut up, you idiot boy"

Poliakoff fell silent, as around him the other students smirked.

"You are all here because you have sworn to serve the Dark Lord. Within Hogwarts, there are enemies. Dumbledore, Moody. The other Aurors protecting the tournament. You are not to reveal anything about your allegiance. Is that understood?"

They all nodded, Olga, being the only one to speak. 

"Of course, Highmaster"

"Within Hogwarts, there are some who have sworn the same oaths as you. They will be watching, to ensure you do not speak stupidly. No hints, no taunts, nothing. As far as the world knows, the Dark Lord is Dead, and the Death Eaters does with him. They are not to have the truth revealed to them. You are all regular Durmstrang students. Understood?"

Again they all nodded.

"One of the students has been commanded by our Lord to punish you for any infractions in this. Obviously, I will not tell you who, so hold your tongue around everyone. And I assure you all, you do not want to face this student's wand"

Igor had been horrified when the Dark Lord informed him that Potter, Potter! Would be in charge of punishments. If there was anyone in Hogwarts his students would not hold back from attempting to intimidate, it would be Potter. And Potter was vicious. That smile of his at his initiation still haunted Igor.

"All of you, except Poliakoff, get out"

The students left, laughing as they closed the door behind them.

Poliakoff stayed sitting.

"Highmaster, I must-"

"Crucio!"

He didn't hold the spell long. Less than ten seconds, in fact. But it was enough to leave the boy a shaking heap on the floor.

"The Dark Lord does not tolerate idiocy, and neither do I. You were born with a brain, we're you not? Use it. Now get out of my sight"

 _The Dark Lord's Manor_

"What news?"

Lucius straightened his back.

"My Lord, one of our operatives in France say that they will be in a position of power within Beauxbatons. When the Headmistress goes to Hogwarts, they will be one of those running the place!"

"Good. How many students are ours?"

"So far, very few. I believe only two. However, he claims that with Maxime gone, he will be able to recruit many more for us. He says he has his eye on three others, and only Maxine's presence has kept him from approaching them already"

"Tell him I want at least five by the end of the year. And I want every piece of information he can give me about that school"

"It will be done"

"How are our men in France?"

"They are learning, my lord. They are in a position to cause a distraction when you reveal yourself, but I do not believe any of them capable of fighting well at the moment" 

"Barty will accompany you on your next trip. He will train them"

"As you say, my Lord"

"Has Draco anything to say of the year so far?"

"No, my Lord"

"Write to him. Inquire about Harry"

"I will"

"Leave me. Send Barty in"

' _He must improve! If he gets himself killed, he will ruin everything! He will destroy a shard of my soul with his foolishness!'_

Barty entered, and bowed respectfully before his Lord's throne, ignoring the smoke rising from where pale hands gripped the armrest.

As the Dark Lord gave Barty his orders, the man nodded with a grin.

And inside his mind, the Dark Lord raged and made plans to ensure his Horcrux's safety.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 6

' _Dear Harry,_

 _So, I've been given the go-ahead to move into my own home! Moony(Lupin) is gonna be living with me, at least for the first few months. It'll be good for him also. He doesn't like talking about it, but there's been some legislation passed that makes it a lot harder for werewolves to get jobs. It really sucks for him. He has so much to offer the wizarding world, and because of something he had no choice over, they make him a second-class citizen._

 _We're moving in next week. It's in London, in the middle of a muggle area. Number 12 Grimmauld place. I'm anxious about it, to be honest. I think I told you, but I really hated living there as a kid. But I think now, I could reclaim it. Decorate it the way I want. Needs a lot of cleaning though. Without anyone living there, the house-elf didn't really do anything. It'll keep me occupied._

 _I know there's gonna be a whole Triwizard thing over Christmas, so you'll want to stay at Hogwarts, but there won't be anything over Easter will there? I'm gonna get the house attached to the Floo network, so you'll be able to visit your friends if you want. Plenty of time until then, so you don't need to let me know right away._

 _How's it been back at Hogwarts?_

 _Have classes been treating you all right?  
_

 _I know the other schools only arrive in a few weeks, but what's the feeling like? Has it been any different?_

 _I'd like to come to visit you on a Hogsmeade weekend. Could go to the three broomsticks, and just walk around. Let me know if that sounds good, and when the next one is._

 _I hope you're having fun. It's important to study, but not all the time. Take a break, do something crazy. Enjoy yourself._

 _Sirius'_

Harry snorted folding the letter. Sirius clearly hadn't been told about his little altercation with Weasley.

' _I wonder if that was crazy enough for him?'_

As for the rest of the letter, well. It bothered him. Sirius really seemed to care about him. But would hate him if he knew the truth. If he knew that Harry had sworn to the man who had killed his best friends.

And Harry had to form a relationship with the man.

' _How do I that? Without getting myself all emotionally attached?'_

At least he didn't have to worry about being at Sirius' house over Christmas. Spending time with him would definitely help create a connection between them, and could even be fun, but would make things a lot more difficult for Harry. What if Sirius wanted to come with when he went to the Malfoys? How would he be able to go see the Dark Lord then?

' _I'm going to have to play this really, really carefully'_

He started writing a response, making up some nonsense about the last week at Hogwarts and telling Sirius there would be a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks time.

* * *

As usual, the days at Hogwarts started blending into one another. Without Quidditch to break the monotony, it would have been terrible. Would have been, had Harry not started taking the advice everyone gave him seriously.

He started getting up earlier and flying around for half an hour or so before the day began. Not every day, but most days. And he made sure, on the days when he didn't fly, to read a bit before bed. It really did make a difference. He was undoubtedly more relaxed. Writing what annoyed him in a journal helped also, but it was such a chore that it quickly fell away. He spoke to Steven about it, and in the end, just stared summarizing his days a bit every night. Just a line or two, like ' _today was pretty shitty. I wanted to curse someone really badly. Counted to ten and walked away'_

Overall though, things were going well. He hadn't made much progress with the split mind technique, even though he was managing to clear part of it and focus on something else. It was when he tried to have an interaction between the two parts, like sending a false memory through, that caused everything to collapse. And he couldn't hold the split for too long, not more than a few minutes at a time. But Snape felt he was doing well, and if Snape was happy with his progress, then he certainly could be.

As for dueling.

Harry was starting to think that Snape and Barty took a perverse pleasure from beating the crap out of him and Draco. They were improving, that was for sure, but Snape just upped the ante and started fighting harder and dirtier. It was mental, how no matter what they did, no matter how much they tried, the fights still ended the exact same way. With Snape standing over them as they were revived.

And so, as the days moved on toward October, Harry was feeling pretty good about life.

* * *

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

Theo looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Just a min. Blaise, I'll catch up with you, ok?"

Blaise grinned. "No problem. I'll just get all the bacon before you arrive"

Blaise walked off, Theo watching until he was out of earshot. He turned back to Harry.

"Why don't I get any of this training with Snape?"

"What?"

"Come on, Harry. He's training you guys. You and Draco. You don't even try to hide it from me. So why don't you include me? I swore the same things you guys did"

"I don't know," Harry said, speaking evenly. "We didn't really arrange it. It kind of just happened. We didn't set out to exclude you, I promise"

"So can I join?"

"You need to ask Snape. I don't think he'll let though" Harry held up a hand, making Theo close his mouth. "We started with him the beginning of last year"

"You don't think I'm good enough," Theo said flatly.

"Mate, he's been pushing us like crazy for a year! And Draco and I were practicing on our own since first year! I mean, c'mon, you came with us that one time. You said we were more advanced"

"I did" Theo scuffed his shoe against the stone floor, "I just didn't realize how excluded I would be. You and Draco do your own thing, Avery and Flint do their own thing. I'm just left in the middle"

"What about Blaise? Getting him to join?"

"Blaise is—immature. It's part of what's great about him. He's not worried about taking over the world, about playing a role. He just takes the moments as they come. I don't think he'd be right to join. Wouldn't be right to bring him in, just to make me feel less lonely"

Harry looked closely at his friend. Black circles hung deep under his eyes, and his face was heavily lined.

"Theo," Harry said carefully, "are you alright?"

"I guess I'm not" he sighed. "I'm just lonely. Can't tell my best friend what's really been going on with me. Don't feel like I'm really accepted by you guys. It sucks, Harry. And no, I can't join in with you guys and Snape. It's a stupid idea. But at least I'd actually be a part of something. Instead of this weird, halfway situation, I'm in right now"

Theo started walking away, shoulders slumped.

Harry bit his lip, an idea forming.

"Theo, wait!"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"How about, if you and I practice? Just once a week, for maybe an hour? If I had more time I'd say more, but how about that? And when you catch up, you can join us with Snape?"

Cautious hope dawned. "You think I could? Catch up?"

"No promises. I can't help you with Occlumency, I'm no good at that, but I'm good at fighting. It's really all about practice, anyways. So what do you say?"

"That-that sounds great. Thanks, mate. Seriously"

"Don't mention it. And Draco could probably give you some pointers with Occlumency. Just enough to get you started"

Theo broke into a grin. "That'd be awesome. Thanks"

Harry watched him go, smiling a bit.

* * *

"So now that you and Pansy are over, anyone else caught your eye?"

"Not really. To be honest, I haven't really been in the right emotional state for dating. I'd like to, but it wouldn't be good. Not till I've sorted some stuff out. What about you? Anyone courting the Greengrass Heiress?"

Daphne blushed and looked down. "Unfortunately not. There is a guy I like, but I don't think he realizes it"

"Yeah, we can be quite stupid when it comes to girls. I didn't even get it when Pansy was hitting on me. Draco had to explain it"

She laughed. "Draco, honestly? It took him till now to realize she liked him, and to ask Tori to Hogsmeade"

"Wait, how long was she hinting?"

"At least six months"

She laughed raucously at his expression. "You're all really that clueless when it comes to girls, aren't you?"

"I guess so," he said sheepishly.

"Makes me feel better about not being noticed, then"

"If you want, I could have a word with him. Whoever he is. Let him know"

Daphne looked intently at him. He suddenly was aware of just how close together they were sitting.

She stood up, leaving him alone at the table.

"No thanks. He doesn't want a relationship right now"

She walked off, leaving him to gape after her.

' _Did she just-was she talking about me?'_

Throughout that day, Harry found his mind occupied. While Babbling spoke about using the Dagaz rune in conjunction with the Eihwaz rune, to create a light that would blind enemies, he thought of Daphne and argued with himself.

' _She's definitely pretty. I think her tits are bigger than Pansy's. And I like her. She's a friend. She's always cared. And talking to her does feel very natural. I definitely should ask her out'_

' _But if you screw it up, she won't be your friend anymore. Look at Pansy, she barely talks to you. You don't want to hurt Daphne, do you?'_

' _But I won't hurt her! I'm doing better!'_

' _So why did Steven say that you should avoid getting into a relationship for a while? Don't you remember, he said you aren't ready for one!'_

' _But what if while I leave it, and try to get better, someone else grabs her?'_

' _Would it be any better if you went out with her, and the same thing that happened with Pansy happened with her? It would be way worse! You'd never have another chance!'_

' _You know what. Fuck it, I'm gonna talk to her. I'll be honest, and tell her why I don't wanna go out'_

' _What, you're gonna tell her that the Dark Lord ordered you to listen to the Mind Healer, so you can't ignore his advice? C'mon, she'll run screaming!'_

' _Bullshit! Her parents support him! I'm not gonna talk to her about him anyway'_

He only got the chance to speak to her that night.

After coming back from Snape, he found her in the common room, working on Potions homework.

"Hey," He said, sidling up next to her.

"Hey yourself" she replied.

"Daph. You were-you were talking about me earlier, weren't you?"

"Maybe you aren't so clueless, after all"

"I just" he swallowed. "I like you. A lot. But I'm not in a good space right now, you know?"

"Harry, if this is about that whole thing with Weasley, I really don't care"

"It isn't! Well, it kind of is. Look" he lowered his voice. "I'm seeing a Mind Healer. That's what my detentions are"

"So?"

"So?" His voice rose, cracking a bit. A few heads turned. "Can we have this conversation somewhere else?"

"Fine. But when we get back, you're helping me with this essay"

"The moonstone one?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

She stood up gracefully, brushing her hair behind her. "Well? Lead the way"

He was conscious of the eyes on them as they left the common room.

' _Probably think I'm going to shag her somewhere. God, I wish'_

They ended up in one of the old classrooms in the dungeons.

"Ok. So you're seeing a Mind Healer. Why does that mean you can't have a girlfriend?"

She looked so-unconcerned. Totally unaffected by what she was saying.

"Because-because he's helped me realize. How-. I'm not normal, Daph. I'm not healthy, mentally"

"Oh, Harry" her voice was so soft.

' _Fuck. I really do want her'_

"None of us are. No-one is. Not really. What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You think I can't take care of myself?" She said, a note of wry amusement entering her tone.

"No. I don't. Not if I-"

"Not if you what? What happened with you and Pansy, Harry?"

' _Don't tell her. She'll run. You'll scare her'_

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok?"

"Harry. I'm pretty sure I've had a crush on you since first year. And you like me. I can tell. Am I not attractive enough? Is that it?"

"No! You're-you're-"

"So what's the problem? We like each other, we're attracted to each other. Why not go out?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!"

"What makes you think you will?"

"I hurt Pansy"

The instant he spoke them, Harry wished he could pull the words back. As silence fell on the pair, he was expecting her to break it with recriminations.

"I thought it was something like that. Stupid bitch. What happened?"

' _Huh?'_

She laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

"Come on, Harry. You and Pansy were like the worst couple to ever happen. You had nothing in common. Honestly, did you guys ever even talk about anything, or did you just snog all day?"

"Mostly just-stuff" he admitted, trailing off as heat rushed to his face.

"Exactly. Pansy thought you'd be perfect for her, and you just found her hot. That was all that was between you two"

"I hurt her, Daph. I was really rough, and I pushed her more than she wanted, and I scratched, and-"

He trailed off again, too embarrassed to elaborate further. Daphne seemed to understand, though.

"So what? Some people like rough sex, you know"

He goggled at her, making her laugh again.

"We-we didn't. Have-have sex"

"She sucked you off though. I heard her complaining about the taste"

' _Merlin. Could this get any worse!'_

"You look like a tomato"

' _And she's enjoying this!'_

"I don't want to hurt you, Daph," he said, staring at the floor. "I would, too. I can't control myself, not yet"

"Harry. Pansy had no idea what she was getting herself into. I do"

"You don't though! There's a lot you don't know about me!"

"You'd be surprised"

"So surprise me!"

"My parents are very old fashioned in some ways," she said, staring into his eyes. "Won't let me make life-changing decisions until I'm fifteen"

"What are you-"

"Decisions like, oh, I don't know. Swearing oaths?"

He took a step back, mind reeling.

She smirked at him. "You look so cute when you're off balance"

"How do you-what-"

"After Theo joined, they thought it best if I knew. With so many of my year mates involved, you know. I guess they also realized that I would want to be a part of it. They didn't tell Tori, that I know. If she and Draco go out for a while, they might. I don't know, she's very childish in some ways"

"You-you know? You want to join?"

"Harry, please. I'm going to join. Father's already had me learn what I would need and practice it. But he won't let me actually do it until after my birthday"

' _Holy shit. Is this actually happening?'_

She looked at his gobsmacked expression. "I haven't met Him yet, so nothing's definite. Easter break though, father said he would take me to Him"

"You-you practiced the spells?"

"Of course. When I told father I wanted to get involved, he was so proud. He was never really brave enough to fight himself, you know. But he always wished he had been. So he gets to live through me"

"It's different. When you cast them on an actual person"

' _I'm not really having this conversation, am I? Not with Daphne'_

"What makes you think I haven't? And it was different. Much better"

He just stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"Merlin, Harry. You really didn't expect anyone else to be doing it, did you?"

"Not really. Not you"

She laughed again. As she did, his mind caught up to something she had said.

"You said it was much better on a person?"

"I wouldn't call that worthless sack of shit a person. But it was much better. The feeling-Merlin, it was so much better"

' _No. Fucking. Way'_

"Like-a full body orgasm?"

"Exactly"

' _What are the odds? Holy shit'_

"Daph, did your dad say anything to you, about you reacting strongly to it?"

"What?"

"Some people react stronger to Dark Magic than others. I mean the real stuff. It feels much, much better for us. I do. I think you do, too"

"He didn't say anything," she said, looking thoughtful, "but he did look surprised. How easy it was for me"

"You need to talk to Snape. It's dangerous for us. He says it can be really addictive. Like, it can make us make really stupid decisions"

"Like attacking Weasley?"

"Kind of. Yeah, that was probably part of it. But holy shit, Daphne, this-this changes everything. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't meant to tell anyone"

"And neither were my parents. They only got permission from Him recently to tell me, and they already had"

"Wow. I just can't believe it. Holy shit"

"So, do I know more about you than Pansy did? Are you still so worried?"

"A bit, yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I still can't control myself! I'm stronger than you, I could hurt you, and I don't want to do that!"

"Why don't you let me decide? I'm happy to take that risk"

"Only cause you don't know what it means!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare treat me like some porcelain doll! If I tell you I'm happy to take the risk, I'm happy to take the fucking risk!"

"I almost raped her! I practically did! I didn't give her the chance to say no, didn't listen when she tried! Do you want that? I'm telling you, Daphne, I can't control myself! Not yet, and it's getting better, but not yet!"

"You think I can't stand up for myself? Pansy's a spineless bitch who talks a big game! She led you on, made you expect more! With me, you'll know exactly where my boundaries are, and I won't let you cross them!"

Her expression softened, and she gently caressed his cheek. He couldn't gather the strength in his arm to raise it, to push her hand away.

"I don't want to wait" she whispered. "I waited, watching you and Pansy. You're mine, Harry. I just want to make that real _"_

And then, she kissed him.

For a moment, a single moment where he was still capable of unaffected thought, he debated pushing her away.

But the intoxicating softness of her lips, the feel of her chest pushing against his, the wondrous sensation of her tongue on his, filling his mouth with her taste.

It was all too much for him to fight.

He leaned into her, grinding against her, one hand reaching into her hair and stroking, the other, feeling her curves.

' _Mine!'_ He thought, savagely.

A brief eternity later thought returned as she pulled herself off of him.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, blushing slightly.

He nodded. "But-what if-what if I want something you're not ready to give?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she said and stared at him expectantly.

He coughed and shuffled his feet. It took a moment for the penny to drop.

"Wanna come with me to Hogsmeade, this weekend? I'm meeting my godfather at some point, but you can come with..."

"I'd love that," she said huskily, "we won't be with him the whole time, right?"

"Don't know. I hope not. Don't really know him that well yet"

"And you have lots to tell me. I hear your initiation was-spectacular"

He grinned. "You could definitely say that. It was crazy, we had to-"

"Not now. I still have to finish that essay. Remember, the one you promised to help me with?"

"Yeah"

They walked back to the common room, Harry grinning the whole way.

* * *

Word quickly seemed to spread about Harry and Daphne. He had a most uncomfortable conversation with Astoria, where she warned him against breaking her sisters heart, while Draco just watched, amused.

Blaise made a comment or two about Harry bagging the fittest witches in their year, and wondering when he was gonna start moving onto other houses. "That Hufflepuff, Reyna whatshername. You know, the one with the enormous tits. She's your next target, isn't she-"

Daphne hexed him for that, and Blaise spent the rest of the day sneezing earwigs at irregular intervals.

Meanwhile, Harry caught Pansy watching him a few times. Every time, she had this strange mixture of wistfulness and happiness on her face.

Apparently, she spoke to Daphne and told her to be careful with Harry. The next time Harry saw her, she had terrible pimples erupting, making her face look worse than Eloise Midgen's.

For Harry though, not much had changed. He was spending more time with Daphne, and they would snog, but it wasn't like their relationship had totally shifted. They had been pretty good friends before, now there was just an extra dimension to their friendship.

He remarked as much to Daphne.

"Of course. And that's the difference between me and Pansy. That twat didn't actually care about you, or you about her. I do"

* * *

Steven, interestingly enough, had been supportive.

"I wouldn't have advised this. But if you did explain to her your issues-"

"I did"

"And she knows what's going on with you, and is prepared to deal with it, then it's great. She could help you. If you have a healthy, physical relationship, it could go a long way towards healing some of your wounds from the past"

"I'm just scared. I don't know if I'm capable of that"

"Why not?"

"Because when we're together, I think about it. Taking it further"

"How far have you actually gone with Daphne?"

"We've kissed"

Steven laughed heartily. "Harry. You're a fourteen-year-old boy, kissing a girl you like and find attractive. If you weren't thinking about taking things further, that would be odd. The important thing is not to do anything that both of you aren't comfortable with"

"Yeah, But-"

"Everyone has desires, Harry. The difference between healthy and unhealthy people is that healthy people know when to act upon their desires"

"I just don't get it. You're telling me all this stuff, and it's great and makes sense. But at the same time, I'm expected to kill people. To torture people. How do you just-just-"

"How do I reconcile that contradiction?"

Harry nodded.

"War is war. If we don't take a stand against the muggles, eventually they will be the only humans left. Our population gets smaller while they grow. And their technology improves. Eventually, they'll discover us. And while magic is capable of incredible feats, I don't think it could protect us from a nuclear bomb. They'll kill us all. You know how they treat us"

Harry nodded again.

"So we have to go to war against them. In war, you do a lot of things that you can't do in regular life. In war, such things are the appropriate actions to take. To fight the muggles, to take our place at the top of the food chain, we first have to control the wizarding world. And so, whatever we need to do to achieve that goal is an appropriate action to take"

Noticing that Harry didn't look entirely convinced, he went on.

"I don't believe that actions are inherently good or evil. I think it all depends on context. In the context of our Lord's goals, murder and torture are entirely justified. In the context of say, a Quidditch match, the same actions are not. Everything depends on context"

"Anyway, Harry. I think, starting next week, we're going to be talking about your past. Your childhood. Are you ready for that?"

He shrugged. "If you say that's we're doing, I guess I have to be"

"I do. You're meeting with your godfather over the weekend?"

"Yup"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. He seems nice. Seems like he cares. But I-I don't want to get to close to him. We're on different sides of the war. I don't want to feel bad about betraying him"

"Are you afraid of becoming confused? Becoming unsure of which side you want to be on?"

Harry shook his head. "No. But I'm afraid of coming to like him. That I feel bad when I hurt him. One day it'll become known, that I'm a Death Eater. I don't care if that makes him sad. But I don't want to care"

"Caring is ok, though. After all, we aren't just fighting this war for ourselves. It's for all of wizardkind"

"You really believe that?"

"Do you not?"

"It's not that I don't. It's just-when one side treats you like crap, and the other side helps you, it makes your choice real easy"

"Indeed. Enjoy the weekend. You're doing well, you know. I already see improvement. You are a very resilient young man"

"Thanks" Harry muttered, standing up.

"And He is pleased with your progress as well. He asked me to give you a message. He said, at first He thought about changing your role with regards to the Durmstrang students. He was unsure whether you would be able to control yourself and carry out your orders without being caught. However, He has decided that you are to retain your original position"

Harry smiled. "Thanks. Please, give Him my thanks. Tell Him-tell Him I won't disappoint Him again"

"I will"

* * *

Going to Hogsmeade with Daphne was an interesting experience. They spent a bit of time at each shop, looking at the wares and talking. She tried to make him give her fashion advice at Gladrags but got pissed off when he kept saying the same thing.

"I know I look good, what I want to know is how this works with my hair! Gah! Boys and clothes" grumbling, she made her way to the back room to change.

"You know," he told her when she returned, back in her school robes, "Narcissa basically told me I have no fashion sense"

"No way. That's far too impolite for her"

"Well, she didn't quite put it like that. It was more along the lines of 'listen to the advice of the experts, dear' when I complained about what she wanted to do with my hair"

"What did she want to do with it?" Daphne said, brushing her hand through it.

"Can't remember. It didn't work though. My hair doesn't like to listen"

"Just like you, then"

Draco and Astoria walked past, heading down the lane.

"Oh God, he's taking her to Madam Puddifoot's"

"What's that?"

"You never took Pansy there?"

"Hey, I didn't even know the place existed till right now"

' _Besides, I preferred to take Pansy to empty classrooms and broom closets'_

"It's the most sickly-sweet tea shop in the world. It's basically just made for couples to snog in, and it's all lovey-dovey. I despise that place with a burning passion"

"So you mean, you don't want to go there?"

She stomped on his foot. "If you ever take me there, I'll castrate you"

"Hmmm. I think I'll change our afternoon plans, then"

"Yeah, you had better. Merlin, Tori probably loves it"

"Is that her style?"

"Completely. You should see her room. All pink, with glitter and hearts everywhere. She's such a stereotype, it makes me want to vomit"

"Really? She seems so...tough"

"She tries too hard. It's all fake. She's a big softy, really"

"So that's why they didn't tell her. Your parents"

"Exactly. She'd probably cry about the poor muggles"

Harry held the door open for her, and they walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Is it weird?" he asked, once they had found a table. "Knowing that Draco's probably snogging your sister right now?"

"Really? You want to ask about my sister while we're on a date? Merlin, Harry, you're bad at this, aren't you?"

She laughed when he blushed.

"It's not so strange. I'd rather not think about what they could be doing, anyways"

"Yeah," he said, leaning forward a bit. "I'd rather think about what we could be doing"

"Exactly"

A few minutes later, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly.

They separated, ending the kiss abruptly.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sirius said, grinning widely, "but we are in public"

"Sirius," Harry said, standing up.

' _I don't think I've ever been so glad to wear robes. This'd be far more awkward if I had jeans on'_

"This is my girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass"

Sirius winked at him and stretched out a hand to Daphne. "Nice to meet you. You should know, I'm a far better kisser"

"How would you know that?" She asked.

"More life experience. I tell you, youth is great and all, but with age comes wisdom"

"And what wisdom do you have to share?"

"Never forget the contraceptive charm," he said immediately.

"Sirius!"

"What?" He looked at the blushing teens. "I'm your godfather, it's practically my job to embarrass you in front of your date"

"No, it isn't. Aren't you meant to do my parents job if they can't?"

"Same thing," he said, waving a hand. "Hey, Rosmerta! Over here!"

She bustled over, her low-cut blouse revealing a lot. Harry could feel Daphne watching him, and quickly averted his eyes.

"Sirius Black. You're not going to try to get free drinks again, are you?"

"That was years ago!"

"She'll never let me live it down," he said in a stage whisper. "Three butterbeers, please"

"Of course"

"You're looking good, Sirius"

"Hey now, don't start confusing Daphne. And thanks, being in my own place has been good. But Merlin, it's great to be somewhere that isn't full of dust"

"It's that bad?"

"You have no idea. The elf just mopes around all day, looking at my mum's portrait"

"Why don't you just get rid of it?"

"No-one wants an old elf. Not one as crazy as he is, anyway"

' _So kill the damn thing'_

Instead of saying that, Harry just went "oh"

"Yeah. Greengrass. You're Ian's kid?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm. He was a sixth year when I was first. I think he was dating your mother then. Lauren Spincer, right?"

"Yeah. How do you remember that?"

"As you get older, you'll find the strangest things stay in your memory. Like, this place was once painted black by a group of mighty handsome Gryffindors. Rosmerta was much younger then, and had made a comment leading one of them to believe that's what she wanted"

"Of course," Rosmerta said, putting their butterbeers on the table, "this was before she learned to stop giving students firewhisky. Her original comment was that she found it too bright in here with the white paint job"

"Details," Sirius said, flicking the cap off of his drink, "the devils in em. Thanks, Rosie"

"I'm never getting you to stop calling me that, am I?"

Sirius just grinned roguishly and tipped his drink at her.

"So. How's Hogwarts?"

"Not much different to usual, really. The other schools come next week, and then it's the announcement of the champions. People are starting to get excited, but nothing's actually happening yet"

"It's mad. I always grew up hearing stories about my great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Hydrus Black. He won the Triwizard Tournament. Can't remember what year it was, but in the 1600's. And now it's back at Hogwarts"

"Yeah. It's gonna be an exciting year"

"Sure will"

The conversation went on, and they left the Three Broomsticks and walked around Hogsmeade. Sirius pointed out landmarks and regaled them with tales of his own school years. Most of them involved him and Harry's father causing trouble, making them sound like predecessors to the Weasley twins.

"Anyway, I need to get heading back. They're doing a home visit tonight"

"How often are they doing those now? Not every day anymore?"

"Na. They trust Moony to let them know if I'm freaking out. Once a week"

"It was good to see you"

"You too Harry. Nice to meet you, Daphne. Remember those contraceptive charms"

Winking, he spun on the spot and with a loud crack, disapparated.

"He seems nice. A bit all over the place, but nice"

"Yeah. He is"

"Let's head back, it's dinner soon"

"Anything for you, milady"

"Don't call me that"

"Admit it, you like it"

"Do not"

"Do too"

With good-natured bickering, they made their way back to the castle.

There was still a week to go before Harry had to be concentrating on the Durmstrang students. And he planned on making the most of that week.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I OWN NOTHING, EVEN THOUGH DUMBLEDORE'S SPEECHES ARE COPIED FROM THE REAL BOOKS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY**

 **ANY POLISH READERS WHO CAN CORRECT ME ON THE FEW WORDS IVE USED?**

Chapter 7

As the days drew closer to October 30th, and thus, the arrival of the foreign schools, a madness seemed to take hold of all the staff.

Filch went overboard with his cleaning, giving detentions out to students who didn't wipe their shoes. Harry, who had already been on his bad side once, made sure to stay clear of the surly squib.

He had to admit though, the place was looking a lot better. The portraits had been cleaned, and all the suits of armor simply gleamed, looking fresher than they ever had. Even the unused classrooms were cleaned. The room Harry usually trained with Theo in, was suddenly totally spotless, with not a speck of dust left on any of the tables.

The teachers, too, seemed quite stressed. Snape came to their common room one evening and gave a long lecture about how none of them were to embarrass the noble house of Slytherin, or Hogwarts, for that matter.

"Every one of you is a representative of your house and your school. Your actions reflect on your teachers. Your actions reflect on me. Do not make me look incompetent" he had said, looking around the room dangerously.

' _Honestly, he was a lot more terrifying before I met the Dark Lord'_

The Great Hall had been totally redecorated. Instead of the usual hangings, great banners sat on the walls, two on each. Slytherin and Ravenclaw on the one wall, where their tables were located, and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on the other. Behind the staff table, was an enormous Hogwarts crest.

Throughout the week, everyone could be heard discussing the upcoming event. Conversations were had about the different schools, leading to some surprising pieces of information.

"Really? They wanted to send you to Durmstrang?"

"Yeah. Really just because of their view on the Dark Arts. They teach it there, you know"

"Seriously?! That's so cool"

"Well, my parents almost sent us to Beauxbatons"

"Why?"

"Well, one of my mother's cousins managed to convince her that it would be a much better school for girls. That they had etiquette classes and stuff like that"

"So what happened in the end?"

"Father put his foot down. Said Greengrasses have been going to Hogwarts for almost a thousand years, and that's not going to change because of her frog cousin"

Harry chortled. "Bet your mum loved that"

"She wasn't too pleased. But she never really liked that cousin much anyways. And I think she prefers us being closer to home"

"Well, I'm glad you came to Hogwarts"

"Aaaaw. Get a room, you two"

A dreamy voice cut in, interrupting Harry's response to Blaise. "Aren't they in one?"

He turned around, to find Luna standing right behind him.

"Hi, Luna"

"Harry" she sounded quite surprised to see him. "Can I talk to you please?"

"Um. Yeah, sure"

"Lovely"

She sat down, right in between him and Daphne. Over her shoulder, he could see Daphne giving him a bemused glare.

"What's up?"

She actually looked up!

"Lots of things. There're wrackspurts over there, and oh, look, a flangula!"

He followed her hand, to where nothing was in the sky.

"Oh. Of course"

She shook her head, making something in her hair squeak.

"Never mind that. I wanted to ask you if you know what zygonauts are"

"Zygo-"

"Zygonauts"

She stared at him expectantly. Daphne was making faces now.

"Sorry Luna, never heard of them"

"Funny. Most people haven't. It's because of the Ministry, really. They suppress the knowledge so that people don't know how to fight them off. Will you look at this, please?"

She held up a medallion on a chain. It was very odd. The wires inside it seemed to interact and cut each other at strange angles. She held it by the chain and started shaking it in front of his eyes.

"Zygonauts. They're terrible things. They don't have a body of their own, so they steal other people's. You can see them, but they just look like a brown cloud. And they're full of hatred and malice. So they fly into someone's head and take control of their body. The poor person can't fight them off once they're inside. They just watch, as the zygonaut uses their body to cause pain"

She seemed to expect him to say something. "Ok. So what does the medallion do?"

"This? It takes a zygonaut out of a person. Hold still, please. This might hurt"

And she hit him in the forehead with the medallion.

He blinked. He could see Draco, biting his fist to keep from laughing. Daphne was actually shaking.

' _What the fuck is going on?'_

"Oh, sorry. Let me try it like this"

Before he could protest, she had held the medallion against his forehead. It felt cold against his skin.

She looked at it, puzzled, and then smiled.

"Expulso Zygonaut!"

Nothing happened.

"Expulso Zygonaut!"

She started looking quite upset now.

"Expulso Zygonaut!"

"Luna? I don't think it's doing anything"

She stared at him for a second, eyes wild, before pulling the medallion away and tucking it into her robes.

"You thought there was a zygonaut controlling me?"

' _What the fuck?'_

She nodded, biting a stray strand of her hair.

"Why?"

"Once upon a time, I was sad and lonely. And I was crying in a classroom. And someone heard my tears. He came and spoke to me, and made me feel better. I felt so happy. I held my head high when they made fun of me and reminded myself of what he had said. What my friend had said to me"

"Luna-"

"And then, when I needed him again, he came. Only-only that time, he didn't care about me. He didn't tell me nice things to make me feel proud to be me. He only cared about hurting the one who had hurt me. Not about making sure I was fine. No. He only wanted to hurt"

"Luna, please, you're-"

"And then. On the train here. Ginny Weasley is my friend! She's nice! She showed me how to braid my hair once! And Neville's a very sweet boy! And I don't know Hermione, but she doesn't seem mean! And Ronald may be rude, but he's a nice person! And you hurt them! And I thought- I hoped you had a zygonaut because then I could make you better. But you don't, and you used to be kind!"

She got up and ran, covering her face as she sobbed.

There was a moment of silence, before the table exploded with raucous laughter, echoing throughout the Great Hall.

"Merlin! Harry, you should have seen your face!"

"Just for one day" Harry grumbled, turning back to his toast, "I'd like my life to make sense, just for one day!"

* * *

On the afternoon of October 30th, classes were canceled so that they could go and welcome the visitors. They lined up outside, arranged in rows by their years, waiting in the evening chill for the foreign schools to make their appearances.

After waiting for almost half an hour, Harry was starting to believe that they had gotten the date wrong. Just as he was about to explain his theory to Daphne though, Dumbledore called out.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

At first, no-one could see what he talking about. Then someone pointed out the giant flying shape above the Forbidden Forest, which drew near and became clear to be a carriage. An enormous carriage, pulled by really big flying horses.

' _They flew like that from France? How did they not get noticed? Stupid muggles, too blind to see what's right in front of them'_

Harry didn't pay attention to the enormous headmistress' conversation with Dumbledore, instead, looking around for the Durmstrang contingent.

' _If she's anything like Hagrid, she's an idiot anyway. Besides, I need to pay attention to the Durmstrang people'_

As the Beauxbatons group entered the castle, the assembled students turned back to their watching.

They didn't have to wait long before Lee Jordan shouted: "look at the lake!"

Everyone craned their necks to watch, as a giant pole rose through the whirlpool. As it got higher, it became clear.

"It's a mast! How the hell did they get a ship here?"

"Magic" Daphne whispered back.

"But you can't apparate here, so it can't be something like that. Maybe it's a floo type thing? But-"

"Hush. They're coming off now"

The Durmstrang students walked off their ship, on a gleaming plank. Karkaroff led them, looking far more put together than the last time Harry saw him.

While Karkaroff spoke to Dumbledore, Harry's eyes roved over the foreigners.

' _If any of you fuck up, it's me you'll answer to'_

Some of them were shrugging off their thick furs, looking up at the castle in awe.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Look! It's Krum! Viktor Krum!"

He followed Draco's finger. There, standing right behind his headmaster, was a Quidditch legend.

"Holy shit! That's so crazy! I wonder if he'll play with us one day?"

' _I wonder if he's one of us?'_

"Draco, I'll give you twenty galleons if you ask him"

They followed as Dumbledore led the way into the castle and to the Great Hall.

The Durmstrang students joined them at the Slytherin table, while The Beauxbatons group joined the Ravenclaws.

Krum sat down next to Draco, who immediately started telling the Bulgarian about how much he had enjoyed watching the finals.

"You are Potter, yes?"

Harry looked at the boy opposite him.

"Yeah. Call me Harry. What's your name?"

His question was ignored.

"You are Slytherin. I was always told Slytherin was for those who appreciated the glory of magic. Not for your kind"

"My kind?" Harry asked, bristling.

"Dirty half-blood. From those who fight the Dark Lord. You-"

The pretty girl sitting next to him squeezed his arm and rattled off something in some Eastern European language.

' _First target. I'm gonna fuck you up for that'_

"This is Oskar Poliakoff," she said, smiling at him, "we usually refer to him as idiot. He is very stupid. And rude. Most of us are not"

Oskar scowled at her.

"And what's your name?"

"I am Olga Kuznetsov. This is a beautiful place"

"Yeah. They cleaned it up a lot though. It's usually a lot dirtier"

Oskar muttered something in Polish.

"Sorry, What was that?"

He just stared at Harry, scowl deepening.

"Ok. You don't know me, but whatever"

"Harry" Daphne whispered, "just leave it, all right?"

"Fine! Hey, look. Different food to usual. This must be in your honor"

"Yes," Olga said, "this is lutefisk. We often have it at Durmstrang. And here is some krumkraker. Try it, it is very nice"

"I think I'm going to pass. I know what I like"

"What, you mean you don't want to broaden your horizons a bit?"

"How about this. You have some first, and if you say it's good, I'll give it a try?"

Daphne just put a forkful of lutefisk in her mouth. Harry laughed at her expression and piled some roast chicken onto his plate.

"I'm fine with sticking to boring, English foods"

"I would not say boring. They seem very interesting"

"That's just cause you don't eat them every day. So, Olga. How does your ship work?"

"The ship? It is a -"

"You cannot tell him!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is enemy! His parents fought the Dark Lord! He cannot be trust!"

"Oskar! You are-you are-Durak! Idiot! Shut up!"

' _He has to be dealt with'_

She turned back to Harry.

"We don't know exactly how ship works. It is created by the founder. But it makes all water one, yes? So sea by Durmstrang is join with lake at Hogwarts"

"That's-very cool. Are there lots of runes carved into it?"

She nodded. "Yes. Lots of rune. But not all known. Some no one can even recognize. We only know how to make ship work, not how magic in it work"

Before long, Dumbledore stood up. By that point, the two extra seats at the head table had been filled. One, by Ludo Bagman, who Harry had met at the World Cup, the other, by a severe-looking wizard nobody recognized.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Gaius Savoy, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports" There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Savoy. "Mr. Savoy and Mr. Bagman have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts. "

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch. "

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Savoy and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways. . . their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. "

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire. "

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all"

The benches made a screeching noise as they were pulled away from the tables. Everyone rose and started heading out.

"Where are you guys sleeping?"

"On the ship," Olga said.

"Away from scum like you. You know nothing, Potter. Nothing, and-" Olga punched Poliakoff on the arm and dragged him away, whispering furiously. After a few seconds, a darker boy joined them and also started berating Oskar.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think," Harry said, pulling Daphne up to his side, "I need to talk to Karkaroff"

* * *

The next night, they again piled in for a feast. It was the usual Halloween feast, but with the addition of a bunch of foreign foods. Daphne managed to get Harry to try some Russian dish, and he accused her of trying to poison him. Again, Oskar and Olga sat opposite them, although Olga was more involved in conversation with the boy on her other side. The dark skinned boy Harry had seen the night before, who at breakfast had been introduced as Carolus Nilsson.

"You know, it isn't wise to antagonize people," Harry said, staring at Oskar. The Pole snorted.

"I have nothing to fear from you"

"And yet, I managed to defeat the Dark Lord. As a baby"

' _Come on. Bite. Give me a reason'_

His face contorted in rage, and he hissed. "You defeated nothing! You think the Dark Lord is gone? You are a fool! You, ty pizdo! One day you will know what bzdura you talk!"

' _Bingo'_

Harry just smiled, making the boy so furious he completely dropped English completely.

"Zafajdaniec! The Dark Lord will kill you himself! Tepa cipa!"

' _Will he now?'_

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, silencing the entire Hall.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," he said, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions. "

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum"

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

Krum rose from his seat, gracefully avoiding the hands stretched out to him, and walked up to the front of the room. He shook Dumbledore's hand and entered the side-room.

Oskar muttered something to himself, and Harry turned to him.

"What, you didn't really think it could be you? Krum seems much more intelligent, anyway"

That earned him a glare of note.

' _If looks could kill'_

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

An incredibly beautiful girl got up from the Ravenclaw table, brushed back her long, silvery hair and made her way to the front of the hall. As she left, some of the other Beauxbatons students burst into tears.

' _Merlin. You'd think someone had killed their families or something'_

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next.

"I hope it's Warrington"

"I kind of don't. It'd be so embarrassing if it was, and he screwed up"

"Yeah. You're right, Daph"

"I always am. That's why you love me"

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip, Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"Well," Harry said, clapping along with everyone else, "we're definitely not winning this one. A Hufflepuff as champion. We're screwed"

"Don't be so negative" Daphne chided.

"You're right. Maybe the other champions will get really sick, and Diggory will beat them"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real way. I am sure that I am not alone in wishing good luck to the champions. The First Task will be taking place on November the twenty-fourth. All students, of course, will have seats for them, as will the families of the champions. There will be tickets on sale as well, so many of you will have the chance to see your families then. A good night, to all of you"

Dumbledore turned towards the side-room the champions had entered and started walking there, followed by Karkaroff, Maxime, Savoy, and Bagman.

"Well, Harry. That finished early. Want to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to, but I need to talk to Snape"

"Let me know what he says"

"Of course"

Harry got up and started cutting his way across the tide of students. Eventually, he managed to reach his head of house.

"Professor. Can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

Snape glanced at him and nodded curtly. "I'll be in my office in ten minutes. Don't make me wait"

* * *

"So, Potter. What is so urgent?"

"I need to talk to Karkaroff. And I think it would cause some attention if I just walked over to him"

Snape frowned. "Indeed. It certainly would. How urgently must you speak to him? This is because of your orders, is it not?"

"It is. So, the sooner the better?" Harry said with a shrug.

Snape looked thoughtful.

"What is your plan?"

"I was thinking, the Durmstrang students eat with us, right? So after dinner today, I wanted to Imperius the guy, make him go to an empty classroom. Tie him up, and deal with him"

Snape stares at him. "Tell me. Did you even think about the fact that at the end of dinner everyone would be leaving? And someone would notice this student going the wrong way?"

"Uhh. Maybe I'll make him go sit in the bathroom for a while?"

"And then? To torture him in an empty classroom? Foolish! You would be caught quickly! There are Aurors around, and Moody wonders the school at night"

"So what should I do?"

"Take him to the Shrieking Shack. There is a tunnel that leads to it from the edge of the forest. You are aware of the Whomping Willow?"

"Yes"

"On its trunk, there is a large knothole. If you press it, the tunnel opens. Take him there, apply silencing charms to the room, and you will be safe"

"And if someone finds me walking back into the castle?"

"Take your broomstick. Tell them you went out flying. It's not that hard, Potter. Just don't mess this up"

"I won't. But I still need to speak to Karkaroff"

"I know. Be in my office fifteen minutes before breakfast ends tomorrow. I'll arrange for him to join you"

"Thank you, sir"

"Thank me by not failing or getting caught. This is a test, Harry"

"I know"

"Good"

* * *

"So what did he say?"

"Gave me some advice on what to do. I'm gonna speak to Karkaroff tomorrow, make sure that idiot is one of us. And then-" Harry grinned.

"What exactly are you gonna do?"

"Snape said I should take him to the Shrieking Shack. Apparently, there's a tunnel from the Whomping Willow. So I'll Imperio him, take him there, tie him up. Probably Crucio him a few times. Just see what happens, you know?"

"Can I come with?"

"I don't know, Daph. It's really just meant to be me"

"Come on. Please. I really want to see you do it"

' _She's just as crazy as I am'_

"But-"

"I'll wear your cloak, he won't even know I'm there. C'mon Harry. I'll make it worth it for you"

"I don't know..."

"Please, babe? For me? I won't make a sound. I'll even put a silencing charm on myself. No-one But you will know that I'm there"

He gave in.

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you"

She kissed him, hard.

"We won't. I promise. You're the best!"

"I know"

* * *

Harry went to bed that night, thinking of kissing Daphne as Oskar's screams filled the room. Thinking of stroking her, having her stroke him, as pleas for mercy echoed in his ears.

' _Fuck. I can't wait. But he can't see her. I'm gonna have to control myself'_

Grimacing, he headed to the bathroom.

' _She's really the best. If only I could get her to be more-physical. God, I want to have her naked already!'_

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH SHORTER, AND WILL REALLY ONLY FOCUS ON THE EVENTS IN THE SHRIEKING SHACK. SEE Y'ALL THEN**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 8

Karkaroff seemed nervous, sitting opposite Harry in Snape's office, at a quarter to nine in the morning.

"Yes. Poliakoff is one of us. But Potter, don't, don't-"

"Don't what? Carry out my orders? The Dark Lord himself told me to do this, Karkaroff. You can't get me not to"

"Speak to me with respect, boy! I-"

"I was told, if you gave me any trouble, to pass on this message to you. The Dark Lord said I stand above you in his eyes. If anything, you should speak to me with respect"

Cold, black eyes met green and darted away.

"Do not leave permanent damage. Please"

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said, standing. "But he was already making comments this morning again. He's really quite stupid. Why did you even think he was appropriate to recruit? And to bring here?"

Karkaroff bristled. "My decisions-"

He breathed in deeply and spoke in a more level tone. "He is a relented duelist. We need fighters, as well as people to guide them. He does well when he doesn't have to think"

"Clearly. He's clearly very good at following orders. Like not saying anything about the Dark Lord"

With that, Harry stalked out of the room, leaving Karkaroff sitting at the table, lost in thought.

* * *

As dinner ended, and everyone started getting up from the tables, Harry nodded to Daphne.

' _I just hope she follows the plan. If this doesn't work out properly, I'll be so fucked'_

They got up, muttering something about going for a walk, and left the table, ignoring Blaise's wolf-whistle.

Ahead of them, they could make out the Durmstrang crowd, heading out the entrance. Harry could clearly see Poliakoff, walking on his own at the back of the group.

' _Couldn't have been better if I had planned that'_

They followed, not talking.

' _I wonder if she's feeling as nervous as I am?'_

When they got outside, the cold air greeted them, the breeze blowing it into their face. A mist was starting to rise, making the grass look alien and mysterious.

"I'll be right by you. I won't say anything until it's over" Daphne promised, pulling the cloak over herself and disappearing from view.

Harry nodded, feeling too anxious to speak.

He raised his wand, making sure it was aimed correctly.

"Imperio!"

The spell hit. Immediately, Poliakoff stopped walking and stood in his place. The rest of the Durmstrang group carried on, not noticing anything was amiss.

It was strange, having the Imperius on him. It felt like-like there was another awareness in Harry's mind. He couldn't feel what Poliakoff was feeling, couldn't see his thoughts, but he could sense him.

"Follow me. Walk quietly" He said, focusing that same thought on the awareness within him.

Immediately, Poliakoff started walking, a few meters behind Harry. He looked back every so often to confirm, but Poliakoff still followed.

The grounds were quiet. There were few students walking around, and those that were made no effort to go unnoticed, so Harry could easily avoid them.

Before long, they reached the Whomping Willow. As they drew near, it started waving its branches threateningly at Harry. He cast a freezing charm on it, and it stopped.

"There is a large knot on its trunk. Press on it"

Poliakoff walked forwards and did so.

The trunk of the tree opened up, stretching wider and wider. It looked like a gaping mouth, waiting to swallow them.

"Go. Go through the tunnel"

He could feel resistance from the small bit of Poliakoff in his mind. He quashed it, and repeated again, more forcefully.

"Go through the tunnel"

Poliakoff did so, ducking to get through the hole.

"Daph. Come in right behind me" Harry muttered, hoping she was still near enough to him to hear. "I don't think it stays open that long"

Indeed, he had only taken a few steps down the tunnel when the entrance began closing behind him. He spun around, suddenly terrified.

"Daphne? You here?"

"Yes. Came in just before it closed" she whispered back, her voice sounding oddly disjointed as it emerged from thin air.

"Great. Stay close, and quiet please"

They exited the tunnel, to find Poliakoff standing still, looking lost.

Behind him, there was a dust-coated bed.

' _I need something I can tie him to'_

He spotted a broken chair.

Grimacing, he flicked his wand and muttered "mutatium"

' _At least that worked. Won't be very comfortable, but who cares, right?'_

Stifling a nervous giggle, he commanded "Give me your wand"

Poliakoff drew it and handed it over. Harry threw it onto the bed.

"Sit in that chair. Put your arms on the armrests"

Poliakoff did so.

"Incarcerous"

Thick ropes snaked out of his wand and tied themselves around Poliakoff's arms.

Harry nodded and started casting privacy spells around them, ending with a muffliato.

' _And now the fun starts'_

He removed the Imperius.

Poliakoff shook his head a few times, and blinked repeatedly, in rapid succession.

His eyes focused and widened slightly.

"Potter! What do you do? You-"

Harry didn't have time to enjoy the way he paled when a wand was raised in his face.

"You talk too much. Crucio!"

His screams echoed off the boarded up windows. Harry shook, as a wave of intense pleasure flooded him.

With a great effort, he removed the spell. Slowly, the shrieks of pain died down, and Poliakoff sat there, twitching.

"Do I have your attention now?"

"Potter-please. Please-"

He could feel himself stirring. He was growing hard, listening to this.

"You were given orders, Poliakoff. You were told not to draw attention to yourself. You were told not to mention the Dark Lord, to give no hint that he has returned"

Eyes widening comically, the bound boy spluttered. "You-you-"

"The Dark Lord recruited me himself, idiot. He ordered me to do this. Have you ever even met Him? Does He even know you exist?"

"Please!"

"Crucio!"

He lifted the spell, hating the end of it. He sniffed.

"You pissed yourself. You're disgusting. Worthless. If you can't obey orders, do you even deserve to live?"

Poliakoff's head shot up, fear evident in his trembling face.

"Please! I-I do better!"

"Will you?"

' _Diffindo!'_

He hadn't been certain the spell would work, non-verbally. It did, though. A gash appeared in Poliakoff's arm, tearing through his robe. Blood shot out in one squirt, before starting to ooze out slowly.

"PLEASE! NO KILL!"

He started rattling off something in Polish, begging for his life.

Harry smiled and squeezed his fingers into the cut.

Poliakoff arched his back, his whole body tensing as he screamed. Louder, even, than he had under the Cruciatus.

"Listen to me. You're gonna shut up, ok? No more mentioning the Dark Lord. Not even when talking about history, all right?"

"Yes! Yes! No more!"

"And no more making your stupid fucking comments to me. Unless you want another session?"

He shook his head frantically. "No! No more!"

"You realize, that you could have ruined everything? If I was really what you thought I was, and I had gone to Dumbledore. What would have happened?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No more, I no do it again! Please!"

"I don't know if I can believe you," Harry said sweetly, in a sing-song tone.

"Please! Ple-"

"Crucio"

Eventually, he regretfully let the spell end.

' _No permanent damage, right?'_

"I wish I could just leave you under that forever. Or at least, for an hour or so. It would be amazing. Maybe that's what I'll do if you fuck up again"

"N-n-no. Please"

"Don't make me. Now, before I let you go. I want to know who else in Durmstrang is with us?"

"O-Olga. Carolus. Pieter. Bjorn. Ivan"

"Good for them that they're smarter than you, hey. You're an idiot, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Say it. What are you?"

"I-I am idiot"

"Good. It's important to know what you are"

' _Serpensortia!'_

A large, greenish snake appeared.

" _$Hello. Will you please go with this one, see that he goes to the lake? If he goes toward the castle, I want you to bite him$"_

She hissed, sticking out her tongue.

" _$If that is what you wish$"_

" _$It is. And if anyone meets him on the way, come back and tell me$"_

" _$As you say$"_

"She's going to go with you, to make sure you don't take any detours. She'll bite you if you do"

"I- I won't. You-you speak, you-"

"Shut up"

He did, a bit of drool escaping his mouth as he closed it.

Harry vanished the ropes, walked over to the bed, and threw the wand back to him. He fumbled it and scrabbled around on the floor before managing to pick it up.

"If you're thinking about taking revenge, you should know that the Dark Lord will punish you far, far worse than I just did"

"No-no I-"

"Shut up. Get out of here. Don't make me have to deal with you again"

He ran out with the snake at his heels, tripping twice before managing to get to the entrance. Only after he heard the tunnel closing again did Harry speak.

"Daph?"

"I'm here"

She threw the cloak off of herself, appearing out of nowhere, face flushed.

Without seeming to cross the intervening space, Harry was on her, lips crashing together as he pulled her tight to him, his throbbing arousal poking into her.

He growled, and thrust a hand up her robes, squeezing her tits.

' _Mine!'_

There was no conscious thought. Just a haze, a cloud of pleasure and overpowering desire.

His hand stroked her abdomen, trailing a line down her body.

He started stroking her lips, feeling her moisture cover his hand.

Slowly, he pushed a finger in.

She moaned into his mouth, her own hand lowering itself to his groin.

She squeezed, and he pulled his mouth off of hers.

"I. I want to fuck you. Right now"

She stared at him, naked desire warring with her self-control.

"No. Not here. Not like this"

"But-"

"My first time is not going to be on some shitty bed in a shack"

And she got on her knees in front of him.

She pulled away his robes and seemed to inhale him, pushing her forehead up against his pelvis.

He thrust into her mouth, roughly grabbing her head and pulling it forward.

Before long, he could feel the pressure beginning to build.

"Fuck, Daph, I'm gonna-"

With a grunt, he smashed his hips forward, exploding into her mouth.

He pulled out of her, watching as she swallowed.

"That. That was fucking amazing" he said.

She looked up at him and smiled impishly. "I did say I'd make it worth your while"

"That you did," he said, chuckling, and helped her to her feet.

"I kind of hope one of them fucks up again. That was awesome"

"Same"

"But if there is a next time. Maybe-maybe you would let me cast one of them?"

He laughed and hugged her. "Maybe"

* * *

They made their way back to the castle under the cloak, whispering to each other, in high spirits.

No-one watching would have suspected those two teens of having tortured someone, barely half an hour before that.

As they made their way through the corridors, trying to keep silent, trying to stifle their laughter, they didn't notice an eye focusing on them, watching their movements.

How could they have been expected to see the watcher?

After all, they weren't the only ones with an invisibility cloak.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **HOLY CRAP! THE FIRST STORY IN THIS SAGA JUST HIT 50K VIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 9

The time at Hogwarts, from Halloween to November the twenty-fourth, seemed to fly past in a blur.

All anyone was talking about was the upcoming task, giving more and more ridiculous suggestions of what it could be.

"I heard they're going to fight a Nundu!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Greg" Draco scoffed. "It can take hundreds of wizards to kill a Nundu. There's no way they'd make them face one. A manticore, maybe, but a Nundu? No way"

For some reason, everyone was convinced that the first task would involve an animal. Harry wasn't so sure. It seemed like it would be difficult for them to arrange a dangerous animal, that wouldn't be too dangerous.

Whatever it would be, Krum didn't seem to be too worried about it. Harry had formed quite a rapport with the scowling Bulgarian, after discovering him flying one morning.

At first, Krum had been very closed off, grunting in response to Harry's "good morning"

After a few days though, he seemed to realize that Harry wasn't going to be pestering him for his autograph, and they started having actual conversations.

His English did leave a lot to be desired, though.

"Harry. Do you know girl in library?"

"You mean Madam Pince? The librarian? Looks a bit like an angry vulture?"

"No! No vulture. Girl. Her name is Herm-Hermininy"

' _Good God. No way'_

"Hermione Granger?"

Krum nodded frantically. "Yes. You know her?"

"Not really. We're not really friends"

"But she is clever. And pretty. It is good to be friends with girl who is clever and pretty, no?"

"Not if you have a girlfriend"

' _Pretty? We're not talking about the same person, are we?'_

Viktor laughed heartily. "Never too many girlfriends. I want ask her to ball. She has boyfriend?"

That gave Harry a mental image of Granger and Weasley shagging. Trying not to vomit, he said. "I don't think so. She does have a good friend who is a boy, but I don't think they're dating"

"Good. You know what she likes?"

Harry shrugged.

' _Being an insufferable, know-it-all bitch?'_

"Books?"

"Maybe. Thank. This will help"

"Pleasure"

* * *

And time moved on. Poliakoff started sitting on the other side of the Slytherin table, flinching when Harry looked at him.

It worked nicely since Olga and Carolus stayed in the same seats. It gave Harry a chance to speak to them, to gauge them. He found them-impressive. They gave no indication whatsoever of their allegiances, smiling at Harry even though they surely thought he was the enemy.

After their idiot friend, they were a breath of fresh air.

Even though Harry wished they were stupid as well.

Classes continued, the teachers refusing to so much as discuss the tournament. They seemed to feel that by ignoring it, they could keep their students focused on the subjects, instead of debating what the tasks would entail and who would come out the winner.

* * *

Snape didn't let up at all on Harry and Draco, and finally, they started seeing some real progress.

After an intense duel, they managed to disarm him.

He had flashed them a brief smile, before telling them that he was pleased to see that they were not as incompetent as he had thought.

After that, he had started putting them under the Imperius and training them to recognize the feeling.

It was- odd. Kind of like being drunk, although also not. It was just something Harry couldn't explain, even when he and Draco tried telling Theo what it was like, they ended up trailing off, saying "you just have to experience it to know"

Snape said he would start them off easily, ordering them to do something that would go against their instinct, and that doing so would give them a higher possibility of fighting him off.

"Once you have learned to throw the Imperius off, you will be able to carry that ability through to other orders you are given when under it"

Draco was told to have his mind in its normal state, to not have it split, before Snape put him under the Imperius.

"One of the benefits of the split-mind technique is that, if utilized correctly, it allows for the Imperius to be all but ignored. The purpose of what we are doing now is for you to recognize the feel of the Imperius, to learn to fight it when you have no defenses in place. You will be wasting my time more than usual if you use Occlumency against me now"

Draco nodded, gritting his teeth.

"Imperio"

Harry watched, with horrified fascination as a gleaming knife was handed to Draco.

"Cut your left palm. Not too deeply, mind"

Face blank, Draco drew the knife across his hand. It may not have been too deep, but it definitely should have hurt. He gave off no signs of discomfort, however.

Until the curse was lifted. Then, he yelped, dropped the knife, and clutched his hand, swearing under his breath.

"That will not be healed until the end of this session. You will find that pain is an excellent motivator. Imperius"

Harry's mind was filled with a comfortable fog. He was floating, totally relaxed.

Something slapped into his hand. A knife. He looked at it, seeing the light reflect off of its blade.

"Cut your left palm. Not too deeply"

He moved the knife over.

' _Should I? I don't think I should'_

"You should. Cut your hand. Do it now"

He pressed the blade in, seeing it part the flesh.

' _Something isn't right. I'm sure I shouldn't be doing this'_

"You should. Do it. Slice across your palm"

He dragged the knife forward, blood started seeping out.

' _This isn't right'_

"Yes. It is perfectly right. Carry on"

He tried, but his hand refused to move.

Panic started setting in.

' _This isn't right. This isn't right. Something's wrong, this isn't right'_

"This is perfectly right. Nothing is-"

He jerked the knife, pulling it away from his hand, cutting his index finger as he did.

The curse broke.

Suddenly, the fog lifted, and pain spread outward from his hand.

"Fuck! Holy shit, ow!"

"Impressive. You were not attempting to use the split-mind technique, I hope?"

Harry pulled his finger out of his mouth, glaring at Snape balefully.

"As if that would even work for me. I suck at it. I didn't try"

"Spare me your adolescent drivel. You are doing as well with it as could be expected. If you truly did not try, well. That is very interesting"

"What, that you only managed to get me to cut half my fucking hand?"

Snape looked at him like he was an interesting species of beetle.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I have been cursed, forced to deal with imbeciles. Tell me, what would have happened if I had been trying to make you cut, not your hand, but your throat?"

"I-"

"You would be bleeding from a split jugular, if not dead. Should I even bother teaching you if you are simply going to moan that I am not being nice?"

"No, but-"

"If you are facing people willing to cast the Imperius upon you, they will not make you cut your hand. They will do far worse. Stop acting like a child"

Cheeks burning, Harry looked at his feet. "Sorry" he muttered.

Snape just ignored him and pointed his wand at Draco again. "Imperio"

As he had promised, he healed the crisscrossing cuts on their palms at the end of the session.

Well, nearly the end. He tested their Occlumency after that.

As usual, he was pleased with Draco's attempts.

"You have talent. Continue working it, and I would not be surprised if, by the end of this year, you are capable of keeping your mind split throughout all your waking moments"

He was much less flowing with his praise for Harry.

"Not totally moronic, I see. Keep on practicing, and try keeping it split for longer. Try doing a more arduous task with your hidden mind. You have only been reading up to this point, correct?"

"Yeah"

"Try doing a crossword, or something of the like. Make sure to keep your mind split. Eventually, you will be able to falsify memories under legimlemecy. That I am sure of"

"And keeping it going at all times?"

Snape's lip curled slightly. "I think not. Your talents lie in-more explosive areas. But you may, at some point, be able to have it going, as you so excellently put it, for a majority of the time"

* * *

There was only one other event of real interest that occurred between then and the first task.

Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in their year, was called out of Transfiguration one day.

Her mother had come to the school, to inform her that her aunt, Amelia Bones, had tragically died in a floo accident.

Harry and Draco had just smirked at each other and nodded in response to Theo's unasked question.

' _Clearing the path in the Ministry. Got to be that'_

* * *

On the afternoon of the twenty-fourth, they made their way down to a large enclosure near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Enormous stands had been set up, more than big enough for the whole school.

There didn't seem to be much to watch. There were three enormous tarpaulins on the ground, clearly covering some enormous things, and tons of witches and wizards standing around, watching them warily.

' _Well, at least that rules out a Nundu'_

In the Top Box, along with the rest of the judges, Ludo Bagman sat, wearing old quidditch robes. Once the stands had filled, he pointed his wand at his throat and announced in a booming voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to the First Task of the 125th Triwizard Tournament. Today, we will be testing our Champions' with a most heroic quest. They have to rescue a golden egg from a nesting mother"

Right then, one of the tarps disappeared, revealing what it had been hiding.

Some of the wizards on the ground aimed their wand at the enormous creature, and the dragon woke up.

' _Ok. This is insane'_

Blaise swore quite loudly, making a few heads turn his way.

"Did I forget to mention the species of these nesting mothers?"

Below them, the dragon unfurled its wings, sunlight glinting off of its blueish-grey scales. It roared and shot a stream of fire out of its mouth.

"After a random selection, the first champion to face the dragons has been chosen. Let's hear it for the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory"

Cedric strode out onto the field, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the dragon.

It roared at him, lowering its head and pawing at the ground.

With a series of complex wand movements, Diggory transfigured a boulder on the ground into a large dog. It barked and started running away from the dragon, while Diggory just stood stock-still.

The dragon took the bait and started tracking the dog's movements, moving its head slightly as the dog ran.

Slowly, very slowly, Diggory circled around the dragon, until he was right amongst the eggs.

He was just reaching out for the golden egg, when the dragon, which had been moving forward, snapped its head around.

With an earth-shaking roar, it let loose its flames.

Diggory ran, clutching the golden egg, with fire streaming from his head. As the dragon started making to chase after him, the wizards and witches on the ground started shooting stunners at it, taking it down.

"And he's got the egg! We'll wait for Diggory to return from the mediwitches tent.

Not too long later, Diggory strolled back, with his head covered in thick bandages.

"Merlin. How is he just looking so-so blasé about it?"

Daphne whispered back. "Maybe they lose points if they're not cool enough"

Diggory walked up until he was standing in front of the top box.

Madam Maxime raised her wand above her head, pointing upwards, and a large ribbon shot out of it, forming into the shape of a six.

Next was Dumbledore, who gave Diggory a seven.

Savoy gave him a seven.

Then, Bagman gave him a ten.

"Ten! His fucking head got set on fire! How the hell did he get a ten?"

"Isn't it obvious? Bagman likes him for some reason"

Karkaroff gave him a five.

"Well done to our Hogwarts Champion! Let's have a round of applause for Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone clapped as Cedric raised a fist, and walked off.

"What would you do? If you had to face a dragon?"

"Huh? I don't know. Probably run, screaming"

"And if that wasn't an option?"

"Try the Killing Curse, I guess"

"Would that even work?" Daphne sounded intrigued at the very thought. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe. Snape said that it could kill anything, even a giant. I guess it just depends on how thick their scales are"

"How thick would they have to be?"

"I don't know. Snape said if it's more than a couple inches thick, it could shield you from the spell. But the shield would be destroyed, so who knows?"

By now, the next dragon had been revealed. It was slightly smaller than Diggory's had been but seemed far more aggressive.

"And now, representing Beauxbatons Academy. Give it up for the lovely, Miss Fleur Delacour"

Fleur flounced onto the field, hair shimmering in the sunlight.

Immediately, the dragon snapped its head toward her, and let out a low pitched growl.

Her wand flashed into complicated movements, and even though she was too far away to be heard over the noise of the crowd, Harry fancied he caught a snatch of song from her.

Whatever charm she was doing, it was working. The dragon's head wavered from side to side, very slowly, before dropping to the ground with a thump.

She crept forward, continuing her singing as the dragon snores. Just as she was reaching the eggs, it sneezed. A small jet of flame shot out from its nostril, setting her skirt alight.

She shrieked, and a torrent of water flooded from her wand onto herself.

It definitely didn't hurt her looks, the way her skirt clung to her skin now.

With her pause in the song, the dragon seemed to be waking, it started raising its head, and she frantically started singing again.

She grabbed the golden egg, and ran off of the field, letting the dragon's enchanted sleep die off behind her.

As they had done with Diggory, the dragon keepers ran up and stunned the green monster.

She walked back onto the field, looking breathtaking.

Nine from Madam Maxime.

Eight from Dumbledore.

Eight from Savory.

Six from Bagman.

Five from Karkaroff.

"Seriously? Bagman and Karkaroff are fucked in the head"

"Oh, Harry. The world isn't fair"

"I know that. It's just- what's the point of the whole tournament of the judges are so biased?"

"And finally, we have the representative from Durmstrang Institute. Viktor Krum!"

Krum ran onto the field like a madman, and just kept going, heading straight for the scarlet dragon.

It raised itself on its haunches and peered at him, seeming to take a deep breath.

Krum shot a spell at it, hitting it right in the face.

It bellowed, giving off a loud scream of agony, and tried to raise its stubby class towards its face. When they couldn't reach, it started stomping its feet, spinning around, before it unleashed a huge stream of fire in a circle.

Krum rolled, managing to avoid its rampaging legs by inches.

When he got up, he was holding the golden egg.

The crowd gasped loudly.

"Holy shit! Daph, did you see that?"

She didn't respond, but she did grip his shoulder.

Krum got the dragon in the back of the head with another spell. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't enough to knock the dragon out. But it did make it spin around, still crashing its feet.

He rolled again, and jumped off the ground and into a flat-out sprint, escaping the angry dragon behind him.

When he came back onto the field a few minutes later, he was greeted with the loudest cheers any of the champions had received. He bowed to the crowd, and that just made them shout his name louder.

Seven from Madam Maxime

Nine from Dumbledore

Eight from Savoy

Six from Bagman

Ten from Karkaroff

"See! They're just giving ten points to the one they like!"

"Harry, you really need to stop caring"

"I don't. It's just-"

"And so, the points stand Mr. Krum in the first place, with forty points. Miss Delacour in second place, with thirty-six points. And Mr. Diggory in third place, with thirty-five points. We look forward to seeing all of you at the second task, on February the twenty-fourth. Let's have a final round of applause, for our brave, incredible champions!"

It was deafening.

 **OK, ITS ALWAYS ANNOYED ME THAT CEDRIC GOT MORE POINTS THAN FLEUR IN THE FIRST TASK. HIS HEAD GOT BURNED, HER SKIRT GOT BURNED. WHO DID BETTER? HMMMM**

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	11. Interlude II

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY**

Interlude II

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

"So. He managed to get Amelia, eh? That's a loss. That's a big, big loss"

"So it would seem. This is worrying, Alastor. This is very worrying. If they're able to to that, it means they have people within the Ministry. Within the Floo Authority for sure, and probably the Auror force as well"

Moody nodded.

"This makes me think of another death, Albus. Another person who would have been very useful in a war"

"Bartemius"

"Exactly. You need to reconvene the Order"

"And tell them what? That I have enough circumstantial evidence to prove that Voldemort has returned, but that I have no idea of what he's aiming for, what he's trying to do?"

"You know exactly what he wants. The same thing he always has. Control"

"Yes, But I don't know how he plans on achieving it! Oh, I have guesses, but nothing concrete enough to act upon! Besides, most of the Order is dead"

"That's easily fixed," Moody said, shrugging. "We start recruiting. I know of a few people I could bring in. Can you honestly not say the same?"

"Certainly I can. The problem returns to my not having anything of value to tell them. We need a spy, Alastor. And we need one now"

"What happened to Snape? He finally showed his-"

"He hasn't been summoned. Many of his former associates have been avoiding him"

"So he claims" Moody grumbled.

"And so I believe. We need someone on the inside. You must know someone who can get in?"

Moody rubbed his chin.

"Tricky, that. You know what they have to do for their initiations?"

Albus nodded, grimacing.

"Won't be easy, finding someone to pull that off. And they'll need to be good at Occlumency. And they need to have the right background. I won't say it can't be done, but it'll be tough"

"So what you must Alastor. You know the mercenary crowd far better than I. There must be someone appropriate"

"Maybe. I'll let you know after Christmas. But it'll take time before he could be in position. A lot of time. Could be even a year. And I don't want Snape to know"

"Alastor-"

"No, Albus. Call me paranoid if you want, but if I'm right. Well, that could change everything, couldn't it?"

"You are wrong"

"We'll see. Wanted to talk to you about something else as well, actually"

"Yes?"

"Potter"

Albus frowned, not allowing his emotions to show on his face.

"What about him? I have received excellent reports about him, so what is the issue?"

"Nothing I can put my finger on. But his friends are scared of him"

' _Please, no. Please, no'_

"What makes you say that?"

"Watch them. The way they look at him. They're friends with him, but-it's the same way people look at me. Like they're not sure what he's about to do"

"That could be-"

"Except for one. One of those Durmstrang kids is terrified of him. Damn near pisses himself when Harry looks at him"

' _No! It was looking so good! Why?'_

"How certain are you?"

"Not at all. Just saying what I've noticed. Caught him the other night sneaking back into the castle with his girlfriend. Didn't let them know I saw, of course, They looked like a totally normal couple. But- there's something about him, Albus"

' _And it's all my fault'_

"Keep watching"

"Course"

"And keep me informed on the mercenaries front"

Moody just nodded.

' _And I must speak to Healer Deschain and Severus'_

* * *

 _Lounge, Durmstrang Ship_

Oskar Poliakoff sat on his own.

He always did, really. He knew what the others thought of him. Not good enough. He knew they wondered why he had been recruited.

He had been planning on showing them all. Proving his worth to them. Showing them how excellent he could be.

But now.

He looked down at his shaking hands.

' _I have been broken by a fourteen-year-old boy'  
_

"So they managed? They took out Pietrekov?"

Carolus looked around the room, barely even noticing Oskar.

"Yes. He won't be making any more trouble for us" he said nastily. Everyone around the table laughed.

Oskar sunk deeper into his chair.

"I wonder," Olga said, "do you think our Lord would appreciate it if we brought him Potter? As a gift, for when we get Marked?"

"Maybe. We should discuss it with Karkaroff first, before-"

"No!" Oskar was on his feet, with no memory of even standing up.

They were all staring at him.

"No, we shouldn't ask the Highmaster? Oskar, think before-"

"No, we should not bring him Potter"

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oskar" Olga said, stretching out the words as if she was talking to a lunatic, "Potter is believed to have killed the Dark Lord. I'm sure he would appreciate it if-"

"Do not fuck with Potter! He's-he's dangerous!"

Olga and Carolus shared a look before turning to stare at him again.

' _They know. Or they suspect something'_

Ivan just laughed and twirled his wand on his fingers. "He's dangerous, you say? Well then, it's a good thing that we are as well"

"No, you're not," Oskar said with absolute certainty. "Not like him"

When he had first mocked Potter, threatening him in the Dark Lord's name, he had seen the light in his eyes. He had thought it was fear, making the boy's eyes so bright. It was only later when he was tied to a chair and broken, that he discovered how wrong he had been.

It wasn't fear. It was madness.

"Oskar. What do you know?"

"Nothing. Only that he is-"

"Do not lie to us". As if they had practiced it, Olga and Carolus rose at the same time, drawing their wands.

' _They probably did practice it'_

They probably weren't expecting Oskar to laugh.

"You think I am afraid of you? I am far more afraid of him than of you"

"That may be. But answer me this, idiot. Who is pointing their wands at you right now?"

By now, Bjorn and Ivan had joined in and were pointing their wands at Oskar.

"I can't. He will-he-"

"He will only do anything if he knows. Tell us, Oskar"

"Ask Karkaroff! Please! Ask-"

"Ask me what?"

Karkaroff looked at the scene before him, seeming not at all shocked to see four of his charges threatening another.

"Highmaster! They want to know why I fear Potter, and-"

"What did you say?" Karkaroff hissed, face contorting with rage.

"I-I-"

"You were not meant to say anything about that, idiot boy! You should-"

Oskar spoke quickly before Karkaroff could punish him.

"They thought it would be a good idea to kidnap Potter! To take him to our Lord! They didn't listen when I said it was a bad idea, and wanted to know why! Please, I-"

"Idiots. All of you. Has your purpose in England not been explained to you, a dozen times?! Have the roles you need to play not been made clear?! Bah! Idiot, tell them. Tell them why they should be afraid. And the rest of you"

They snapped to attention.

"No more silly ideas. What idiot tells you is only the tip of the iceberg. Believe me when I say, that you should fear Potter"

Karkaroff left the room, and the four turned towards Oskar, faces expectant.

* * *

 _Maximum Security, Nurmengard Prison._

Gellert Grindelwald, once the greatest terror in Europe, looked at the stack of newspapers sitting on the floor of his dinghy cell and sighed.

Such was his lot. He deserved it.

He had resigned himself to his penance, to rot away in the highest cell in the prison he himself had designed.

To rot, until one day his body would be discovered. By then, he was quite sure, his name would be forgotten.

There would be no taking the easy way out, not for him.

He deserved this torment.

His brilliant mind, with nothing to read but the newspapers and his few correspondences.

And even achieving that allowance had taken years of good behavior until he was allowed such treasures.

And now, he who has once the most brilliant student in Durmstrang, he who was once the most feared man in Europe.

He now spent his days dwelling on his past crimes, wondering where it all went so wrong.

When he had first started his goal of conquest, he had been filled to the brim with naive idealism, believing he truly could make the world a better place through violence.

At some point though, it just became a lust for power.

He often thought he could pinpoint the exact moment everything went so wrong.

When he fled England, leaving behind a corpse that would come to weigh heavier than millions on his conscience.

He looked at the stack of newspapers and snorted.

' _Albus never knew how to recognize subtle propaganda'_

Of course, it was a skill Gellert had been taught by his Muggle allies.

' _Albus doesn't know. How he is slowly being made to look like an eccentric fool'_

And if that piece of information was combined with the rest of what he had seen in the newspapers.

Well. It spoke of something very, very interesting.

He picked up a quill and began to write a letter.

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort's Manor_

"Yes, my lord. I believe he is capable of controlling himself"

"Good. You are to be commended"

"Thank you, my lord. But in truth, it has not been my efforts alone. Severus has been a great assistance"

"How much longer?"

"A few months. I think he needs more time to adjust to his self-control, and it would be beneficial to have me aiding him during this time. I plan to start helping him with his violent tendencies, and-"

"No"

"My lord?"

"You will not try to heal him of his bloodlust"

"But-"

The Dark Lord leaned forward. "You have made me very pleased. Do not make me angry. Your mission is to have him learn to control himself when necessary. That is all. Understood?"

"I-Yes"

"How are the escapees?"

"Improving, my lord. I believe Bellatrix, Antonin, and Augustus are at their peak. Rodolphus and Rabastan are still lagging, but are doing better. I doubt those two will ever be appropriate for fine details. The rest are recovering. A few more months, my lord"

"Good. And the healers are cooperating?"

"They still are, my lord, although Healer Brust is becoming more and more belligerent"

"Send Bella in"

"As you wish, my lord. Thank you"

' _So Harry is involved with the Greengrass girl? Excellent. But she must be brought into the fold earlier than planned'_

"Bella"

"My Lord," She said, voice shaking with excitement as she sunk into her knees.

"One of the healers is being problematic. Brust. Deal with him"

"Thank you, My Lord. I will do it gladly. As you know I am-"

"Leave him alive and sane. No permanent damage"

She wilted slightly.

"As my lord wishes. I will-"

"When that is done, come back to me. Bring Antonin and Augustus as well. I have a mission for you"

She looked up, exuberance clear on her features.

"It will be my pleasure! I have been waiting to be of use to you, and now-"

"We will discuss this further then"

' _She could benefit from learning some self-control. I doubt it is possible for her, though'_

Lord Voldemort thought of what he was going to order them to do. It would be a risk, but one with a commensurate payoff.

' _Yes. They will make an excellent distraction'_

He smiled. For once, everything was going according to plan.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

Almost the entire school was staying for the winter break. Harry had only actually stayed in Hogwarts over the holidays once, and that year most of his friends had.

This though, this would be interesting.

Snape had informed them that the Yule Ball would only be open to fourth years and above. Younger students could still come, but only if they had a partner of appropriate age.

Astoria had looked quite smug at that and had pulled Draco close to her.

"It is not obligatory for you to have a partner, but will be most embarrassing if you do not. More importantly, with partners or without, you are to comport yourselves as I expect from my charges"

Harry had still formally asked Daphne to the ball. It was weird, lying next to her on a couch, hands on her ass, and asking her out.

It was great having that out of the way. A lot of the younger girls were aggressively asking older guys to take them.

One of them even asked Harry if he would take her, and have Daphne go on her own. She even offered to pay him.

"You can dance with her the whole time, please!"

Harry let Daphne have a quiet chat with the girl in her room. After that, he was left alone.

By the day before the Ball, everyone had dates. Crabbe and Goyle, after being pushed by everyone, would be going with Millicent Bulstrode and Alice Harper, respectively.

Blaise was taking Theo's cousin, Morag Plunkett, while Theo was taking Tracey.

Pansy would be going with a Durmstrang guy. Harry didn't really know him. Didn't care, really. He was taking Daphne. She was more than enough for him.

* * *

"Holy shit! Look at this!"

Harry leaned over, to see the headline that had so startled Blaise.

" **Azkaban escapees spotted near Hogsmeade!"** It shouted.

The paper fluttered as he turned the page, hiding the mugshots.

"Merlin" Blaise whispered, tone awed.

"What happened?"

"They tried to kidnap a witch! They were saying how they would Imperio her and send her here!"

"What happened?"

' _There's no way they screwed up that badly. Bellatrix might have seemed crazy, but it looks like Rookwood was there, and he seemed fine'_

"She got away. By the time Aurors arrived, they were gone. Damn. It says they're gonna be tightening security here. You think they'll send Dementors again?"

"Fuck. I hope not"

Harry looked around the Hall. Most of the people there didn't seem bothered at all, simply continuing to eat breakfast and chat with their friends.

At the head table though, it was a different story entirely. Plenty of worried faces there. And Dumbledore was absent.

' _Definitely planned. Brilliant, actually. Make them tighten up security here, bring in Aurors and hit-wizards. Leave everywhere else open. Then when He wants to strike, there'll be far less in His way. Brilliant'_

He was still he marveling over the Dark Lord's genius when Snape came up to him.

"Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. In an hour. Licorice Allsorts"

"What?" Daphne asked as Snape walked off.

"That's the password to Dumbledore's office. He always uses sweets as the password"

"What does he want to talk to you about?"

"Probably wants to tell me to be on my guard"

Daphne snorted.

"My feelings exactly"

* * *

"Doubtless, you have heard the news by now?"

Dumbledore looked exhausted. His face was more lined than Harry had ever seen it. He tried not to show how much he enjoyed that sight.

"About the escapees?"

"Precisely"

Dumbledore's eyes honed in on Harry, staring intently. He sighed.

"Harry, this will not be easy for you to hear. They were looking for you"

"M-me?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You. Harry, you unseated their master. The rage they must feel towards you-. I must ask you to be exceptionally careful"

"But-me? What do they want me for?"

"I have theories," the aged wizard said quietly, "all of which I hope are wrong. They could simply be trying to do what their master tried, thirteen years ago"

"Kill me," Harry said flatly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"But he's dead! It's over! Why are they still after me?"

"I do not believe Voldemort is dead"

' _Fuck. Fuck'_

"The only question that remains, is whether or not he has regained a body yet. Harry, they could be planning to use you in a ritual to restore him to physical form. A ritual which would, undoubtedly, end in your death"

Harry tried to look horrified at the very thought.

"I must ask you to be careful. Please. Carry your cloak with you everywhere"

"My-"

"Your invisibility cloak" Dumbledore interrupted, a small smile pulling at his lips. "And I want you to take this as well. Keep it with you at all times"

This turned out to be a thick woolen sock.

Harry simply looked at Dumbledore.

"It's an emergency Portkey. It will only work once. Touch it, and say the word 'help', and you will be immediately transported to my office"

Harry took it carefully and tucked it into his robes.

"I want Professor Snape to teach you a few things. He's been helping you and Mr. Malfoy with your spell practice, hasn't he?"

' _Shit! What do I say?'_

"Uh, yeah. He has"

"He taught you to perform the Patronus, correct?"

"Yeah"

"Ask him to show you how to use them to send messages. It is a most useful skill to have"

"I will"

"And please, Harry. Stay in company. Within Hogwarts, you should be safe, but if you go to Hogsmeade, do not go alone. Travel in a group. If you're planning on meeting Sirius, have him pick you up from the castle. I cannot overstate the danger"

"I'll be careful, sir"

"Please do"

Harry stood up and hesitated just before turning around.

"Sir?" He said, making his voice tremble slightly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think-could we-could we have lessons again? I miss them"

Dumbledore smiled. "I'd love to"

* * *

On the day of the Ball, Harry found himself doing up his dress robes with shaking fingers. Around him, everyone seemed to be nervous as well, barely talking.

' _What're you so worried about? It's just Daphne!'_

They went down to the common room to wait for their dates, and Theo handed out some shots of firewhisky.

"Good for the nerves," he said, as he poured from a hip-flask.

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry asked, "Tracy's chilled"

Theo just blushed.

Right then, the girls started coming down the stairs, into the common room.

He looked up at Daphne, and for a second, his breath caught in his throat.

She was wearing a long, flowing dress that went from silver to a dark grey. It clung to her figure, accentuating her curves. Her hair seemed lighter in color than usual, almost blonde when the light caught it, rather than her usual brown.

Flashes of light reflected from her ears, from earrings nearly too thin to see.

He kept his eyes on her, his mouth slightly open until she was standing right in front of him.

He kissed her.

"You're beautiful," he said when they surfaced.

"You're not too bad looking yourself"

He held his arm out. "Shall we?"

She placed her arm around his. "Why, Mr. Potter, that's a lovely idea"

They left the common room.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, they found a sea of students milling around.

The large, oak doors remained closed.

"Waiting for the champions" was all Warrington would say.

Harry used the opportunity to look around, glancing at the other couples.

He saw Weasley standing next to Luna.

A flash of rage went through him at the sight.

"It upset you, didn't it? What she said"

He sighed, turning back to Daphne.

"Yeah. I wonder sometimes. If I'm a bad person. If my parents-what they would say. If they knew what I was doing"

She was silent for a while.

"So what if you are?" She finally said. "Who cares, as long as you're happy?"

"That's what I tell myself. I just wonder sometimes"

"Well, don't"

He kissed her cheek, her scent filling him as his lips grazed her skin.

"As you command"

"Damn right"

The champions appeared, causing the assembled students to move aside in a ripple.

Fleur was with Roger Davies. Diggory was with Cho Chang.

And Krum. Krum was with Granger.

' _She doesn't look so bad. Miracles do happen'_

The doors opened as the champions approached, and McGonagall called them aside before ushering everyone in.

It was set up differently than usual. Instead of the normal house tables, it was filled with at least a hundred rounded tables, with candelabras on them. Harry and Daphne sat down, and soon enough Draco and Astoria, Theo And Tracey, Blaise And Morag, and Crabbe and Goyle and their dates joined them.

After everyone sat down, the champions were led into the Hall. Everyone stood up and applauded them.

"Why couldn't they just be let in earlier? Why did we have to come in, sit down, then stand again for them? It's dumb"

"That's just how it is. Have to stoke their egos somehow"

Harry was half expecting Blaise to make a comment to that. But it seemed Morag was having a calming influence on him, for all that he seemed uncomfortable with her.

The meal itself was different from usual. Instead of all the different types of food appearing on the table at once, there were menus next to each seat, and they had to actually order what they wanted (albeit, to the empty plate) for the food to come.

After a while, Dumbledore stood up, and everyone followed his motion to do so. He waved his wand, and the tables were all pushed to the side of the room.

A jab of his wand and a stage appeared, with instruments arranged upon it.

That was when the Weird Sisters walked in.

The champions walked into the center of the room first, as the band strummed up a tune. It didn't take too long for other couples to start joining them.

"Well?" Daphne asked.

"I'm warning you," Harry said, "I've never actually danced before"

"In that case, I'll lead"

They joined the growing crowd, and with Daphne's guidance, Harry placed his one hand on her hip, with the other going to her shoulder.

"Is it a pureblood thing?" Harry asked, "to give your kids dancing lessons?"

"Not really" she replied, pushing him into a turn. "We just have balls, growing up. You pick it up"

He almost lost his footing, and she pulled on his arm to straighten him.

"Not like that," she said, clucking her tongue, "just get into the rhythm"

"It keeps changing!"

"Not really. Oh, you're right. They're fading out this song"

"You know, this isn't like muggle music. It's much more-alive"

"Probably cause the instruments are magical. Although they do use muggle stuff for some of their songs"

"Why?"

"Novelty?" She said, shrugging and almost pushing Harry's hand off of her shoulder.

They danced for a while, speeding up and slowing down as the music changed.

Harry was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying it.

"It's gonna be over Easter break," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"My-initiation"

"I'll be there" he promised. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Merlin, you're gonna soak your knickers, aren't you?"

"Probably" she agreed, a smile playing on her lips. It disappeared in a flash. "I'm nervous"

"Why? You can do it"

"I know, it's just-with everyone watching, it's a different story. It's one thing when it was just my father, or when we were practicing on those critters. It'll be another thing altogether with Him there"

"It is different. But in a way, it makes it easier. You just don't have the option of screwing it up"

"Yeah," she said, sounding uncertain.

"Look, babe. You'll be fine. You'll be better than fine. You'll be great"

"I hope so. I think if it goes well..."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be ready"

It took a second for him to figure out what she was talking about. When it clicked, it clicked hard. He almost stopped in the middle of a twirl.

"Yeah?"

"I think so"

He kissed her.

"You're the best"

"I know"

"Harry! Let's swap for dance"

Harry and Daphne stopped and looked at Krum. The Bulgarian was holding out his hand expectantly, with Granger standing behind him.

Daphne nodded at him, shrugging slightly.

"She's all yours. For the moment" he told Krum, who clapped him on the back, laughing.

Granger was far more graceful than he had expected.

"I thought you'd be going with Weasley," he said, making her blush a bit.

"We're not-we're-. Viktor asked me. He says he asked you about me?"

"Yeah"

"I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd have said something horrible"

His grip tightened on her hand for half a second.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked.

' _Cause you're an arrogant bitch? And you're friends with Weasley, what more do I need?'_

"I don't"

"At least, you did. I understand you and Ron, you guys got off on a really bad start and things just got worse. I can even understand why Malfoy hates me, with his blood supremacy nonsense. But why do you? You're far too sensible to believe in that rubbish"

' _This is a brilliant opportunity! Ease her suspicions, say something!'_

He couldn't think of anything clever, and so stayed silent for a few minutes, mind speeding along.

It came to him in a flash of inspiration.

' _Oh, she'll buy that all right'_ he thought, internally cackling.

"I guess," he said, trying to sound hesitant and uncertain, "I guess I was jealous of you"

"Jealous? Of me? What-"

"You-you grew up with-with good muggles. I didn't"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. He lifted his head, to find her staring incredulously at him, spots of pink suffusing her face.

"Good muggles?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Good muggles. They never hated you, did they? Never-never told you that you were a-a freak?"

"Of course not. My parents-"

"Are good muggles. Every other muggle I met wasn't. You got the good ones. I was jealous of that"

"Surely there must have been some-" she started.

"Not one. Not a single muggle who helped me out, who stopped me being-being bullied. They all thought something was wrong with me"

"But-"

' _It's working! Look at her face!'_

"Hermione," He said, and the oddity of him calling her something other than Granger made her stop mid-sentence.

"I was-I was adopted once," he said, making his voice tremble a bit. "They wanted me to have an exorcism"

' _Well, they said they did'_

She gasped, looking shocked. "That's horrid, I'm so sorry! What happened?"

' _You're so sorry, aren't you? You will be. One day'_

"The-the priest said they don't do them anymore. So they took-they took me back to the-the orphanage"

She didn't say anything for a while. They twirled slowly, Harry catching Draco's horrified expression out the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry you went through all that," she said, sounding sincere. Sounding earnest. "But that's not normal. That's not how normal muggles are. They're just people, like you and me. Some of them are bad, and some are good"

' _Bullshit. They're not people'_

"I understand that now. But I didn't, not for a long time"

"I'm-"

He was saved from listening to another one of her stupid apologies when Krum strode over.

"She is all your. In one piece"

"Thanks. Granger" he said, nodding to the condescending bitch as he walked away.

He took Daphne's hand, spinning her around.

"How was that?"

"Surprisingly nice. And he's handsome, too"

"Oh, is he now?"

"Are you getting jealous?"

"No. Just means I'll have to work harder," he said, waggling his tongue at her.

She laughed. "Let's find a nice, hidden nook, and you can show me how hard you'll work"

They walked off, sidling out of the Hall.

* * *

"So, turns out he's not just big and stupid, he's a half-breed too!"

"What?"

Draco smirked and passed Harry the paper.

"Seriously. You should just take out a subscription"

"Why? I just get yours when you're done"

After a few minutes, he put the paper aside, chuckling.

"That's brilliant"

"You saw your mention?"

"That's what I meant". He picked the paper up and started quoting from it. "As was revealed at the trial for Sirius Black, Rubeus Hagrid was sent by Albus Dumbledore(see page 6 for a fuller recap of the eccentric wizard's strange decisions that night) to pick up Harry Potter from the wreckage of his parents' house. Why Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to send a savage, part human with no children of his own, to collect an infant, remains shrouded in mystery"

He looked over at Draco. "You see what they're doing?"

"Of course," Draco said, sounding affronted.

"It's brilliant" Harry repeated.

"How was the rest of the night? I saw you guys disappear"

"It was great," Harry said, hearing Daphne's moans in his mind. "How was yours?"

"I'd say it was good"

"Did you-"

"We kissed. Merlin, Harry, the rest of us aren't as sex-crazed as you, you know. Some of us are quite satisfied to take things slowly"

Harry brushed it off. "So, how was it? It was the first time, right?"

Draco blushed. "It was good. Better than good. Sweet Salazar, it was amazing"

"Just you wait. It only gets better"

"We'll see. I'm taking her to Hogsmeade today. Why don't you guys meet us?"

"Meeting my godfather there. Actually, he's coming to pick me up from here"

"Ah. Would be awkward to go out with your godfather and your girlfriend"

"Not so much. But I'd rather go with her a different day. When it's just the two of us. Unless idiot acts up again. Then we can play with him again"

Draco shook his head slowly. "I still can't believe you took her with you for that"

"What? She liked it"

Draco carried on shaking his head. "You two deserve each other, you know that?"

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning. "We do"

* * *

"So," Sirius asked, putting his butterbeer back on the table and wiping his mouth. "How was the ball?"

"It was pretty fun, actually. But I don't want to go dancing again in a hurry, I can tell you that much"

Sirius groaned in commiseration. "Merlin, my parents used to drag my brother and me to those things"

"Your brother?"

"Regulus. He died"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Don't feel bad. Not worth it, not for him. He was a Death Eater"

' _I'm not worth it either then'_

They sat in silence for a bit, Harry trying to think of something to say. He'd already told Sirius all about the first task, and he thought he had done a good job of making it sound dramatic. Especially his description of Krum's maneuvers.

"How's the mind-healer been?"

"You know about that?"

"Legal guardian, remember?" Sirius said with a small smile.

"It's been good. He's helped a lot"

"I know it sucks. But it's important"

"You don't know-sorry" Harry said, looking down, ashamed of his outburst.

"You'd be surprised" Sirius put his arm on Harry's shoulder. "Can I tell you a story?"

"Yeah"

"Your dad and I. We met on the Hogwarts Express. Became friends immediately. But there was another kid there. He made some stupid comments, annoyed us. We hated him from then on"

Harry looked up and caught Sirius' eye.

"You know the feeling, huh?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, it only got worse at Hogwarts. We were in Gryffindor, and he was Slytherin. The rivalry was terrible then, especially with the war brewing. It's funny. Nowadays, it seems so meaningless, House rivalry. But when you're in school, it's everything"

He was silent for a minute, lost in recollection.

"Anyway, as the years passed, it just got worse between us. We'd hex each other, and mock and bully each other. Then-then Moony comes in"

He sighed. "Back then, there was no Wolfsbane Potion. So Madam Pomphrey used to take Remus out to the shrieking shack to transform. There's a tunnel, near the forest, at the Whomping Willow. We eventually figured it out, what was going on. Where he would go. But this other guy, he didn't know. And he was curious. Curious, and so annoying about it. So I told him how to get through the tunnel. I told him he should follow Remus there"

He sighed again.

"He saw Remus transforming. You've got to understand, a werewolf in close confines is seriously dangerous. That kid would have died. But your dad saved him"

"How?"

"I told him what I did. He was horrified. He went after Sn-the kid and dragged him out of there. Risked his life for it, too"

"Wow"

"Yeah. But that's not why I'm telling you this. I'm telling you so you know. I almost killed him. And worse, cause they would have put Remus down. Not executed, that's not what they would have called it. Put him down. Cause of me. So I know a thing or two about doing stupid things when you're angry"

' _And when you went after Pettigrew. Remember that? What you left me to?'_

Harry just nodded.

Perhaps sensing that this conversation wouldn't go anywhere, Sirius changed the subject.

"Any ideas about the second task? What it's gonna be?"

"Na. They're keeping it secret. Apparently, the champions got given a clue to figure out what it is, so they can't tell us or someone will let them know"

"Guess you'll see then. It's right before Easter break, no?"

"Yeah. A week or two before"

"You'll come to me for the break?" Although he was clearly trying to appear casual, Sirius didn't quite manage to hide his nerves.

Suppressing a sigh, Harry said "Yeah. But it's cool if I spend a few days at Draco's?"

"Not at Daphne's house?"

Harry smirked. "Would be great if her parents would let. Would you let her stay over?"

Sirius seemed to think intently about it.

"Sure. You can stay with me in my room, and I'll have the elf make sure she stays in her room"

"On second thoughts, I'll pass"

"Thought so"

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	13. Interlude III

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Interlude III

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Moody finished reading the letter again and put it down. He glanced at the stack of newspapers and their many, many circled words and phrases.

His eye, as always, rolled around, peeking into every corner, searching for threats.

"You trust him?" He asked, uncorking his hip flask and taking a sip.

"Do I trust that his motives are entirely pure? No. But I trust what he is saying to be correct. We have the evidence before us"

"That we do. This is a lot bigger than we had thought. Been planned a lot better"

Albus sighed and nodded, picking up one of the newspapers. It was from a year beforehand.

"It began early. And we didn't notice, then"

"Albus. I feel- like something's going to happen. Something big. Feels like the bristles are coming off"

Albus nodded, face grim.

"In some ways, it feels worse than last time. I can't put my finger on it, Albus. But it just feels like... things are spiraling. And we're standing in the dark"

"No luck getting a spy in?"

"Been in contact with one or two people. So far, nothing. We'll see what happens"

"I think, I must meet Gellert. If Voldemort truly did contact him back then. Well, it could give us information"

"What could it help? That was fifty years ago"

"I hope I am wrong. But, it could help us understand how he survived that night"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. Not yet. If my suspicions are correct, however. Well, we will have a big job ahead of us"

Silence stretched out between the pair, broken only by the background noise of Albus' office.

"Any luck with recruiting for the Order?"

"Aye. One or two who seem promising. Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks. You know them?"

Albus nodded.

"I haven't spelled it out to them. Not yet. But I'm leading them in the right direction. You had any ideas?"

"Not really. I haven't had the time to think. Madam Maxime will make a useful ally, but I fear that article will cause her to distance herself. It's a great shame, I had planned on sending her and Hagrid to make a treaty with the giants. Other than her, the Weasley family strikes me as being appropriate"

"The whole lot?"

"Of course not. I will not send school children to fight a war"

"Voldemort will"

"Not necessarily. For him, it would be purely practical reasons preventing that. Children make unreliable soldiers"

Moody shrugged at that.

"But the parents, certainly. And their three eldest. William is working with the goblins, and Charlie is overseas. And Percy is in the ministry. They could all be most useful"

Moody nodded.

"Alastor. Do you have any updates on Harry?"

' _Let him tell me he was mistaken. Please. Let it just be Alastor being his paranoid self'_

Moody grimaced. "There's something fishy about that boy. I don't like him"

"Alastor. Do you have anything concrete?"

"No. But I'm telling you, Albus. There's something-off. I wouldn't be surprised if he was involved with Voldemort"

"That's ridiculous. Voldemort killed his parents. Voldemort destroyed his childhood"

"I didn't say it's logical. But Albus, you're too emotionally involved. You need to look at it objectively"

Albus tried to speak, but Moody just carried on talking.

"Kid has reasons to hate muggles. Kid has reasons to hate you. He's friends with a lot of Death Eater's kids. He's shown willingness to use potentially lethal, Dark spells. That curse he used on the Weasley boy? It's fueled by hatred, Albus. You know that as well as I do. And he must have been real happy when the orphanage he grew up in burned down"

' _He doesn't even know about the muggles he killed'_

' _No! This is not the case!'_

"Alastor" Albus' voice cracked across the room.

"Harry could not have been the one to burn the orphanage. The trace-"

"Is easily beaten, and you know it! Albus just-just bear it in mind. At the very least, he's at risk for their recruitment"

"Except that they wish to kidnap him"

"And isn't that mighty convenient!

"Alastor. It's not-"

"If he wasn't the Potters' kid, you'd be able to see it! You'd be worried"

"Perhaps. But you are not telling half the story"

"Maybe I'm not. It doesn't matter. You're not willing to see"

"I am perfectly willing to see, but only that which is there"

"Leave it. Maybe I'll be proven wrong. But at least keep watch. Like you would for any kid with the same situation. Keep watch, and keep an open mind"

"I will"

Albus sighed. "And now, I must plan a visit to an old friend"

' _First, though, I must speak to Severus. Could it be that the connection between them is affecting Harry? Could Voldemort be using it?'  
_

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common Room_

"What did Potter say?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, closing the thick tome before her with a snap.

"What?"

"When he danced with you. What did he say?"

She took a moment to study her friend. His ears were reddening, a sure sign of embarrassment. He'd been difficult to be around since Viktor had taken her.

"He-I asked him why he hated me"

"And?"

"He tried to deny it at first. Then he said he was jealous of me. That I grew up with 'good muggles'. His words, not mine"

Ron seemed a bit relieved at that.

"Oh. I was worried. I wasn't sure-"

"Thanks. It wasn't a comfortable conversation. Not for either of us. I feel bad for him. He's suffered so much. And we haven't been very kind to him, the last few years"

A snort from behind her interrupted their conversation. She turned around to find Ginny looking at them.

"What?" She asked.

"Please," Ginny said scornfully, "he's playing you"

After an uncomfortable silence, Hermione said, in a soothing tone.

"I know you don't trust him, Ginny. And I don't either, not really. But he was really sincere, and-"

"People can seem sincere without actually being honest!"

For some reason, a voice whispered a name in her mind.

' _Tom'_

Ginny shivered.

"Ginny-"

Ginny stood up, shocked to realize she was close to tears.

"No, Ron! I've heard you complaining about him since your first year here! Am I the only one who remembers that he almost killed you?! He could have! And he's been mocking and insulting you both for years! And now you just-you just give in and feel bad, like you deserved it! He's manipulating you!"

"Ginny, he's fourteen years old, I don't think he's that smart. Or that cold. He's just a kid"

She stomped a foot on the ground, and ran to her room, crying frustrated tears.

Ron turned to Hermione. "What the hell?"

Hermione just shook her head.

* * *

 _Severus Snape's office_

Severus sat, face in his hands, alone.

' _The Dark Lord is going to be furious'_

Dumbledore had left minutes earlier. Snape had stared into his old mentor's eyes, hoping against hope that he would feel his Occlumency being overrun. That Dumbledore would see into his worthless mind.

But it did not happen.

He had tried asking Dumbledore about the mechanics behind an Unbreakable Vow, hoping that it would serve to alert the man.

But the words caught in his throat.

Every time he allowed his hopes to rise, he found them dashed. His lord had chosen the Vows very, very carefully.

And now, Moody was suspicious. The old Auror's instincts were simply too fine-tuned. He could tell something was wrong. And he was slowly convincing Dumbledore.

There was only so much Snape could do to assuage Dumbledore's fears.

There was only so much Harry himself would be able to do.

Snape let out a groan.

' _At least this time there's no reason for Him to be enraged with Harry'_

Severus had seen the Dark Lord angry before. Many times. He'd seen Him furious. He himself had been the focus of that fury before.

But seeing the Dark Lord rage about the action of Lily's only child. That had been extremely difficult. And seeing the way the Dark Lord simply turned off His anger. Well, that had been new.

' _Perhaps Dumbledore is correct. But there is definitely more to it. This connection between them, whatever it is, it's important to the Dark Lord. Very important. He wouldn't have been that forgiving with anyone else. He focuses on Harry. There must be more to it'_

For now, though, Dumbledore was satisfied. But it wouldn't last. He would be watching Harry more carefully now, he would see the way his friends-those that knew the truth at least, treated the boy with such fearful respect.

' _And it will only be more obvious once the others have joined. Once they see Harry's position'_

It was absurd. If anyone had ever told Severus, that a boy of fourteen would have a higher standing than Lucius or Bellatrix, he would have thought them insane.

If he had been told that the boy would be Lily's son, he would possibly have murdered them.

But it was true. The Dark Lord-well, He didn't truly care about anyone other than himself. But the way He acted towards Harry was probably the closest thing He could come to caring.

He was losing Harry, Severus knew. He knew Harry didn't view him as he once did. Knew that Harry was growing to be as devoted, as fanatical a follower as the Dark Lord ever had.

And he was powerless to stop it.

In fact, he had no choice but to encourage it.

He had even hoped that the Dark Lord would punish Harry. Would punish him and cause him to move away from His service.

The Dark Lord has been too smart for that.

"Hope is the ambition of the weak," he said, wishing he hadn't spoken when the bile filled up his throat.

He groaned again, once more wishing he could be allowed to taste the sweet oblivion of death.

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

"What's up? You're looking far too serious"

Remus started worrying when Sirius didn't respond, only moving to pick up his glass and down it.

"Sirius? What's wrong?"

"I don't understand him, Remus," Sirius said, voice coming out in a hoarse rasp. He coughed, filled the glass with water and drank.

"Harry?"

"Yeah. He's not at all what I expected. He-he just-he's full of anger. And he's-almost as damaged as I am, in some ways"

"When did you get to be so perceptive?" Remus asked, half-jokingly.

"All that bloody therapy. Made me far too self-aware"

Remus sat down opposite Sirius, and with a small wave of his wand, summoned the bottle of firewhisky and another glass.

"It'll be ok, Padfoot. He just needs time. You know what he's been through. You'll get to know him, to understand him"

"I just-I look at him, and I see James. But then I look closer. He's so bitter. So angry. And his friends"

He sighed and reached over for the bottle.

"Only one more. You know how those potions interact with it"

"Yeah. His friends. I haven't spoken to him about them, not much. But they're all-they're all-"

"The kids of people we fought?"

"Yeah. I can't just be ok with that. I know they're not their parents, I know they weren't a part of the war. But I see that Malfoy kid and I remember the Vineyard. What Lucius did. And I can't say anything to Harry about it, or he'll just start hating me too. I can't have that. It'd kill me, Remus. I broke out of Azkaban for him. To get custody. I can't just-just watch him hurting and not do anything. But there's nothing I can do. He's too fucking old for me to just take over his life. I've got to give him space. Let him make his own mistakes. And I've got to watch him do it"

They clinked their glasses together.

"He's not James, Sirius. You know that. But he's got James' blood. He's got Lily's blood. He's strong. Resilient. He'll be ok. Just give it time"

"He damn well better be" Sirius muttered darkly.

"If you're so worried, why don't you write Dumbledore? Or even-"

"I'm not writing Snape. Not a chance. I may not hate him anymore, but that doesn't mean I want anything to do with him"

"So speak to Dumbledore"

"Maybe I should"

"Sirius. After what happened with the boggart, Dumbledore managed to calm me down. You should write to him. No buts about it"

"Fine, mother. I'll write to him tomorrow"

"You should call me that in front of your mum's portrait"

"Merlin, can you imagine? Can portraits have heart attacks?"

"Let's find out"

* * *

 _Location unknown_

The man sat in a dark room with a glass of tequila in his hand. He sat and thought.

' _So, Moody wants me to infiltrate the Death Eaters'_

He felt the old pull of the challenge. It would be something no-one had ever managed, not on the scale he would be aiming for.

He looked at the bottle of tequila and chuckled softly.

His operation in Mexico had been considered near impossible. Of course, he had managed it flawlessly.

' _This though. This could be a real test'_

It would be more than just a test. He'd have to start preparing immediately. Even so, it would take months before he was ready to start making contact.

' _It'll have to be perfect. Rock-solid background, perfect Occlumency_. _Wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort uses Legilemency on all of his people. And I have to be under total, deep cover. Moody might not like that. And he definitely has protection against memory charms'_

' _What if he wins?'_

It was a question that every spy had to ask themselves before beginning their mission. There was another one of those questions he had to ask himself too.

' _What if I get swayed to his side?'_

He sat in utter silence for a few minutes, mind focused on that singular outcome.

' _Wouldn't be so bad. He would definitely have some serious enemies. Could be interesting. Not as interesting as working against him from the inside, but still fun'_

He thought a bit longer.

' _No. If I do this, I have to be totally committed. More than ever before. It'll be tough, even with that. Can't go in thinking of playing both sides'_

He sipped his tequila, relishing the burning sensation that didn't quite match firewhisky, yet somehow beat it.

' _I'll need contingency plans. Escape options. The Mark will be a problem, especially if I'm in deep cover mode'_

He thought, and thought, putting all the pieces together in his mind. He made plans, and backup plans, and thought about them objectively. He split his mind and split it again and again.

The sun was starting to rise when he made his decision.

A quill rose. Pushed down on paper.

One word.

' _ **Yes'**_

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 11

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 11

The days from the end of Christmas break to the second task seemed to pass in a blur.

Harry was kept busy the entire time. Between classes and homework, he would have had little free time. But of course, he was also meeting Snape, Dumbledore, and Theo at nights, he was still meeting Steven once a week, and he still had to spend time with Daphne.

Still, it was all worth it. He was keeping his spot at the top of the class, and his fighting skills were improving rapidly.

Very rapidly. He and Draco managed to beat Snape.

Of course, Snape had been going easy on them, not using any lethal spells. Nevertheless, managing to knock him out was a major accomplishment.

Teaching Theo had definitely contributed to that. He had been forced to revisit a lot of spells and maneuvers that had become second nature to him. Going back to them now, he found that he had a richer, deeper understanding of what he was doing, and that just helped him all around. He was starting to seriously outpace Draco, something he didn't mind rubbing in his friend's face. Of course, Draco would just remind him of the difference in their Occlumency abilities, and Harry would be forced to shut up at that. While Harry was improving, he was nowhere near Draco's ability. Draco could successfully deceive Snape using his Occlumency. Harry could barely keep his mind split while Snape rummaged through it.

All in all, things at Hogwarts were going well. There was much discussion about what exactly the second task would be. As they drew closer to it, the theories grew more and more crazy and outlandish.

Things at Hogwarts were good.

Which just served to make the warning Snape gave him all the more surprising and nerve wrecking.

* * *

"You need to be careful"

"I have been, I haven't-"

Snape shook his head quickly.

"No. Listen to me. Moody is suspicious of you. Not due to your actions, but due to those of your friends'"

"What did they do?"

"Nothing. But he has seen how they treat you"

"They're scared of me," Harry said flatly.

"Harry-"

"I understand. They're right to be" he sighed.

"So what do I do?"

"Be very careful around Dumbledore. Moody is suspicious of everyone. The problem is that Dumbledore listens to him. But Dumbledore is blinded. He refuses to accept that you could be involved with the Dark Lord"

"Moody thinks that?"

' _Shit. How?'_

"Suspects. They don't know for sure that the Dark Lord has a body yet. But Moody's suspicions were first raised when you cast the Shield Charm on instinct in his class. He's been watching you carefully since then"

"But-"

"I told Dumbledore that you and Draco wanted help learning to duel and that I have been training you"

"So that's how he knew"

Snape nodded curtly.

"Moody noticed how that Durmstrang boy looks at you. He doesn't know why it is there, but he can see the fear"

"What do I do?" Harry whispered.

"Know that Moody is watching you. His Eye can see through invisibility cloaks. He has his own cloak. Don't talk about anything sensitive outside of your common room or my office. And have privacy charms in place when you do"

"But what about Dumbledore?"

"Carry on as you have. Keep reinforcing the image you present to him-of a child who is trying to be a better person, who is trying to move past the difficult events in his life. Dumbledore cannot accept that you would serve the Dark Lord"

"Because He killed my parents," Harry said, voice bitter.

Snape just stared at him, eyes unreadable.

"Sometimes. It's hard not to think about that"

Snape looked like he wanted to say something. He motioned for Harry to carry on.

"He just-He killed them. I never got to know them. And sometimes I think I-they died to save me. How the fuck can I serve the man who killed them? But I swore. And I can't-I don't want to back out. Even if He didn't kill me. I'd lose everything. But they died for me. And sometimes it just seems like I'm pissing on their graves"

Harry stopped speaking, breathing hard. He wiped at his eyes.

Snape was still staring at him, with that same, blank expression.

"Harry," he said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "Your parents died so that you could live. Not so that you could die a pointless death"

"I know that. I'm not going to-"

"They died so that you could live. Not just survive. Live. You would be happier on the Dark Lord's side than in Dumbledore's. They would want you to be happy, more than anything else"

"They-"

"Loved you so much, they died for you. The love of a parent is unconditional. The best way to honor their sacrifice is to live and be happy. Not to die in a vain attempt at emulating a Gryffindor"

"You really think so?"

"They died because they believed fighting the Dark Lord was the best way to make the wizarding world a better place. Knowing what you do about muggles, do you really think they were correct?"

Harry shook his head.

"The best way for you to honor their sacrifice is for you to fight and make the wizarding world better. The only way to do that is through the Dark Lord's service. And besides. It makes you happy, doesn't it?"

"It does" Harry admitted.

"Then you have no reason to feel like you are betraying them"

' _But I still do. Maybe I just need to stop caring'_

Snape watched him for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"Dumbledore does not believe in using Legilemency on students without permission. He believes it to be morally reprehensible"

' _Well, he's an idiot'_

"Nevertheless. He would do it if he was suspicious enough. You need to work on your Occlumency. You have to be capable of standing up to him without raising his suspicions further if necessary"

Harry nodded.

"The Dark Lord does not blame you for their increased suspicions. He knows it is not your fault"

Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

"Just be careful. You're doing well, so keep it up"

"Thanks" Harry muttered and rose to leave the office.

"You should know. The Dark Lord truly...holds you in high esteem. He looks at you as his protege. More than anyone else. When you are older, you will doubtless be his second-in-command"

Harry nodded and walked out, his back straighter, a fleeting look of pride crossing his face.

Snape stared at the closed door, and dry-heaved, retching until his throat began to pain him.

* * *

After Snape had warned him, Harry began to notice Moody's stares. Oh, the man was good about it. But Harry would catch him staring, not at him, but at his friends. At Poliakoff.

In Defense, Moody treated him exactly as he treated everyone else. Brusquely.

But now that he was looking out for it, he picked up on the little hints.

The second Moody would pause after Harry answered a question. The way questions directed at him almost always seemed to be about something, well, Dark.

Moody was fishing. And if Harry hadn't been warned, he would have taken the bait. But he had been warned.

So he started fudging his answers.

Not too much, not enough for it to be obvious.

Just enough so he would seem far less knowledgeable about subjects a fourteen-year-old wizard was not expected to know.

He started asking questions, making himself seem naive. Nothing too bad, nothing bad enough that would make his friends gape.

Just innocent enough to plant a seed of doubt.

With Dumbledore, he didn't have to change how he had been acting, other than focusing on his Occlumency before every meeting with the Headmaster. But Dumbledore too would sometimes look at him with a small frown.

And the days marched on, heading towards the second task, and the Easter break.

* * *

February the twenty-fourth, the day of the second task, dawned with nary a cloud in the sky.

The air was still cool as Harry and his friends followed the crowd down to the stands set up near the lake, but the sun shone down on them, basking them all in warmth after the Scottish winter.

They settled into the stands, on the opposite side of the lake to where the judges' table had been set up.

The champions lined up near the lake's edge. Ludo Bagman walked from one of them to another, spacing them out. He said something to Cedric, causing the boy's face to darken slightly, before clapping him on the back and heading back to his seat.

Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and then began to speak, in a booming voice that echoed around the school grounds.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One. . . two. . . three!"

The whistle blew. Immediately, each of the champions pointed their wands at themselves.

Fleur and Cedric both did the same thing, encasing their heads in a bubble before diving into the water.

Krum, however, seemed to be going for Self-Transfiguration.

Harry couldn't work out exactly what Krum was changing into. He had dived into the water before it was complete, while his upper body was still a writhing mass.

As the champions disappeared into the murky depths of the lake, the crowd started talking excitedly. Bagman again spoke.

"The champions will be searching for people they are close to, who have been taken hostage by the Merpeople. The hostages are under a deep magical sleep, and their safety has been assured. However, our heroes don't know that"

Laughter broke out, with some of the students looking quite horrified.

"The champions will be graded based on the time of their return, as well as how they handle themselves within the lake. Not only do they have to find the hostages and bring them back safely, no. There are many dangers within the lake, from the giant squid to grindylows to greenteeths"

Bagman's voice died down.

It took a few minutes after that for the spectators to realize that unlike the first task, where they got to watch the champions face dragons, they really couldn't see any of what was going on in the lake.

It really was exceptionally boring.

"Seriously? They couldn't figure out a way for us to see what they're doing? This is such a waste of time!"

"It's historic"

"It's a historic waste of time"

"Instead of complaining, you could always join the pool"

Harry turned around to face Blaise.

"What pool?"

"Three to one on Fleur. Two to one on Diggory. No special odds for Krum"

"Uh. I'll put ten Galleons on Diggory"

"Ten it is"

As the large clock ticked forward, letting them know that there was only fifteen minutes left of the hour time limit, the surface of the water broke.

Fleur rose up, her head hitting the air, an extremely panicked expression twisting her features.

She shouted something and made as if to dive again.

She shrieked, the sound full of pain, and twisted her body, swimming in stops and starts to the banks.

As she pulled herself out, the judges and Madam Pomfrey descended on her.

By the time they cleared, she was covered in a thick blanket and held a steaming mug in her hands.

She still was shivering, looking depressed beyond belief, while Madame Maxime bent over and whispered to her.

"Well, she's out"

"Yeah, probably. I wonder what happened?"

"Maybe the giant squid got a little touchy"

"Gross!"

Just after the clock hit the time limit, Diggory too appeared. He seemed to be in much better shape than Fleur had been, and was carrying Cho Chang with him.

He swam out and again, the judges and Madam Pomfrey descended.

"So, just waiting for Krum now"

They didn't have long to wait.

Krum appeared a few minutes later, pulling Granger. His upper body was back to normal, and from the way he effortlessly pulled the mudblood, he definitely had lots of experience in the water.

The judges descended again, although Dumbledore ambled further down the banks of the lake.

Dumbledore bent down towards the water, where a merman rose to greet him.

A girl was pushed out of the water by the merman. She looked young, and almost exactly like Fleur.

The Beauxbatons Champion saw this, and jumped to her feet, shouting.

Dumbledore calmly levitated the younger girl over to Madam Pomfrey, who began fussing over her immediately, while Fleur stood by, watching, her whole body shouting her agitation.

Dumbledore walked back from the merman a few minutes later and pulled the other judges into a huddle.

After a short discussion, they separated, and Bagman began speaking again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows. . . .

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points. "

Everyone started applauding, albeit weakly.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. " Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points. "

The applause was far stronger this time.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points. "

"You owe me twenty galleons" Harry shouted to Blaise, over the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah. He's in the lead now, Diggory. Gonna need to work out the odds for the next one"

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions. "

"As long as it's less boring than this one was, I'll be fine," someone said.

Harry and Draco shared a glance.

' _I don't know about the task, but that is going to be a very interesting time for England'_

* * *

Harry and Daphne sat together, embracing each other as the train drew near to King's Cross.

"You're going to be fine. You're going to be better than fine. Don't focus on the crowd. If you must, just look at me, ok? I'll be there, watching you"

"I know. It's just gonna be so big. There's so many of us doing it now"

"Yeah. But don't think about that. Just think about how disgusting the muggle is, how offensive their existence is. Think about how good it feels"

The train started slowing down, pulling into the station."Come, we've got to get our stuff from the other compartment"

They started walking, weaving through the students already reading to the train doors.

They got their trunks, said goodbye to their friends, and made their way out.

"I'll see you in a few days," Harry said, giving her a kiss before making his way to where his godfather stood.

 **AS ALWAYS, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 12

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

Harry was beginning to understand why Sirius thought his house-elf was mad.

The elf, Kreacher, would shuffle around the large house, muttering to itself. It would often just stop what it was doing and stare at Harry, before continuing with its muttered insults.

"I don't understand why you just can't get rid of it," Harry said to Sirius, aware that he was whining. Not caring that much, because Merlin, that muttering was annoying.

Sirius frowned a bit, a crease appearing between his eyes.

"No-one wants an old elf. If I free him, he'll have nowhere to go"

"Why not just add its head to the plaque?" Harry said, laughing when he saw how Sirius looked at him.

"Just kidding"

Grimmauld Place itself was a pretty cool house. For one, it had a truly epic library, with a collection of books on the Dark Arts that would rival even the Malfoy's. Of course, Harry couldn't let Sirius or Lupin(who insisted Harry call him Remus, or Moony) catch him reading them, but he did manage to steal a few of them.

The House was also full of cursed objects. Sirius had warned Harry that they thought they had cleaned out his room totally(Harry was staying in what had been Regulus' room), but he still had to be careful of touching anything. It definitely kept him on his toes.

Sirius' mother had a large portrait, which was usually kept covered by a curtain.

Harry discovered just why it was usually covered when he accidentally pulled the curtain open on his second day there.

Immediately, the old witch started shouting about his parentage and terrible blood. Harry had stood there, goggling as she berated him until Sirius appeared from upstairs, and with an immense effort, managed to pull the curtain closed again.

"We don't know how she's done it, but silencing charms don't work on her. Not for more than a few minutes at least"

"You can't take the painting down?"

"Permanent Sticking Charm. And I think Kreacher added some elf magic, the usual countercharm doesn't work"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Just ignore the bitch"

Even with the intermittent insane rants from the entrance hall, Grimmauld Place was a cool place to be.

Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, on what made him feel so at home there. He finally decided that it must have been the centuries worth of Dark Magic that had been practiced there.

' _And Sirius just blindly follows ministry regulations. He'd like it here much more if he didn't'_

Whatever was causing his enjoyment, it surely wasn't the neighbors.

12 Grimmauld Place was smack dab in the center of a muggle neighborhood.

Sirius has explained that when the Blacks first built their home, it had been a wizarding area. Only over time did the muggles start moving in, and the wizards had to move out.

The Black family, however, had been too proud to leave their ancestral heritage.

' _Damn right. Next thing the muggles will be trying to take over Diagon. What, we're just meant to roll over for them?'_

"Of course" Sirius had gone on, "it gave us issues from time to time. It's Unplottable, so it wouldn't show up on muggle maps. Every so often we'd have a muggle manage to get through the muggle-repelling charms, and expect there to be a park or something here"

* * *

There was one major downside to being there. And it was one Harry could never have suspected would happen, not with Sirius' disregard for rules in general.

"Your wand"

"What?" Harry asked, baffled.

"No magic over the break. It's illegal, you know"

Harry had burst out laughing, honestly believing that Sirius was joking.

But Sirius just stood there with his hand stretched out, waiting expectantly.

"You're not serious, are you?" He asked, humor fading from his face.

Sirius' lips twitched. "Of course I am. I can't help it. But jokes aside, it's illegal, and I can't risk getting in trouble over the first break that you're actually here"

"But-but the trace-"

"I know, I know. But the healers come once a week, and it's very likely the ministry will send someone to check how I'm doing with you. So-"

"I'm not giving you my wand"

' _I'm not a fucking muggle'_

"Harry, ple-"

"What if, what if," he said, thinking quickly, "what if Bellatrix comes? I wouldn't be able to defend myself?"

Sirius actually looked quite concerned then.

"Harry, you don't need to worry, she-"

"But she might! Dumbledore said she was looking for me!"

"Fine. Keep the wand. But don't let me catch you doing any magic. When you're here on another break, sure. Not on the first one"

' _I'll have to thank Bellatrix for that'_

"And if that bitch does come," Sirius said, fury contorting his features, "I'll have a chance to speak to her again"

"You know her?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"You could say that," Sirius said, spitting. "She's my cousin. Until she got married, she lived in this house"

"But I thought your parents lived here? Why did their siblings-"

"Only my father's siblings. Only those whose name was still Black, so only his brothers. And their wives, and their kids. C'mon, this place is big enough"

"Wasn't that a bit weird?"

"Welcome to the house of Black, kid. Weird is our middle name. Besides, she wasn't here for that long. By the time I was at Hogwarts she was graduating, and then she found someone crazy enough to marry her"

' _You should see him nowadays'_ Harry thought, remembering the way Rodolphus had stared into space.

"Last time I saw her, she was doing her best to kill me. Raving about what an embarrassment to the family I was"

"Ouch"

"That wasn't so bad, I got that type of thing from mum a lot"

"Could've guessed from her portrait"

"Oh, you have no idea. The way she used to go on and on. And you might think she's loud now, but that's only cause you never heard her while she was alive"

"Heard who?" Remus asked, walking into the kitchen and opening a drawer.

"My dearly beloved mother"

"God, don't remind me. I remember when you first put those posters up"

Sirius chuckled. "Merlin. My eardrums have never been the same. Mind you, it wasn't as bad as when I first bought the bike"

Lupin coughed, and pointed his wand at his throat, causing a piece of apple to fly out.

"I forgot about that" he wheezed, coughing again and then speaking in a more normal tone, "didn't she tell you that you were a waste of seed?"

' _Well, at least I managed to get him off that subject. Even if this one is way too awkward'_

Sirius just laughed.

"Na, that was when I went out with Melissa Chapman. You remember, the muggle-born girl?"

"Oh yeah"

Harry fled the kitchen, as Sirius started telling the story of how his mother found out he was involved with a muggle-born.

* * *

"You've got all your stuff?"

"Yeah"

"Did the Greengrasses write back?"

"Yeah, sorry, I meant to tell you. I'm gonna stay at them the last night"

"Brave of them," Sirius remarked, "letting their daughter's boyfriend stay over"

' _Smart of them. They know where I stand. They saw me swear my oaths'_

Harry shrugged. "Na. Draco's coming also, he's going out with her younger sister, and we're gonna share a room"

"What, you and the sister? That sounds like a terrible plan"

"No, you prat. Me and Draco"

"I know. Just messing around"

Abruptly, Sirius hugged Harry, pulling the boy tight against his chest.

"It's been great having you here. Like a dream. Thank you"

"Thank you, Sirius. It's been good for me too"

' _Can I just go already?'_

"Just-be careful at the Malfoys, alright? I know they're your friends, but I fought him in the war, and-"

"He was under the Imperius," Harry said quickly.

"Maybe" Sirius looked at him intently. "Maybe not"

"They've been nothing but good to me"

"I know. Just be careful, please. Keep that portkey Dumbledore gave you in reach at all times"

' _Trying to get me to distrust the Malfoys?'_

"I will"

"And please, write to me before you go back"

"I will"

"Have fun! See you in the summer"

"Bye!" Harry called, as he threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace and stepped into the flames, saying "Malfoy Manor" as he did so.

Sirius watched the fire die down for a few minutes, before sighing and heading back to his room.

* * *

The Eastern Ballroom was set up much as it had been for Draco and Harry's initiation.

The main difference was the number of people on the stage.

Nine witches and wizards, each with a bound and gagged muggle on the floor before them.

Harry knew who they were of course, even though he couldn't see their faces. The Durmstrang group was there, one of them fidgeting nervously.

' _I wonder how he'll do'_

Next to them, was another three Hogwarts students. Warrington, Montague, and a Ravenclaw-Alaine Westman. And the figure standing on the very left, that was the one Harry's eyes were drawn to.

The Dark Lord stood before them, and began to speak, cutting through the murmured conversation of the hundreds of assembled witches and wizards.

"The time of my return draws near. For too long have we been forced to live in the shadows, dwelling on the edges of society. For too long have we been forced to obey the Ministry's prattle, to hide our superiority from the lower race. We deserve to rule! We have been gifted with powers beyond what the muggles think possible, and yet the ministry demands we hide ourselves as if they are our superiors. Enough, I say. I will not abase myself to the powerless as they try to destroy us. Every single one of us knows how the muggles will treat us when we are inevitably discovered. They will either kill or enslave us"

"You may think this to be impossible. After all, the muggles are talentless, are stupid, are weak. How could they possibly overcome us? But mark this. There are seven billion muggles alive. Seven billion. There are slightly less than fifty million wizards and witches. They outnumber us one hundred and forty to one! And while their technology and weapons of war grow and improve, the magical governments try to keep us weak. They ban the study of the most powerful magic, they ban the practice of the Dark Arts. They seek to destroy our traditions of a thousand years, in a vain attempt at emulating the muggle fools' morality. Traitors!" His voice cracked like a whip, causing a few members of the crowd to flinch.

"Traitors! When war comes, and come it shall, we will be destroyed if we obey their regulations! Well do I remember, from my youth, how the muggles destroyed two cities with only two of their bombs! In the time since then, their technology has only improved, while our own governments seek to make us regress! Traitors! Betraying our blood!"

The crowd was deathly silent. The Dark Lord's voice rose, reaching a crescendo.

"And Albus Dumbledore, the so-called most powerful wizard alive. What does he do? He sees the oncoming war, and hides away in his office, pondering the power of love. He sends a wizarding child to be abused by muggles"

A few heads turned towards Harry. He just stared straight ahead.

"He hides in his office, using his position as chief warlock to destroy our culture, ignoring the coming catastrophe. Enough, I say. He can keep his power of love. I choose the power of magic. As did my ancestor, the great Salazar Slytherin. As did the ancient wizards and witches who enabled our survival, through the witch hunts and inquisitions. The muggles will fall. But first, we must take control of the wizarding world"

"Soon, my brothers and sisters. Soon, my return will be revealed. And a great fire will be ignited. The fire of our revolution! The ministry revels in weakness. We revel in strength. We will wrestle control of our lives from them, wrestle control of our children's futures. No longer will we hide like mice! The muggles will know their place, and magic will be free once more!"

The Dark Lord raised his hands, black fire swirling up around him from the ground. A loud cheer erupted.

"We are blessed" the Dark Lord continued in a soft, dangerous voice, "to have young witches and wizards who recognize these threats for what they are. Who are prepared to fight for what is right. Tonight, we welcome some of them into our fellowship"

He stepped aside, and a light was cast onto the muggle kneeling before the first person.

The gag fell out. The muggle began begging.

"Crucio!"

The muggle screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The muggle died.

Carolus removed his mask, got on his knees, and swore to the Dark Lord.

And so it went on. Harry was slightly surprised to see how well Poliakoff did.

And then it came to Daphne.

' _Come on, babe! You can do it!'_

"Crucio!"

And his heart sang.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He looked over at her father while she swore the oaths. The man looked at least as proud as Theo's dad had been, if not even more.

"Rejoice! We have new blood! And our rise draws nearer!"

And the party started.

* * *

"You were amazing"

"Thanks," She said, closing her bedroom door.

Harry cast muffliato at it.

"Honestly. It was great"

"Yeah"

He kissed her, his lips crashing onto hers.

"And now you're in. I feel like we should celebrate"

His hands started roving her body, squeezing and feeling. He couldn't take it anymore. He ripped her robes off.

Their tongues met again, as she scrabbled at his clothes, pulling roughly.

His mouth found her neck, suckling on it, causing her to arch her back and let out a soft moan.

She fell back onto the bed.

"The charms," she said, huskily.

"Right" Harry pointed the wand at himself and he cast it. She did so too but added something else afterward.

"What-"

"It hurts the first time. This should make it easier. At least, a bit less painful"

He bent forward, putting his head between her legs. He licked, tasting the juices that were already coating her entrance.

"Do it" she urged. "Just-be gentle"

He nodded, heart pounding as he positioned himself.

He lay above her, hovering for a second as he looked at her face.

' _It's actually happening'_

Slowly, he pushed himself in.

It was just as good as he had ever imagined. Better.

He lost himself to her sounds. He started pounding, moving his entire body back and forth.

She moved with him, the rhythm taking her.

"You like this?" He grunted out, not realizing that his hand was making a fist.

"Love it. Love you. Fuck, I'm-"

She moaned, her whole body tensing up as she shook.

Her hands scratched their way down his back, and time stopped as ecstasy took him.

Afterward, they lay together, hands intertwined, his face pushing into her hair. Breathing deeply, taking in her scent.

"That was incredible" he finally said.

"You can say that again," she said, running her fingers down his side.

"It didn't hurt?"

"I think the spell worked. Either that or everyone was talking shit"

"We need to find somewhere at school. Where we won't get caught"

"Definitely" she gripped him, and he responded, growing hard to her touch, "but we don't need to worry about that just yet, do we? We still have time tonight, and tomorrow night"

He rolled over, looking at her from above again.

"No, we don't need to worry. Not yet"

The second time was even better.

* * *

"Harry, stay"

Everyone else filed out of the room at the Dark Lord's dismissal. Harry stayed in his seat, to the Dark Lord's right.

"I am pleased to hear that you recovered the losses caused by your error in judgment. I trust such a thing will not happen again?"

Harry swallowed. "No, my lord. Healer Deschain was very helpful, the tools he gave me have been working wonders"

"Excellent. I do not blame you for the current increase in suspicion. One day, I will mount Moody's head on a pike"

The Dark Lord's eyes burned into Harry. "You have improved magnificently. Your fighting skills are impressive. Your Occlumency is serviceable. And though Dumbledore feels a twitch of suspicion, on a whole he trusts you. You have done well"

Harry bowed his head. "Thank you, my lord"

"I promised you, when first we met, that I would teach you of the most powerful magic. Alas, it seems over the summer we may not have the chance to meet. Nevertheless, Lord Voldemort keeps his promises. Here"

He passed Harry a hand-held mirror, the golden frame weighing the whole thing down.

"It is a two-way mirror. I have the other in the set. I expect you to use it to keep me informed of all that occurs in Hogwarts, and all the news that you receive from the Order of The Phoenix. In return, when we are apart, I will teach you from a distance. You are not to practice any of what I tell you, not unless I am physically present. But you will learn the theory"

Harry held the mirror reverently.

' _He's giving me-so much more than just a mirror. Holy shit'_

"My lord, I'm-I'm not worthy"

The Dark Lord laughed. "Did the muggles convince you of that?"

He flushed.

"Harry. We are connected, you and I. If you are worthy of that, you are worthy of my teaching"

"We're connected?"

"When the curse rebounded off of you into me. It forged a connection between our minds and souls. You gained your abilities as a Parselmouth from it, and, I suspect, your talent with the Dark Arts. It may very well be why you react so strongly to the use of Dark Magic. And were I not making use of Occlumency, you would see into my mind"

' _What. The. Fuck'_

"I told you once, Harry. You could be my protege. Nothing I have since has made me rethink that decision. The choice is yours. To be a regular Death Eater. Or to be something more. My right hand. What say you?"

"I-I accept, my lord"

"Then keep the mirror with you at all times. To communicate with me, tap the mirror three times, and say that you wish to speak. In Parseltongue. When you feel the mirror heating up, I am calling you"

Harry nodded. It sounded easy enough. Of course, he would have to be very careful about it, making sure that he wouldn't be overheard or seen. But he could pull it off. He had to.

"I believe Dumbledore will take more of a hand in your education once I reveal myself. He will seek to turn you into a weapon to be used against me. The prophecy demands it, if I am to be defeated"

"I won't. I swear it"

A smile graced those inhuman lips for a second before vanishing.

"I know. But you will tell me everything Dumbledore tells you. Everything"

"I will"

"And you will only be meeting Severus once a week. I wish for you to have a hand in the training of my other followers in Hogwarts. You will teach them"

"Me? But-"

"It will be too suspicious, for Severus to be training large groups of students. You, however, can easily form a study group. And if what you are studying is beyond the pale of what the ministry allows, no-one has to know. You could even use it to draw others into my service, by exposing them to the power and wonder of the Dark Arts"

"If that is what my lord wishes"

"It is. You will begin that next year. And when the time comes, and your loyalties can be revealed. The world will tremble. They will understand the errors of their ways. They will regret their idiocy of opposing us. And the streets will run red with their blood"

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	16. Interlude IV

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Interlude IV

 _Alastor Moody's office_

Moody shook his head, grimacing as he tried to get rid of the dizziness.

He couldn't remember who he had just been meeting.

He remembered everything they discussed, including his giving permission for the spy to remove all memories of who they were from him.

But he couldn't remember who it was. Only that they were wearing long, flowing robes that disguised the shape of their body, that their face had been concealed by a mass of black energy, and that their voice had been magically changed.

Grumbling to himself, cursing the memory of the man who invented memory charms, he hobbled over to his trunk.

He inserted the key, opened it, shut it. Turned the key again.

In the third compartment, he pulled out a piece of parchment.

The writing on it was in a yellowish green ink, underlined with black.

It said " _ **You agreed to have all your memories of the operative's identity removed"**_

He tapped the paper with his wand.

A word appeared, written in a lilac color.

" _ **Felicity"**_

He nodded, scowling, and burnt the paper.

' _So it's legitimate. A few months until they can get in. Merlin, at least we'll have something going for us. Albus isn't going to be happy though'_

His scowl deepened. Albus could be as unhappy as he liked, it made no difference to him.

What mattered to him was that they won the upcoming war. That was all.

* * *

 _Greengrass Manor_

They sat together, talking. A little bit of father and daughter time before she would return to Hogwarts. It was their tradition.

Astoria was not invited. This was just for Daphne and her father.

She wondered if her mother knew about it. Knew the way she had been taught, since childhood. What she had been made into.

Part of her doubted it.

Part of her thought it most likely.

"I'm so proud of you, Daphne. You did so, so well. Not a flinch, not a twitch. And you liked it, didn't you?"

"I did. The training worked"

He nodded, looking earnest.

"I know it was hard on you when you were younger. Merlin, I remember the way you fought about little Morgana, but it's worth it, isn't it?"

She looked into his large, eager eyes.

' _He kind of looks like a puppy. Begging for a treat'_

But she did have to admit, that "Yeah. It was all worth it"

He clasped her hand. She didn't flinch.

"I'll be honest. I worried. When you were younger. That the training would make it hard for you to have friends. Hard for you to fall in love. But it seems like I was wrong" He waggled his eyebrows.

She had to laugh. "Harry and I are very happy. I don't know about love, but we like each other very much"

"That's very good. You saw how He looks at Harry"

She nodded. She thought, in fact, she had a better idea of how the Dark Lord viewed Harry than her father did.

"That makes him a good person to be close to"

"I'm not with him for that, dad. He makes me happy, and-"

"I know, I know. Just something to bear in mind. You can rise very high in His service. Higher than I ever could. That's all I want for you. And for you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you"

' _And don't I know that?'_

"Since you were a little girl, I knew you could do it. Your sister- I love her, but she doesn't have what you do. She can't be ruthless as you can. You just needed to learn how to do it. You needed to"

' _Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?'_

"But I think that's a lesson you've learned. Isn't it?"

She smiled. "It is"

' _Maybe one day you'll see how well I've learned it'_

He smiled at her. They began to talk about more inconsequential things, sipping their hot cocoas.

Just a father and daughter, spending some bonding time before she went back to school.

' _Maybe I'll show you what your lessons did to me'_ she thought and suppressed a mad giggle.

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort's Manor_

"I don't understand, my lord"

He sighed. Bella may have recovered from Azkaban in terms of her abilities, but her mind was not what it once had been.

"Yes, Bellatrix. We have a way into Dumbledore's office. But as much as I revile the man, he is a most puissant wizard. He must be weakened, for an attack upon him to be successful. And if it is not successful, it will do nothing more than reveal Harry's true loyalties"

"But why can't we just pretend to have kidnapped him and stolen the Portkey?"

"Too much is unknown. We would not be able to predict what exactly Dumbledore is doing at the time, or whether he is alone or not. He may not even be in his office at the time. He may have alarms to inform him when the Portkey is used, in the moments before it arrives. We do not know enough. No, Bella. This is my final word on the matter. Be silent"

She looked down, abashed to have drawn his ire.

"Before the final task, you shall give us a repeat performance"

"My lord?"

"Allow yourself to be seen again. Make it clear you wish to get to Hogwarts. Force them to bring as much security to Hogwarts from other locations"

"I will, my lord"

"You are dismissed"

She rose, brushing the dust off of her knees, and walked reluctantly out of his presence.

He rested his chin upon his fist and thought.

' _So Dumbledore knows about the connection between Harry and I. Is there any way he could know the nature of it?'_

' _He could. I was foolish, speaking to Slughorn about Horcruxes. Particularly since I found a better source of information. He could very well know. Is there any way he could know where my Horcruxes are hidden?'_

' _If he managed to trace my lineage, he could know about the Gaunts. He could find the old shack. If the Matron told him about those children, he may have the information necessary to find the cave. Perhaps I should leave them for him? As a trap?'_

He shook his head.

' _No. Leaving them would trap him, but he could avoid the curses. He could destroy them. What, then?'_

The answer came to him in a flash of inspiration.

' _Move one into the Chamber. It remained locked for hundreds of years, and only a parselmouth can open it. Yes. I will have Harry place the locket there. It would be most fitting. I will keep the ring'_

There was an attraction to using them as a trap though.

' _Replicas? And have Severus pass over enough information for Dumbledore to be able to find them? Yes. That could work. The diadem is safe, surely. No-one has plumbed the secrets of the castle like I have. Perhaps I shall have Harry check, just to be certain'_

' _Am I coming to rely on the boy? He must rely on me, not the other way. I will place trust in him. Let him come to love me, more than he already does'_

' _What will Dumbledore's first moved be? He will recreate his Order, seek allies on the continent. What else?'_

' _He will attempt to sway the giants to him. Who can I send to parlay with them? Macnair? Mulciber? I must reach them first'_

There was so much to do, and so little time.

In a paltry few months, the wizarding world would receive a great shock.

He had to be prepared before then.

* * *

 _Maximum Security, Nurmengard Prison_

He didn't rise from his bed. He lay there, his emaciated frame sinking into the tiny, thin mattress. He looked up at his guest and laughed hysterically.

"Fifty years! Fifty years! And the first visit is when I tell you of my communication with another! Is that jealousy, Albus?"

Albus looked down, his entire body giving off power. Giving off the energy that had been so attractive, once upon a time.

"What did Voldemort ask you, Gellert?"

"Fifty years and all you want is to discuss old times? Tell me, Albus, did you enjoy seeing your words as you entered? Not that anyone knows who coined that beautiful term"

"What did he ask you?"

"And how has my wand been treating you?" Gellert continued, totally ignoring the question. "It is wonderful, is it not?"

"What did he ask you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"For the same reason, you wrote to me in the first place"

"And was it that, O Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

Albus flinched slightly.

"Mighty Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump. Headmaster of Hogwarts. Tell me, in your infinite wisdom. Why did I write to you?"

"You wish redemption"

Gellert snorted.

"Do I? Or am I simply trying to distract you? Perhaps Voldemort asked me to waylay you while he ruins your country"

"I would never have considered you as one to take orders"

"You knew me a lifetime ago"

"Yes. And the Gellert I knew would have broken out of here. Unless he felt, dare I say, remorse?"

Gellert smiled, baring his broken, brown teeth.

"And so, you come to me. To find information for you to fight yet another threat to the wizarding world's status quo"

Albus inclined his head slightly and said nothing.

"Fifty years, Albus. Fifty years, living in this cell. You need my help. Well. I need yours"

"No"

"Then good luck. The information I have could have been invaluable to you. He will remain undefeated without it"

"This was a mistake," Albus said and turned to leave.

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

Albus stopped.

"Whenever you think of me. Is that what you tell yourself? That it was a mistake?"

"Yes. A mistake borne of foolish, youthful fantasies"

"You won't win this without me"

"What makes you think," Albus asked idly, "that I could trust you to help me win this?"

"You would not have needed to ask that question, once"

"But as you so gleefully remarked, it has been fifty years since last we spoke"

' _Trust'_

"Horcruxes" Geller whispered. "He asked me about Horcruxes"

Albus understood. He could see it immediately, from the way he seemed to shrink in upon himself.

"What-"

"I need you to show me some trust first. Why should I give away everything I have?"

Those blue eyes pierced him. He exulted.

"Come now, Albus. I know the Dark Arts better than any, save perhaps this upstart. Your followers will need to be taught. Who better than I?"

"Someone who does not carry millions of corpses upon their conscience"

"In other words, someone with no practical experience of what use of the Dark Arts does to a person"

"Precisely. We must win this war. We do not have to sacrifice our humanity to do so. Thank you for the information, Gellert"

Albus began walking out of the door.

"You were right"

Again, he stopped. He half-turned, facing someone who was once a friend. Who was once far more than a friend.

"All I wanted, was to improve the world. I was wrong. You saw it before I did"

Albus just stood there, watching. Waiting.

' _Curse his eyes!'_

"And I have had fifty long years to think on my mistakes. But I still want to improve the world. Let me help, Albus. Let me not waste my abilities, rotting away here"

Albus still didn't speak.

"Must you make me beg? You liked that, once. Do you still? I will if I must. My pride is gone, Albus. Please"

Albus sighed.

"You will swear the Unbreakable Vow?"

"Anything. Get me out of here, and we will destroy your Dark Lord"

"Very well" Albus sighed again, his eyes still blazing through his spectacles. "After all, sometimes one must make a deal with the devil, must he not?"

"If I am the devil, Albus, then what are you?"

"Ah. Always you ask unanswerable questions"

They clasped their hands, and Albus began to speak, Gellert repeating the words after him.

' _And perhaps, once this Voldemort is dead, my victims will grant me peace'_

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 13

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

' _ **Terror of Europe dead at 111!'**_

' _ **Geller Grindelwald was found dead in his cell in Nurmengard prison yesterday. He had been locked away in his once fortress since his duel against Albus Dumbledore in 1945.  
**_

 _ **The Prime Minister of Germany, Grimhilda Drouft, had this to say.**_

" _ **With the death of this terrorist, we can finally close the doors on this evil chapter of our history. The wounds are not healed, and never shall be, but at least we know that justice was done"**_

 _ **Cont. pg 6'**_

Accompanying the headline was a picture of Grindlewald, apparently taken just last year.

He didn't look like much.

He was baring the few teeth he had left in a feral grin, pulling his skin against his cheekbones as if challenging the photographer.

He didn't look like much unless you looked into his eyes.

Harry shivered, putting down the paper.

' _Something about his eyes. Reminds me of the Dark Lord'_

"Almost fifty years in there! I'm surprised he didn't kill himself"

"He would not have"

Harry looked across the table, to the Durmstrang student who had just spoken. Ivan.

Harry didn't know him, really. He'd gotten a feel for his other fellow Death Eaters from Durmstrang, but hadn't had much of a chance to speak to Ivan.

"Why not?"

"He was too honorable. A great man, he was"

"Great? How dare you?"

Viktor was standing up, a very similar expression on his face to the one he had worn when he faced the dragon. Even though he spoke quietly, his words cracked like a whip, turning faces all around the Slytherin table.

Ivan too stood. He made a fist and hit the left side of his chest with it.

He stared down Viktor, and just as quietly, just as dangerously, he said.

"Für das größere wohl"

Krum's wand snapped forward. He didn't shout an incantation.

He didn't need to.

Ivan flew backward, hitting the wall.

Someone at one of the other tables screamed.

"Für das größere wohl? Für das größere wohl? My grandfather, für das größere wohl? kak smeete da kazvate tova?"

Krum raised his wand, starting to jab it when it flew out of his hand.

He spun around, to see Karkaroff having caught it.

The Highmaster stared at him for a moment, cold fury written across his face. He jerked his head towards the entrance and said.

"Follow"

Head held high, Krum obeyed.

Someone resuscitated Ivan, and he too left the Great Hall.

When the conversation started up again a few minutes later, and the Great Hall was once more filled with the sound of hundreds of voices, Harry leaned over and asked Olga, "what the fuck was that about?"

"Ivan was being stupid," she said, with a dismissive flick of her hair. "Krum has not been silent of his hatred for those of us who praise Grindelwald's actions. Of course, he would get upset. And he is the far better wizard of the pair"

"Why does he hate Grindelwald so much? And what was he saying? Fur das something?"

"Für das größere wohl. Grindelwald's slogan. It means for the greater good. And Krum's grandfather was politician and powerful wizard. He fought against Grindelwald for long. But Grindelwald honored him and killed him personally. So Viktor hates him for that"

"Huh"

' _I wonder how many people are going to hate me, one day. Does it even matter?'_

' _It's like I told Theo. Grindelwald should have wiped out the whole family. There'd be no one left to hate him. We won't make that mistake'_

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just thinking about the future," Harry said innocently, grinning at Daphne.

* * *

The third term was always the most boring one of the year. In classes, the Professors would be much more focused on recapping the material they had covered in the previous two terms, as opposed to introducing totally new ideas. They did teach new ways of applying the old material, but it just wasn't as exciting as learning something entirely from scratch.

Boring as it usually would be, this year was an exception.

Even though the final task was still months away, it was all anyone was talking about. Theories on what it would be ran wild, of course, but so did betting pools and arguments between the schools over who would come out the champion.

The excitement was actually palpable, and as the days passed, it only grew and grew.

In the Slytherin Common Room, the excitement was altogether a different story.

"What do you think He's going to do? Ministry or Diagon?"

"Ministry," Harry said, "I'm sure of it. It'd be much more of a show of strength. Attacking the enemy at their base"

"Maybe," Draco said, voice low and confident. "But if it's Diagon, He'll get everyone scared"

"Exactly! And if they're all scared, if they think He'll come after them, they're gonna fight. But if He attacks the ministry, He makes it look like He's just fighting the government. What does the average wizard care about that?"

Draco just shook his head. "They're already all terrified of Him. They all will think He's coming after them. They just won't fight because they're cowards"

"I don't know," Harry said slowly. "I guess we'll have to see"

"How long do you think it'll go on for? The war?" Daphne asked.

"Depends on Dumbledore. We've got the drop on him, that's for sure. Just depends on what he'll do"

Silence stretched out between the group. On the other side of the common room, a group of first years was loudly playing gobstones.

Harry wasn't sure if he envied them or not.

' _They aren't wondering what they'll do. Who they'll have to kill. Lucky them'_

But at the same time, they weren't wondering who they would get to kill.

"What do you think your godfather will do?" Daphne asked suddenly.

Harry shrugged. "Probably try to keep me under lock and key. He'll join Dumbledore's Order, that's for sure. I probably won't get to leave the house over the summer"

"Bummer," Theo said.

"And he wants to meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend. He's trying to baby me, I fucking hate it"

"So tell him no"

He sighed. "I cant. I need him to trust me. To not suspect me at all. Otherwise, he might go to Dumbledore. And I can't risk that"

"You better not," Daphne said, stroking his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine"

"It'll be fine? After you tell me that you won't see me for the whole summer, it'll be fine?" Her tone was light, but the recrimination was real.

"I'll make it up to you"

"Oh, really?"

"In fact," he said, standing up and stretching a hand out to her, "let me show you a hidden room I found"

"Lead the way"

The walked out of the common room, ignoring the jealous stares.

* * *

"Glad you could meet me today, I wasn't sure if you'd want to come with your girlfriend or not. Figured I'd ask anyway"

"Na, it's cool. We came together, and if there's time when we're finished I'll meet up with her again"

Sirius cleared his throat. "How was it at the Malfoys?"

"It was good, thanks. How've you been? How's Remus?"

A shadow seemed to cross his face for a second, making him look as he had in his Azkaban photos.

"Remus is-good. He's busy at the moment but good"

"Busy? What's he doing? I thought he can't get a job cause of the laws?"

"Yeah. He, uh-" Sirius seemed to notice that he was scratching the table, and clasped his hands together. "Dumbledore, uh, asked him to make contact with some of the packs. There's been some very, disturbing rumors"

"Rumors? Like what?"

Sirius sighed. "A lot of former Death Eaters have been meeting again. And there's been some weird stuff going on. Just need to make sure that everything's ok. That-that Voldemort isn't coming back"

Heart racing, Harry managed to keep his voice normal when he asked. "You think he is?"

"I don't want to. But yeah, I think so. Too many coincidences, otherwise. Somethings definitely going on"

' _Sound nervous. Sound afraid'_

"What else is Dumbledore doing? How-how are we preparing?"

"He's sending people to speak to a lot of the magical creatures. I think he'll send Hagrid to the giants, don't know who's gonna go to the vampires. We need to get them on our side. And he's trying to get a spy inside"

"It's really happening. He's coming back. You're sure?"

Sirius nodded, face set and grin.

' _I need to let Him know'_

"And that's why I was so worried when you went to the Malfoys. I really wish you had written. I was losing my mind, Harry"

"The Malfoys-"

"Have been great friends to you, I know. It doesn't stop me from worrying. You're just a kid, Harry. And you're an enemy to the Death Eaters"

"I can take care of myself. I have, my whole life"

Sirius winced at that, his whole body flinching back.

' _And I'm not exactly their enemy. You are'_

"You shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have been forced to"

"Well," Harry tried to keep his voice from rising, tried to keep anger from flooding him. "I was. You can't just expect me to-to be a fucking child! Not when I've never been one!"

This time, Sirius flinched hard enough to knock his butterbeer over. The bottle shattered on the stone floor, spilling out its contents.

Someone coughed, and conversation rose around them again, filling the Three Broomsticks once more.

"Sorry" Harry muttered lowering himself from his strange, half-standing, half-sitting position.

"Don't be" Sirius pointed his wand at the floor, and the bottle flew back together again, rising onto the table. There was no butterbeer in it. Not anymore.

"I've told you. I deserve it. It's my fault that you went to that place, and I shouldn't expect you to just accept me as-as a parent"

' _No. You shouldn't'_

"And I know he's been good to you. I know that you like him. But I just can't trust Lucius Malfoy"

"Why not?"

Sirius looked at him intently, staring deep into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Harry nodded.

"Have you ever heard about the Vineyard?"

"No"

"It's not the type of story you'd tell a kid. Hell, no one who was there even talks about it. Generally speaking"

Sirius took a deep breath and began to talk, eyes unfocused, staring into the past.

"It was the largest, bloodiest battle of the war. Your mum wasn't there, she was, oh, about eight months along with you. But your dad was. Everyone who could be was. And it was a trap. And we knew it beforehand"

His breathing was coming ragged now. He stopped for a minute, calming himself, before carrying on.

"The Death Eaters. They'd kidnapped sixty people. Politicians who opposed them, Aurors who'd been fighting, members of the Order. And not just them, but their families, too. And they tied them to stakes, in this huge field. They put some curse on them. It would kill them unless the counter curse was done within three days. It was obvious it was a trap. But we had no other choice. We couldn't just leave them to die. And it would be too big a victory for Voldemort. It would frighten everyone else off. It's one thing to fight, to put your own life at risk. But when they'll kill your family. Well. It makes people think twice"

He shuddered. Harry saw a tear glisten at the edge of his eye.

"So we went. They had filled most of the field up with these-things. We called them the Vines. Some hybrid of Devil's Snare. Except, you had to cut them down before they would burn. The field was full of them. We walked through, careful as we could, not touching any of them. Give one of them just a slight nudge, and all of them would attack. And we found them. All the victims. They were tied to these poles, in a big clearing. Their skin was already going grey. Merlin, I remember the sight it made, the sun setting behind them. No one said a word, we just slowly crept nearer"

Harry could picture it, could see the image in his mind. He nodded.

"We were about 200 meters away when they appeared. They were under some type of major disillusionment charm. Hundreds of them. Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters, werewolves, inferi, giants. We were totally outnumbered. And Voldemort laughed. I still remember what he said. 'You may have the honors, as a reward for your exceptional service'. And one of them raised his wand to light the fire"

Sirius' tears were flowing freely now.

"We were all frozen. Even Dumbledore. We just stood there. But Frank shot off a spell. Hit the Death Eater, knocked his mask off. And I saw his face. I saw his snarl, and I heard him laugh when he set the captives on fire. So no, I can't ever trust Lucius Malfoy. Not when I've seen him do that"

"What happened?" Harry whispered. "The rest of the battle?"

"Chaos. By the time it finished, we were all soaked in blood. The ground was littered with corpses. And Voldemort won"

"What do you mean, He won?"

Sirius looked at him, eyes focusing again. Pain written all across his face.

"We were left with many more corpses than them. And every one of those sixty died. And more than that. Afterward, people started running. Leaving the fight. Joining him, surrendering. He just gained more and more power, after that. If you hadn't beaten him, however the hell you did it, he'd have won completely. Everyone was just getting more and more scared, giving up hope"

' _No wonder they all think He hates me'_

"I'm not going to tell you that you can't go to the Malfoys. You wouldn't listen, even if I did. But I just can't trust him. So I am going to tell you, that if I let you go, whether it's over the summer, or over Christmas or Easter, you write to me. At least until I can think of a better way. Or find my mirror"

' _What?'_

"Mirror?"

"Your dad and I had a pair of two-way mirrors. I think I've still got mine, somewhere. Don't know where his would be. It'd probably be simpler just to get a new pair, though. Actually"

He took on a pensive look. "Actually, that could be a good project. I'll make a new pair. Need something to do, anyway, now that we're done with the cleaning"

"You didn't manage to get your mum's portrait down, did you?"

Sirius grimaced. "Not yet. And Kreacher's stolen half the heirlooms I tried to throw out-"

"Why throw them out?"

"I'm not interested in any of that crap. I'm not talking about the useful ones, I mean the goblets and plates. Decorative crap. I don't need any more Black coat of arms lying around the place"

' _You should be proud of your heritage. It's what separates you from muggles'_

' _Isn't it the ability to use magic that does that? Haven't you always thought that a muggleborn is no less than a pureblood?'_

Harry just ignored the second voice. It was coming less often. At least it didn't shout at him about killing anymore.

Not really, at least.

"Harry? You here?"

"Sorry, was just thinking about something"

"I could tell. Listen, I've got to get going. You're not meant to be alone. Should we go find your friends?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry said, rising. "They might be at Scrivenshaft's, or Zonko's"

"Great. Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

As Harry had guessed, he found Daphne in Scrivenshaft's.

' _She has been complaining about her quill since term started'_

After a cursory greeting and a short conversation, Sirius left.

Harry, of course, paid for her quill. And the other stationery she just had to buy.

"Admit it. You're only buying that now because I'm paying"

She laughed, a light sound. Music to his ears. "You've caught me. I'm only with you for your money"

"I knew it. I think we should head back"

She was just opening her mouth to say something when she saw the look in his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"My godfather. He let loose some information that could be important"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you on the way"

She nodded.

"The mirror?"

"Yeah. Hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"If you are, He just won't accept the conversation"

He took the change, and they left, hurrying along the path back to the castle.

It was still very early in the day, barely past noon. No-one would have left Hogsmeade already.

Which just made the scene that Harry walked into, in his room, all the more surprising.

He and Daphne walked straight in, ignoring the closed door, and stopped dead in their tracks.

Theo and Blaise were-were snogging.

Harry could see Blaise's hand squeezing Theo's ass. Could hear the soft, muted moans coming from the pair.

He and Daphne stood in shocked silence for a minute.

' _Holy shit. It makes so much sense. Why did I never notice this before? No wonder Theo was so upset that he couldn't tell Blaise'_

Daphne broke the silence first when she burst out laughing.

Theo pulled away quite violently, spinning around and pulling out his wand.

Blaise just stood there calmly, making a major contrast between his composure and Theo's flushed shock.

"Uh. Hi guys. Sorry. Wanted to use the room. But uh. Let me just get something" Harry said, trying not to meet Blaise's eyes.

"Haven't you heard of fucking knocking? Merlin, you-" was

"Haven't you heard that there's better places in this castle for a secret snog? As if no-ones gonna interrupt you in our bedroom!"Harry fired back.

"You're a fine one to talk," Theo said, nodding towards Daphne. "You don't mind getting interrupted, do you?"

"I just came to get something!"

He raised his wand, barely noticing the way Theo paled and backed away.

' _Accio Mirror!'_ He thought, concentrating on having the mirror fly over to him.

It did, landing in his hand with a slap.

' _At least that worked. Would've looked quite stupid if it hadn't'_

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting. Just-I don't want to see that type of thing, ok? I don't care about snogging" he hurriedly added, when Theo opened his mouth looking angry, "but I don't want to see-other stuff. Don't care what you do, I just don't want to see it"

"Deal. If you don't tell anyone"

"Ok. Uh. Enjoy"

They left the room, Daphne still barely able to talk from laughter.

"Merlin! That was fucking awkward!"

"Yeah. Shame. I don't think they're quite ready to tell people yet"

"Probably not, or they wouldn't be hiding in the room while everyone else is in Hogsmeade. Wait. Where can we go now?"

"I don't think there's anyone in my room. I'll have to levitate you though, the stairs won't let boys into our room"

"Fine. Let's just go already. And hope that we don't find Tracey and Millicent together"

Daphne looked quite speculative at that.

"Don't tell me-"

"Tracey, maybe. Millicent, no"

Daphne ran up the steps leading to her room. Harry waited until she reached the top and turned around.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

He was lifted into the air. He hung for a second until she made a pulling gesture.

"Finite"

"Broomsticks are way better"

The girls' room wasn't really any different to his room.

In fact, the only difference he saw was that their window onto the lake seemed to be bigger.

"I'll make sure nobody comes. You just do what you need to"

"Thanks, babe"

He sat down on someone's bed and stared into the mirror.

' _Well, here we go'_

He released his breath with a hiss. " _$My lord, I wish to speak with you$"_

He was just starting to wonder if he should repeat his request when the mirror fogged over. When it cleared, the Dark Lord's face in it.

" _$Is the matter urgent?$"_ He asked.

" _$I do not know, my lord. I was speaking with Black, and he revealed some of Dumbledore's plans. I thought it best to inform you as soon as I could$"_

The Dark Lord went absolutely, perfectly still.

" _$What did he say?$"_

" _$Dumbledore is certain that you are returning. He was unclear about whether he believes you have achieved a body or not. Remus Lupin has been sent to speak to the werewolf packs, and Hagrid will go to deal with the giants. Someone will be sent to speak to the vampires, but I do not know who. Also, Dumbledore is trying to place a spy among us$"_

" _$Well done. Some of this information was new. It will be most useful. Thank you, Harry. We will talk again$"_

" _$It is my honor, my lord$"_

The connection ended.

Harry exhaled loudly.

"He was happy with it?"

"Very. He said some of it was new and would be useful. And that we'd talk again"

"Of course, you'll tell me what He teaches you?"

"Of course!"

Harry stretched out on the bed.

"You know, we've got beds here-"

"Don't be ridiculous. After what we walked in on, you can't really think it's a good idea"

"No," he said, regretfully. "It isn't. Doesn't mean I don't want it"

"You can't always get what you want"

"No. You can't. Wanna head back to Hogsmeade?"

She looked at her watch. "Not worth it. By the time we get there, we'll have less than an hour before we have to come back. I'd rather just relax in the common room"

He nodded. "Same"

"Daphne? What's the wizarding view on- gay people?"

She sighed. "That they're being selfish. Most of them don't have kids, and we're already a tiny population. We just can't afford to get smaller"

"Most of them?"

"Well, some marry and keep a lover on the side. Some find a woman willing to carry a pregnancy for them-although never from a good bloodline. Others adopt, but that's rare. Most of them just end their family lines"

"But like, they can get married and stuff?"

"Well, yeah," she said, "but it's not so common. They're tolerated, but they're not well liked. Not really, at least"

' _If we did bring muggleborns in earlier. They could adopt them"_

He said as much.

"But that law's never been passed. Once we win, it will be, that's for sure, but until then-no way"

* * *

The days began to blur into one another. Some nights, maybe once a week, Harry would feel his mirror heating up. He would sneak out of his room, and find a corner in the common room to hide under his invisibility cloak, cast a few privacy charms, and answer the mirror's call.

Learning from the Dark Lord, even just theory, was absolutely exhilarating. He was teaching Harry the theory behind spells that were destructive on a whole different scale. How to create tornados, earthquakes, tidal waves.

He even explained a bit of the theory behind fiendfyre. Granted, He made Harry swear never to attempt it without Him being present. Not any of the other Death Eaters. Only when Harry was with Him, would he be allowed to try cast it.

It made it difficult to appear interested in his other classes. How was he meant to focus on Transfiguration, when he was learning how to make the very earth obey his demands?

But he remembered Snape's lesson, how the most basic steps lead to great ability, and he forced himself to concentrate.

He started trying to cast all his school spells non-verbally. He was only successful maybe half of the time, but still, he was definitely improving. And it made his schoolwork more interesting.

* * *

The night before the third task, Theo pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and gave shots out.

"To victory," he said, raising his cup in the air.

All the Slytherins around repeated it, clinking their glasses together.

"Victory," Harry said, smirking at Draco as he drank.

The next day would definitely be interesting. As to whose victory, well. That remained to be seen.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 14

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 14

 _Hogwarts_

As night began to fall, everyone started making their way to the Quidditch pitch. The pitch itself was totally unrecognizable, covered in twenty-foot hedges.

From the stands, they were visible as being a maze.

The stands had been magically enlarged, and even so, were absolutely packed. All of Hogwarts was there, of course, as well as the families of the champions, and the few people who managed to get tickets.

Lucius Malfoy was there, along with Narcissa. They were sitting in the judges' box, alongside Fudge.

' _At least it'll give him a strong alibi. Not that anyone who suspects him will care too much'_

The noise from the stands reached a roaring crescendo as the champions walked forward, stopping at the entrance to the maze.

Bagman stood there, talking to them, and a few of the teachers around them walked away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Bagman's voice filled the air around them, and the crowd stilled. "Welcome to the third and final task of the 125th Triwizard Tournament! This promised to be a most exciting evening ahead of us!"

' _If only you knew'_

"Tonight, our champions will race each other through the maze, attempting to be the first to reach the center and the Triwizard Cup which awaits. The first to touch the cup will be our winner! Of course, it won't be as simple as navigating a maze, no. They will have to contend with many obstacles, dangerous creatures, and barriers to cross. Now, the points currently stand at:

Mr. Cedric Diggory, of Hogwarts, in first place, with eighty-two points.

Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang coming in next, with eighty points.

And finally, Ms. Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, with seventy-one points.

The champions will be entering the maze based on their current points. So Mr. Diggory will go in first, followed by Mr. Krum, followed by Ms. Delacour.

On my whistle, the task will begin"

The whistle blow. Dimly, from the high vantage point, they could make out Diggory running into the maze.

"Great. Another task where we can't see what they're doing. This should be so much fun"

Daphne pushed him lightly. "Stop being a spoilsport"

"But it's pointless! We're literally watching the hedges grow!"

The whistles sounded again, and Krum ran in.

"Poor Delacour. Hey, Blaise. What're the odds on her?"

Blaise crossed something out on his parchment and looked up.

"Eight to one"

"Put me down for five galleons on her"

"What a waste! There's no way she'll win!" Daphne whispered furiously to him.

"I know. Already put ten on Diggory. Blaise asked me to try to get people to bet on her"

The whistle blew again, cutting out Daphne's response. Fleur strode into the maze, her hair shining in the rising moonlight.

"Now we wait," Harry said, leaning back.

' _I wonder if they've started yet?'_

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic_

They apparated right in.

The security wizard stood up from his chair, mouth open in shock at the sudden appearance of the large group of people.

He hadn't even raised his wand.

' _Fool'_

From the way he paled and backed away, clutching at his chest, he realized who he was facing.

"No-you-n-"

' _Enough'_

Lord Voldemort twirled his wand in the man's direction.

There was the barest fraction of an instant, where nothing happened.

Then he exploded, dark blood and organs showering the floor. A drop landed on his face. His tongue shot out and lapped at it.

"Gather everyone still in the Ministry. Have them kneeling in the atrium"

His followers cheered as they ran to do his bidding.

Lord Voldemort smiled and stepped through the mess that had once been a man.

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

"Such a fucking waste of time!"

"We know. You've been telling us since it started"

He scratched his arm, wishing he could feel it burn. Wishing he could feel himself being summoned.

He glanced over at Lucius. They weren't sitting too far away from the judges' box. Close enough that he could still make out the expressions on the man's face.

He saw him smile at something Fudge said, while Narcissa laughed.

' _He hasn't called them yet, then. Fuck, I just wish I knew what was happening!"_

Someone cast something in the maze, lighting the hedges up with an eerie crimson glow. It faded after a few seconds.

"Fuck"

"Stop it. You'll find out later, same as all of us"

"I know, I know. I just wish I knew what was happening"

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic_

He heard someone shouting, screaming about injustice.

He heard Bella, joy evident in her voice, responding.

His smile grew as the screams rose.

He didn't turn around.

He stood, facing the fountain, as the screams died down to whimpers.

The fountain was truly a work of art.

The wizard and witch, in their rightful places, with the subordinate species gazing in awe at them.

But there was something missing.

His wand flashed, and he turned, leaving the bronze muggles prostrated, their lips touching the feet of the witch and wizard.

His eyes skimmed over the captives. They were kneeling, shaking. None of them would meet his gaze.

' _In their proper places'_

"You may have heard of me," He said, causing some of them to look up, and one to vomit. Bella, of course, immediately crucio'd that one.

Once the screams died down again, he continued.

"I am Lord Voldemort. And I have returned to take what is mine"

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

"How the hell are you just sitting so calmly?" He hissed. "I'm freaking out, wondering what's going on. How are you doing it?"

"There's nothing you can do," she said lightly. "Just relax, or you'll make yourself noticeable"

Draco tapped him.

"What?"

"Try splitting your mind. Works for me"

"That's cause you're fucking gifted" Harry grumbled but did give it a try.

And it really did help.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic_

One of them was crying.

"Why the tears? Is this not a joyous day?"

She just sobbed harder. Dolohov laughed, his staccato cackling dragging the rest of the Death Eaters along with him.

"Did you all truly believe I was defeated by an infant? Did you think it wise, to stop fearing me?"

"Harry Potter beat you! And Dumbledore will beat you!"

He spun, coming to face the one staring at him.

His arm shot to the side, stopping Bella as she raised her wand.

There was fear in those eyes, yes. But there was courage, and hatred there too. He recognized that hair though. And he recognized the face from his time with Quirrell.

"Percival Weasley" he hissed, and the boy-no, the man flinched.

"Have you joined your father in his quest to destroy the values of the wizarding world? To make us love the poor, mistreated muggles?"

His followers laughed, one of them kicking one of the captives in the side.

He ignored them, focusing on the flush rising up Weasley's neck.

"My father's a better man than you could ever be!"

He didn't stop Bella that time.

Weasley shrieked, and the shaking among the captives increased.

The sharp scent of urine filled the air.

He raised his hand, and Bella stopped.

"Gryffindor. You've wet yourself"

Tears flowed down his face, but he still found the strength to stare his death in the eyes.

He straightened his back.

"Thirteen years it has been, since last I walked this land. I will have the payment due to me"

Pleading eyes rose toward him.

"I'll give you everything, please, just-"

"What is your name, one who will give me everything?"

"Dirk Cr-Cresswell. Of the-the Goblin Liason Office. Pl-please!"

"Goblin. Liaison. Office" his lips curled into a sneer. "Tell me, friend of the goblins. Do you enjoy pandering to the lower races?"

"PLEASE!"

"Silence"

"Thirteen years. I will take thirteen lives. Weasley and Cresswell have volunteered already. Bella"

She snapped to attention. "My lord?"

"Choose eleven of them. Randomly, of course"

"It will be my pleasure, my lord. Thank you for this honor, tr-"

"Today, Bella"

She walked forward, chest heaving with her deep breaths.

She began pointing, singing a little nonsense song.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, Mo-"

Cresswell seemed to have gone into shock, staring into space, face pale.

Weasley closed his eyes, tears streaming out and over his freckles.

"You're it!"

A bright light appeared over the head of a witch.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, mo-"

"No! I'm one of you!"

His eyebrow raised. He cocked his head to one side, examining the squat witch who had dared interrupt the proceedings.

"I've been trying to ban mudbloods, I've been doing all sorts of stuff! Please, I'm one of you!"

"Are you truly?" He said softly.

She nodded, her jowls shaking.

"But I don't recall ever meeting you. And I have an excellent memory. Particularly when it comes to my friends"

"I never-I never joined, but-"

"And why not? You were clearly old enough, during the war. Why have you never searched me out, searched my friends out, told us of your desire to join?"

"Because, because I was-"

"Would you kill for me?"

"Gladly!"

"Would you die for me?"

Her throat worked. Eventually, she squeaked "gladly!"

"Good. You shall have your chance, tonight. Continue, Bella"

"But-I'm the senior undersecretary! I can be useful!"

She screamed as his Crucio hit her. Regretfully, he let the curse drop.

"And useful you shall be. Your death shall be part of those announcing my return to the wizarding world. What nobler end could you wish for? Now, be silent. Bella, continue"

Weasley's eyes were open now, glaring at him with such delicious fear and hatred, even as his body shook with the force of his sobs.

"You're it!" Bella shouted gleefully, and the light marked out another doomed to die.

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

Diggory appeared at the entrance to the maze, with the Triwizard Cup held in his hand.

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then the stands shook with the roar of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a winner! Cedric Diggory, of Hogwarts!"

Diggory raised the Cup, the triumph in his face clearly visible even from the stands.

Harry saw Dumbledore sending a Patronus into the maze. A moment later, he saw McGonagall doing the same.

It took a while, but eventually, Krum and Delacour both exited the maze.

They shook hands with Diggory, and the applause grew even louder.

"Will the judges and Minister Fudge please come down? It is time to present the winnings!"

Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff, Savoy, and Fudge all rose, turning and leaving the judges' box. Lucius and Narcissa still sat there, watching events unfold.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic_

They were lined up before him. All of them shaking, terrified.

"I'm sure they will find a way of removing your corpses eventually"

The Senior Undersecretary tried to shout something, but the silencing charm held.

He met Weasley's eyes for a second.

He raised his wand with a smile.

* * *

 _The Burrow_

"And Perkins didn't even do anything about it! Merlin, Molly, sometimes it just rattles me so much, the way people look down on my department! We're doing such important work, but it just isn't so glamorous, and-"

Molly nodded her head, helping herself to another few dumplings.

She cherished these times with Arthur when it was just the two of them.

She loved her children dearly, couldn't imagine life without them, but sometimes she just wanted time alone with her husband. Where they could talk without being interrupted, or having to go and mediate between the children.

She stood up, to go and move the pie off of the fire, and out the corner of her eye, she caught movement from her clock.

' _Percy must be on his way home, finally. If I've told him once, I've told him a hundred times that they're working him too hard, but-'_

Her thoughts came to a sudden stop as an icy hand squeezed her heart.

She couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Couldn't do anything but look at where her son's hand was pointing.

She tried to speak. Tried to shout her husband's name.

It came out in a raspy whisper, the way voices sound in nightmares.

"Arthur"

"And then, that Umbridge woman has the nerve to-"

"Arthur!"

He turned to her, and when he saw her face he stood up in such a hurry that he knocked the table over.

"What, what's-"

"Look" she raised a trembling arm, finger outstretched, to where her son's hand was pointing firmly, resolutely, at the point on the clock labeled: Mortal Peril.

"Wha-but-He's at work? How-how could-what?"

Arthur just sounded confused.

She knew she should be doing something, contacting someone. She knew she should do something.

But she couldn't.

"Molly? I-I think we need to contact law enforcement, and-"

"I-Yes. We. We should. But-"

He took her, putting his arm around her.

"Come. We need to-"

She shrieked, shouting so loudly in his ear that he jumped back.

He turned to look at the clock, fearing, knowing.

Percy's hand was spinning around the entire face, gaining more and more speed as it went.

As they watched, it fell off the clock, landing on the ground with the finality of a coffin nail.

Molly Weasley fainted.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic_

Lord Voldemort stepped back, watching his handiwork swing above him.

Blood dripped down, adding to the growing pool that was slowly spreading. Slowly covering the floor of the entire Atrium.

"You will report on what has occurred here tonight?" He asked, not turning his head.

One of the surviving captives swallowed their tears for long enough to answer him. "Yes, whatever you want"

"So obedient"

His followers tittered.

He still didn't move his eyes from the decorations he had placed.

' _It would be difficult for them not to be obedient, after_ _seeing coworkers, friends, acquaintances flayed. And hung by their skins'_

He paused for a moment, as he was about to turn and give the order to leave.

' _They will get these down. However, I can leave them something they won't remove, not so easily'_

"Morsmodre!"

The Dark Mark cut its way into the floor, it's every line and curve clearly visible.

Smooth letters cut their way underneath it, leaving a message.

The grooves began filling with blood.

' _Yes. Let them dwell on that'_

He gave the order, and his loyal followers disapparated.

He took one last glance at the scene he had created and left.

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

Fudge was just finishing his speech, his rambling monologue about the glory and honor of the Triwizard Tournament coming to a close when the Aurors arrived.

The ran into the square, and that was the moment that everything changed.

Dumbledore was the first to react. Even from the stands, the change in the way he held himself was clearly visible. In a fraction of a second, he went from being the grandfatherly headmaster, proud of his student's accomplishment, to the warrior who had defeated Grindelwald.

Fudge didn't notice the change in Dumbledore's posture, the way the old wizard's body language was screaming wariness and preparation. He didn't even notice the Aurors until one tapped him on the shoulder and started whispering urgently to him.

His startled exclamation washed over the crowd before he remembered to remove the Sonorous.

Daphne squeezed Harry's hand tightly. He let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

Mutters and mumbled conversation rose around them. Near the maze, Dumbledore had joined Fudge and the Aurors in conversation.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore beckoned to McGonagall.

She came forward, and whatever he told her must have shocked her. She raised her hand to her mouth, and her whole body dipped forward as if she was about to fall. She straightened up though, nodded to Dumbledore, and walked away.

People were getting louder now, confusion and fear growing in the stands.

Some first-year shouted hysterically.

"What's happening?"

Harry smiled and whispered to Daphne.

"It's beginning"

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	19. Interlude V

AN: I OWN NOTHING

PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME

ENJOY!

Interlude V

'Let be be finale of seem. The only emperor is the emperor of ice cream'—Wallace Stevens-The Emperor of Ice-Cream

'Hear the tolling of the bells—

Iron bells!

What a world of solemn thought their monody compels! _'—_ Edgar Allen Poe-The Bells

 _The Burrow_

It had been three days since Ron had last spoken.

Since Professor McGonagall had climbed into the stands around the Quidditch pitch and approached him, Ginny, Fred, and George, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

Since they had floo'd home in a state of shock.

Their mother had pulled each of them into a tight hug, sobbing hysterically. Their father had just stood by, watching with a lost expression on his face. He'd been easier to deal with, over the last few days. He sat and sobbed, and spoke about Percy.

His mother, on the other hand, vacillated between crying like enough tears would bring Percy back, and acting like everything was normal. She hadn't let go of Percy's clock hand, at least, not that Ron had seen. She clutched it all along.

Fred and George had taken one look at each other after they had been hugged and wordlessly disappeared into their room. They only came out for meals, not speaking to anyone. It was unnerving, them being in their room with no explosions coming out. At least, it would have been unnerving if Ron's thoughts weren't running along so sluggishly.

Bill and Charlie had come in, the same night. Both of them had arrived, so pale that they looked like candles, and spent hours talking to each other in low voices.

Ginny-Ginny had broken down, sobbing and hitting the floor as if the news had forced her to revert to infancy.

And Ron. Well, he just sat and thought. It just didn't make any sense that Percy was dead. Percy, who had convinced their parents that he should pay them for his room, letting him give them money without them feeling like they were taking charity.

Percy, who had spent so long talking to Ginny after everything in her first year.

Percy, who somehow had managed to get a signed Chudley Cannons poster, and had given it to him for his birthday.

Prefect Percy the Prat, who had driven Ron and the twins mad with his constant reminders to study.

It didn't make any sense.

Ron had fished the Daily Prophet out of the garbage. He had seen the large picture of the Dark Mark, with the ominous words 'I have returned. Join, surrender, or die' carved into the marble floor beneath it.

He had even, perhaps unwisely, flipped to page eight and tapped the blurry picture there with his wand, muttering (the only word he spoke in between receiving the news of Percy's death and the funeral) "Revelio"

He had seen the picture of his brother, hanging from his own, torn off skin.

And he was angry. He was furious. Percy shouldn't have died. Not when he hadn't become Minister for Magic yet, not when he hadn't had a chance to get married and have kids and live his life.

Percy shouldn't have died.

Hermione had sent him a letter. It was short, unlike anything else she wrote and covered in splotches where her tears had sunk into the parchment.

"We'll be at the funeral, Neville and I. We're here for you. I'm so sorry. I love you"

Now he stood there, the sun beating down on him, the collar of his dress robes scratching at the back of his neck.

Now he stood, with four brothers, one sister and his parents in front of Percy's grave. It wasn't filled in yet, the coffin lid still brazenly showing its existence to the world.

They stood and listened, while Percy's boss spoke about how amazing he had been, what a thoughtful and conscientious worker, what a polite and impressive young man.

' _McGonagall was better. She at least sounded like she meant it. Hell, she was crying in it!'_

He hadn't been able to meet Hermione or Neville's eyes. He couldn't stand what he knew he would find there-the pity, well-meaning compassion. He just wanted to scream at the injustice of it all.

The speech finished. He saw the twins throwing something into the grave before the officiator closed it.

' _I think that was one of his badges. Was that the bighead boy one?'_

He stifled a laugh.

And then it was over.

He could see Ginny, hugging Luna and sobbing into her hair.

Auntie Muriel was there, her raven eyes glittering as she took in the grief before her.

He smelled her an instant before she hugged him, the scent of roses filling his nose.

And he finally broke down, crying with his head on her shoulder and the comforting weight of Hermione's arms around him.

* * *

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

"We weren't prepared," Alastor said, scowling. "Not for an attack here, not for what's been going on in the rest of Europe. We haven't been prepared. And it's biting us in the ass now"

Albus nodded. No-one could have predicted what had been going on in Europe since Voldemort announced his return. Attacks in every major wizarding country, werewolf packs roaming and mauling across France, the Russian Ministry in flames, the German Minister assassinated. No-one could have predicted it. But he still felt he should have.

"We need to attack. We can't let them keep us on the defensive"

"Tell me," the third occupant of the room said snidely, "What would your attacks accomplish?"

Moody's scowl only grew deeper. "Scum. Why you're even here when all you want is to see-"

"All I want is to see Voldemort dead. Your attacks will gain you nothing if he still lives"

Moody snorted. "Yeah, right. I'll bet, first chance you get, you'll go running-"

Gellert stood up, chair flying back behind him. "Were I not bound to do you no harm, I would show you why once I was so feared" he hissed, standing over Moody.

"Gellert. Alastor. Stop this"

"I thought I was Augustus," Gellert said, stroking his brown hair, "if you go around calling me Gellert, it slightly ruins the whole point of assuming this ridiculous appearance and this fake identity"

He did look a bit ridiculous, with his pot belly, angular face, and button nose. No one could possibly connect Augustus Shriner to the late Gellert Grindelwald.

"Be that as it may. Alastor is at least partially correct. We cannot allow Voldemort to maintain the upper hand"

"His Death Eaters will remain a threat as long as he lives. The only way to truly deal with them is to kill him. And you know the only way to kill him"

"And I am continuing with my research on that front. But as you pointed out to me, you know the Dark Arts, better than any of us. You will train the Order of the Phoenix, help us learn how to face what we definitely shall. And next year, you will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts in this school"

"In other words, where you can keep an eye on me at all times?"

Albus inclined his head slightly. Moody snorted. "Maybe we'll get lucky and the curse will kill you"

"Curse?"

"Ah, yes" as if Albus had simply forgotten to mention it. "The position is cursed. I believe Voldemort was-"

"Bah!" Gellert slapped his palm against the desk, "you British are so boring! Voldemort this, and Voldemort that! Let us see if I am incapable of removing this curse"

Albus raised his hand. "If you could, that would be most excellent. I've found nothing, but as you say, the Dark Arts are not my area of expertise. In the meantime, I must meet with Harry"

"I wish to be present"

"Absolutely not! The boy is already-"

"Alastor"

That one, calm word shut Moody up immediately. Albus kept his eyes trained on Gellert, who simply sat serenely.

"Why?"

"A child of prophecy and you wish to keep me from seeing him?"

Albus' brow furrowed.

"You will remain disillusioned. You will not speak"

Gellert nodded.

' _I cannot forget, that behind this false exterior lies Gellert Grindelwald. I cannot allow myself to trust him, not truly'_

"Very well. You may sit in on the meeting"

"And I want to meet with your reformed Death Eater. I have some ideas, of a device to detect Voldemort's Mark"

"That can be arranged. Still, your identity will not be revealed to him. Not to any outside of myself and Alastor"

"Do you think me a fool?"

' _In a way, this would all be so much easier if I did. So, so much easier'_

AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW

THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I START BOOK 5: HP AND THE DIRGE OF HOPE. ADD ME TO AUTHOR ALERTS TO SEE WHEN THAT STARTS POSTING.


	20. Chapter 15

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

Hogwarts was heavy with the atmosphere of fear.

Ever since the Triwizard Tournament's closing ceremony had been interrupted by the Aurors, the tension was palpable.

Of course, the Gryffindors showed it the most. It had been one of their alumni, who had been stupid enough to mouth off to the Dark Lord. And the fact that four of them had left early just added to the heavy feelings in the air.

Harry felt he could see it, the way people were walking around in groups, the way the teachers were often talking to one another in low voices.

The way everyone perused the Daily Prophet, wondering if they were going to be the next one to have their head of house come over to them.

They were terrified.

And Harry couldn't help but enjoy it.

Oh, a part of him was horrified, shouting in his mind about how the wizards killed had done nothing to him, hadn't deserved to die, had been wizards and witches, not stinking muggles.

He ignored it, reveling in seeing others in fear. He could remember all too well, how he had been treated in his second year. He could remember all too well, what he had heard Weasley saying in his first year.

' _If they really think we're all so evil, then they should have to live with the consequences'_

' _Are you crazy?! This is evil!'_

In the Slytherin Common Room, things were far more relaxed. Of course, people had a nasty habit of cutting off their conversation as soon as they saw him walk into the room. It was only to be expected, to be honest. They had no way of knowing which side he really was on.

In fact, it was good. It meant that his acting had been good enough to fool them, to fool the people who lived with him and saw the most of him.

Still, though, it rankled.

' _I'll just have to suck it up. Until I can go public. And that will definitely be amazing'_

* * *

Dumbledore looked older than Harry had ever seen him being before. His face was more lined, his eyes darkened by the large bags below them.

Dumbledore's phoenix, likewise, was more frantic than usual. It hadn't stopped making clicking noises since Harry had walked into the office, and it kept turning its head from one side to the other.

' _I wonder if they can even be killed? Permanently, that is'_

"As you have no doubt heard, Voldemort has returned"

Harry nodded.

' _No shit'_

Dumbledore sighed. "The time has come. I must tell you something that perhaps I should have told you four years ago"

"What's that, sir?"

"The truth. You were too young to hear it when first we met, I told myself. Your world had already been flipped upside down that day, I thought. But now, now the time has come"

' _The prophecy. It's got to be'_

"You asked me, did you not, why Voldemort targeted your parents, ?"

Harry nodded, heart pounding.

"I told you, that your parents opposed him. This is the truth. But it is not the full truth"

Dumbledore sighed again and rubbed his brow.

"There was a prophecy," he said softly. "A prophecy, of which half was heard by a spy, and taken to Voldemort. This prophecy spoke of a child, who would be a threat to Voldemort's reign"

"Me?" Harry said, trying to sound baffled. It still was baffling, how anyone could possibly think that he could be a danger to the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore nodded.

"The wording of the prophecy was rather explicit"

"Can I-do you know it? Can I hear it?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives"

"And-and that's me?"

"At the time, there was ambiguity. But Voldemort's actions proved it. He chose you"

"But-but I'm not his equal! How could-how could I-"

"He marked you" Dumbledore interrupted, "when he attempted to kill you. He bestowed upon you some of his abilities. Is it not strange, that Parseltongue does not run in either of your parents' families and yet you are a Parselmouth? Even your wand shares a core with his. He marked you as his equal, and it affected the course of your life"

' _He hasn't Marked me. Not yet, at least'_

"Even your childhood shared similarities with his. Both of you half-bloods, though he denies it. Both of you grew up in muggle orphanages, with no knowledge of the wizarding world"

"And I-I have to kill him?"

The tremble in Harry's voice was not feigned. The very idea of attempting to fight the Dark Lord made him want to vomit.

"Have to? You have to do nothing! Harry, you must understand this! The prophecy itself does not, cannot force you to do anything! But tell me, had I not informed you of its existence, how would you feel about Voldemort?"

' _Be very, very careful'_

"I would hate him. He killed my parents"

"Precisely!" Dumbledore stood up and began pacing behind his desk, his agitation clearly visible.

"The prophecy does not change anything, not for you! It only has meaning because Voldemort gives it meaning. In doing so, he has created you, the one who can be his downfall!"

"How? It says I have a power he doesn't, but I don't! I can't-I'm not-"

"Voldemort cannot love. You, Harry. You who have lived a life so similar to him on a superficial level, you can!"

"I can love. So that's how I can beat him" Harry said dubiously.

"How do you think you survived the Killing Curse as a baby?"

Harry opened his mouth. Closed it, when he realized he had nothing to say.

"Your mother sacrificed herself for you. He offered her to stand aside, but she did not. In doing so, she called upon one of the most ancient and powerful magics in existence. The magic of love, and sacrifice. This saved your life!"

"Still, he's so much more powerful, and the prophecy says he can kill me, and-"

"The prophecy only had any meaning because he prescribed meaning to it! At its heart, the prophecy tells us how events could fall out, not how they must! But he acted upon it, giving you the desire for revenge, giving you your mother's sacrificial protection! He created the one who can defeat him!"

' _I've seen him angry. There's no way I could beat that'_

"The prophecy does not force you to do anything! But he, who believes in it, will continue to act upon it! He will keep attempting to kill you until one of you are dead! You represent his greatest failure, his greatest setback, he cannot allow you to live. And since you are not one to blindly go to your fate, so you will fight with everything you have! Hence, neither can live while the other survives!"

"But-he still is so much stronger. How could I fight him?"

Dumbledore stopped his pacing, dropping back into his seat, breathing heavily.

"Over the summer, you will receive training. Not so much in dueling, but in fighting. In dueling, there are rules, regulations. Voldemort obeys no rules. Additionally, you will have extra security over the summer. At Hogwarts, you will be safe. At home, you may be in danger"

"What-what type of security?"

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmauld Place"

Dumbledore's words, spoken in a calm and measured tone, echoed around Harry's mind before coming to a stop. Suddenly, he could remember where Sirius' lived. Where he lived.

' _The Fidelius'_

"You will be living at headquarters. I know Sirius has spoken to you a bit about the Order, and our actions in the last war. Headquarters are protected as much as possible. It is under the Fidelius Charm, for which I am the secret keeper. There will always be people around. But I don't want you to leave on your own, at least for the summer"

' _Fuck. I fucking knew it'_

Still, he tried.

"Even-just to see my friends?"

Dumbledore shook his head regretfully.

"It is simply too dangerous. Far, far too much of a risk"

' _Fuck!'_

"Not even, just to see my girlfriend?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes again.

"Perhaps," He said softly, "Perhaps she can visit you? If you wish, I will inform her of the secret. Someone will have to apparate with her, but it could be arranged"

' _It's something at least'_ he thought glumly.

"Harry. I don't believe this will come down to a climactic battle between you and Voldemort. But he believes that it will. In a way, that is all that matters"

"Sir? You said I'd get-training? Who will be teaching me?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Primarily next year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Augustus Shriner. I myself will give some aid, as will Alastor Moody, and Sirius. My own teaching of you will primarily be done over the school year. In our lessons, we will not be focusing so much on fighting. More on-Voldemort's continued existence"

"What-what do you mean?"

"I will explain more, next school year. I have more research I must complete, before then"

' _This could be very interesting'_

"So I can do magic over the summer?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as his smile reached them. "Behind the wards of Headquarters, you may"

Harry was just standing to leave when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry. Even though Hogwarts is safe, Hogsmeade is not. Over the next year, it would be best if you do not visit the village"

"But-you gave me that Portkey? Isn't that enough?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Usually, it would be. But security will be very heavily upgraded at Hogwarts, and Portkeys will not work here"

' _Good to know'_

"I will see you over the summer"

Harry nodded and walked out of the office.

Shortly after Harry's footsteps faded off into the distance, a man appeared in the corner of Dumbledore's office.

He strode over to the recently vacated chair, and sat down, staring at Albus.

"It is good to know," he said, "that your abilities of manipulation have not weakened"

Dumbledore winced.

"But you are a fool if you place your trust in a child. Especially one such as he"

"I meant what I told him. I do not believe the war comes down to him versus Voldemort l. The problem remains, that Voldemort does. And if so, the prophecy will be fulfilled"

"Unless you are wrong. Unless Voldemort has cast aside his views on the prophecy"

"Unlikely. He is most paranoid"

"Regardless, you should not trust the boy. He makes me itch"

"I will take that under consideration"

"You mean, you will ignore it"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Ignore? No. But you will have much time to examine him, to explore what is causing your discomfort"

"You want me to examine his scar," Gellert said flatly.

"Yes. The connection is there. The nature of it, though. That remains to be seen"

Something heavy passed in their gaze. "And if you are right?" Gellert whispered.

Dumbledore sighed. "Then I will do what I must. As I always have"

* * *

"So Dumbledore basically said that I'm gonna have to stay in that fucking house in the whole summer"

Daphne stroked the back of his head, her fingers trailing down his neck.

"The whole time?"

"That's what it sounded like. And it's under the Fidelius. He said he'd tell you the secret, so you can come to visit"

"How gracious of him," she said, voice icy.

"Yeah. The upside is, that since it's their Order's headquarters, I should be able to get lots of info"

"Always a silver lining. And what was that about training?"

Harry snorted. "A few of them are gonna train me to fight. They think the Dark Lord wants to kill me"

"Makes sense, from their point of view. Especially with that prophecy involved"

"Still. I'm not gonna say no to extra training"

"I'd hope not. Good to know Dumbledore trusts me. Enough to let me in on the Secret"

"Yeah. Also good, cause otherwise, I'd have a summer without you. Don't think I could handle that"

They kissed.

"Liar," She said as they separated. "You'd be fine. You've got your hand, haven't you?"

"It's not the same. Besides, that's not all I like you for"

"I know. You also like having someone as crazy as you around"

He laughed. "Basically"

"Whatever it is, I'll be there. Maybe just for a few days, here and there, but I'll be there"

"Thanks, babe" he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "I really don't know what I'd do without you. I'd lose it completely, I'm sure"

"Well, we'll simply have to make sure that doesn't happen, won't we?"

"Yeah," he said, voice cracking slightly on the word.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated-slightly differently for the end of year feast.

It had all the house flags up, of course. But they were all hanging side by side, on each wall. And next to them, was a strip of long black cloth.

Behind the staff table, in addition to the Hogwarts crest, were large Beauxbatons and Durmstrang flags. Also with black cloth hanging next to them.

The feast seemed to go on for much shorter than usual before Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech. Immediately, the Hall fell deathly silent.

For a few minutes, Dumbledore simply swept his gaze around the hall, while he gripped the podium. Then he nodded.

"We should be celebrating. Not only should we celebrate a Hogwarts victory, but all of us" he nodded towards the Ravenclaw table, where the Beauxbatons students sat, and then to the Slytherin table, to the Durmstrang crowd, "all of us should be celebrating a successful run of the Triwizard Tournament, after a two hundred year gap"

He paused, focusing on the Gryffindors.

"And yet, we cannot celebrate. For a night which should have been our cause for joy, a cause for great happiness was instead turned into a cause for mourning and fear"

' _For some. For some of us, it still gave a cause for joy'  
_

"It was not by chance, that Voldemort chose that night to announce his return. It was not simply due to the lessened security at the Ministry of Magic, no. Evil does not build. Evil does not create happiness. And when evil sees happiness, it seeks to destroy it. Remember this. Some of you,"

His eyes flickered to the Slytherin table for a moment.

"Some of you may have difficult decisions to make. I ask you to remember, that evil seeks to destroy all that brings joy. I ask you to remember thirteen wizards and witches, murdered for Voldemort's demented pleasure. I ask you to remember a boy whom many of you knew, who's siblings many of you are friends with. A boy who defied Lord Voldemort with his last breath"

' _An idiotic, pompous cunt'_

"Percy Weasley. Our Head Boy, last year. He showed such promise, displayed kindness, thoughtfulness, and bravery. And he was murdered by Lord Voldemort, simply because he was at work when Voldemort decided to attack"

' _He was killed for being stupid. He should have just shut the fuck up'_

"Hogwarts will remain open. Our security will be strengthened. But we as a group, are only as secure as our weakest link. I ask you all, I beg of you. Please, come together as one. We will defeat Voldemort, as evil is always defeated. But we can only do so as one. Hogwarts will always remain open for those who require assistance, whatever their country of origin. We must remain united, or we shall all fall"

' _You will fall'_

He raised his goblet.

"To Percy Weasley. To the others killed alongside him. And to the happiness that was snatched away from us"

The Gryffindor table was the loudest, but everyone joined in.

The echoes shook the Hall.

' _I wonder who'll raise a goblet for you?'_

* * *

As the train pulled in to King's Cross station, Harry gave Daphne one last kiss.

"He told you, right?"

"For the fifth time, yes, he did"

"Sorry. Just anxious. I'm not looking forward to this summer"

Her expression softened as she stared into his eyes.

"Oh, Harry. I'm more worried about the rest of next year"

"I'll deal with it all as it comes"

And he got off the train, pulling his trunk behind him, saying goodbye to Draco and Theo and Blaise.

It would be months until he could see any of them again.

' _At least I don't have to deal with Weasley. God, imagine that'_

Sirius waved at him. He walked off, into the tight, bear hug.

' _Whatever happens. I'll deal with it as it comes'_

 **AND THAT'S YEAR 4 COMPLETE**

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 **I HOPE TO START POSTING BOOK 5: HP AND THE DIRGE OF HOPE, SOME POINT THIS WEEK. SEE YOU THEN.**


End file.
